Cavallone Moon
by writingNOOB
Summary: A girl with a unique flame of pure white searches for answers of her lost past. Forgotten faces resurface from the shadows of her mind, revealing the truth of her ancestry. The old life she wishes to forget pushes her to seek comfort in the arms of the charming young Cavallone. An awkward, yet romantic love turns out to be her last support over losing herself to demons.
1. Lost to Beginning

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. I do not intend to make any profit off of these.

**Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon**

**Pairing: Dino and OC**

**Part 1: Lost**

* * *

_A youthful girl leaned against the edge of the white bridge, peering down at the pond busy with colorful koi fish. Her beautiful mother stood beside her, enjoying her daughter's laughter when the fish would splash her._

_A girl stood in the blurred distance, watching forlornly. More of these recollections have begun to fill her dreams, replacing the usual. Even in this form, she was lucky to have them. Though it felt like a hindrance every time she'd wake up, disheveled and awkward._

"_It is inevitable that I find you…"_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced around swearing she heard a whisper. As she searched her surroundings, black flames enveloped everything in a matter of seconds. She tried to holler at the mother and child on the bridge, but the flames had already blocked her path. They vanished before her eyes._

"_You cannot escape me…"_

_A voice…? She rubbed her temple, trying to ease the pain and make sense of the voices._

"How dare you run from me..._"_

_What? Who are you?_

"_Death…will greet you…and those you hold dearest…"_

_Dammit! She clutched at her throbbing head, suddenly feeling nauseous. Stop!_

"_Very soon_…"

Breathing heavily, an exasperated dark blunette stared up at the vast cloudy blue sky, clutching her erratically beating heart against her pained chest and aching head. Sweat clumped her hair to her pale skin, shivering as the air cooled her heated body. She observed how her unsteady hand shook as she raised it, blocking the sky and sun from her view.

Exasperatedly, she dropped her hand to her side and closed her eyes to calm her shaken body. As the pain slowly dispersed, she opened her eyes and observed her unfamiliar surroundings. Many trees surrounded her, giving her little view besides the vast lake beyond. There were buildings, however, peaking through the huddled trees. She had a limited view from her sitting position.

With further inspection of her current misfortune, she looked down to see what she was wearing, hopefully finding some clue as to who she was. Her choice of clothing was definitely that of teen tastes: slim light blue button shirt with a black skirt held up by a belt with a silver skull, and some 2-inched strap boots reaching just below her knees. Riding high on her upper thigh was a colorful tattoo just under her skirt, somewhat concealed. Looking closer, she noticed it was a simple, yet stylized design of a wolf's head, silhouetted in a flame of white. She had no idea what that meant. Considering none of what she wore gave any hint to her identity that would help, she moved to worry about her current location.

"Wh-where am I?" Attempting to move, her wobbly legs struggled to support her as she half crawled to a tree for support, still dazed from the deep sleep. Her head felt dangerously light, giving her blurred vision and a nauseated feeling. She felt like someone hit her in the head with a rock, drugged her even, or she fell and severely hurt herself. Though, there were no injuries that she could see. She did feel occasional pains shooting through her body, making it hard to move or breath.

"What's…going on..?" She tried to rub out the blurry white spots from her vision. Her ice blue eyes shifted from one thing to another, every tree and building for any sign she could recognize. Her memory was a blur, unable to remember anything before waking up. She was…unsure of how to feel.

A sudden energy discharged from a direction off in the distance behind numerous buildings. The awareness was strong, yet recognizable almost. It was something she indistinctly recalled. Using the tree for some support, she unsteadily made her way out of the tree-filled region. She could hardly name anything besides the straightforward facts, such as tree, lake, buildings and so on. She was thankful for that, at least.

As she made her way through the cement forest, she followed her instincts towards that proverbial atmosphere. She could scarcely make out a few of them, they developed stronger and stronger the closer she got.

The people she passed on the streets seemed uninterested about her disoriented condition, as if no one were concerned. This didn't bother her in the slightest, just badly wanted to uncover what she was struggling to trail. The busy streets made her feel a bit uncomfortable, probably because she was lost and in every sense, too. She tried to translate the signs, but they came out in a jumbled mess of letters and symbols, nothing recognizable as of yet.

The source flickered every so often, intriguing her even more. She wondered if these strong energies would give her the answers she needed.

She was pulled towards another distant building, blocked by a gate and trees. This feeling that she got came from beyond a gate. It kept calling out to her, but she had no idea why.

The same uneasy feeling overwhelmed her senses suddenly, causing her to stumble before she stepped foot on the driveway. She was barely there, but the sensation pushed her down and made it difficult to breath.

"What's going on with me?"

She pushed herself to continue and slowly made her way closer to the gate. Before actually stepping on the driveway, she stood next to the wall and observed the surrounding area inside. She needed to find a way inside without drawing so much attention. Slowly, she made her way away from the gate and towards another side. She tried to be inconspicuous about it, but it's kind of hard to do that when you struggle to just breathe. Observing the outer wall, she had sudden flashes of having done something similar like this before. They weren't crystal clear, but the experience was there.

The blunette stepped back and breathed in and out slowly to prepare mentally. She bolted in quick steps, crouched, and then leapt over, using her hands to take hold of the edge to heave her body up and over.

It wasn't with ease, that's for sure. Her footing as she landed left her ungracefully in a bush. The moment she landed in the sharp branches and loud crunches, she quickly hid behind it as soon as she regained her balance. She had no idea where she was and for all she knew, she was stepping on dangerous ground.

Quetly, she peaked through the holes given from the bushes to take in her surroundings. There didn't seem to be many people, but the aura she searched for continued to grow. She could feel it in her chest and throughout all her senses.

Since there wasn't a single soul around, she weaved her way through the many trees and avoided any cameras she spotted. Occasionally, she'd have to stop and catch her breath, the energy was growing intense and harder to withstand.

Second thoughts came to her, now she wasn't so sure.

'Someone must have seen me by now…' It was hard to imagine, with so many cameras that no one would have popped up and tried to stop her in her tracks. 'Or maybe they want me to come in? Or…they have terrible security…'

It wasn't long until she had to stop entirely. "Th-this pain! It's…getting…unbearable!"

At that moment, the girl collapsed.

"S-Someone…I-I…" She gasped and tried to relax the best she could and leaned against a nearby tree. She gripped her shirt in soft pants, and closed her eyes momentarily. The pain erupted from the center of her chest and and head. It felt as if someone was clawing from the inside and out, trying to to escape. Her heart sped up to the point it felt like it was about to burst through her chest.

The girl paused, breath held in as she felt the same energy near her location. All she could hear was her erratic heartbeat and footsteps. She stiffened when she heard whispers only steps away from her.

"Hello there, young lady."

Daringly, she turned around, eyes landing on a larger set of feet. She tried to steady herself, but her struggle grew more evident. She didn't care anymore who saw, if she was going to die, so be it.

"What brings you here to our lovely building?" Slowly looking up, she was greeted by a concerned older scruffy man in a suit accompanied by a few others: a suspicious bald man, a cautious woman with glasses, and a teen boy who appeared to be either her age or a few years younger. They didn't look happy. More like...alarmed and on guard.

"I-I…don't know…" She felt a little worried, being caught in her current state. She felt vulnerable but for some reason she knew that these people wouldn't harm her just from the feeling she got from the older man. As she spoke, her eyes were glued on the older man who gave her a simple smile. "I-I felt some…energy from..here. I thought that I…I could..check it out. To see…if…it would help me remember. Please…I don't know what to…to do…lost…"

She collapsed to the ground, barely looking up and panted irregularly. The boy ran to her side immediately due to their boss' say so. The boy helped her sit up properly and checked her to see if there were any abnormalities.

"Energy? Basil. Oregano. Help her inside." The older man ordered the boy before smiling widely at her. 'Hm. She seems to be disoriented and exhausted. What would bring her here in this state?'

"Wh-what?! Sir! We don't know who she is or why she's here! You can't possibly let some strange girl inside our base! She snuck in! I mean, for all we know, she could be an enemy!" whispered the woman with glasses.

"Heh, Oregano, this girl is clearly not a danger. She's barely standing on her own two feet. I have a feeling she's just trying to find answers." The man chuckled and waved the woman off without a care in the world. He caught a glimpse of the unique rings she wore. 'Hmm…'

He looked into her reddened ice blue eyes. "These two will help you inside, so please bear with us for a few and we'll help as much as we can. What's your name, young lady?"

"I-I'm…" They helped her to lean on their shoulders. She felt a sudden ache and grabbed her head, furrowed her brows. "Aaaagh! I…can't remember! It hurts…to try…"

The blonde boss rubbed his scruffy chin with a raised brow and stood curious about the girl. 'She truly can't remember, huh? How interesting…something or someone must've done something to her.'

The girl tried to stand on her own to move, but felt weaker by the second. It was strange, she thought. To be helped by someone now, as no one else bothered to check her condition. Yet this man...he seemed...familiar, somehow.

As they entered the building, they immediately placed her in their personal infirmary with a few guards to keep an eye on her. She couldn't hold out any longer and passed out on the spot.

"H-huh?! Hey! Wake up! Are you ok?!" The boy tried to keep her up. The woman beside him rushed to her side.

"Basil, leaver her be." Their boss watched from the doorway, observing the girls pained stricken face. Her hand fell from the edge of the bed, directing his attention to a glimmer. With closer inspection, her hand wore a few rings. One of which was something he swore he'd seen once. 'Where have I seen that ring before?'

"Y-Yes, Master!" The boy stepped back and looked over the girl, concerned. Footsteps echoed from the hall, pulling their full attention to the new visitors. "A-Ah! Lal-san! Collonello-san!"

"Hey." The two Arcobaleno glanced up to the unconscious girl. Lal spoke up first. "So is this the intruder we were alerted about?"

The blue-haired woman scrutinized the unconscious girl. "How did she get this way? She doesn't appear harmed."

"No clue." The boss, Iemitsu, shrugged his shoulders and then scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "She said she followed a strong energy here. So…I'm assuming she sensed our flames and/or rings, which is a curious thing. She must have a sensory skill. Also, she has no idea who she is or where. Possibly amnesia…"

"Amnesia? How crude. Then why keep her here? Just give her to the hospital." The indifferent Arcobaleno crossed her arms. "She could be lying. An assassin possibly."

"Haha! I would have. Honestly, Lal. But if this girl was an assassin, or a danger to us, why would she come to us unprotected and in the state she's in? She can sense our flames from wherever she came. I doubt it would stop her especially if she needed answers." Iemitsu left the room, signaling the guards to stay, and led the group elsewhere. "I doubt she's lying. There have been a lot of abnormal occurrences going on lately."

"You mean those bizarre energies emitting from the Vindicare?" Collonello, the blonde Arcobaleno, spoke up grimly. "If there are more of them, what do we do? I get that they're...undead, but how can we stop Bermuda all over again?"

"It isn't just that." Iemitsu turned to face them with a serious face. "We confirmed intelligence from an allied Mafia family who were recently investigating the disappearance of a Yakuza family in Tokyo, Japan. We assumed that they're in hiding, or worst case scenario...dead. However, I have a feeling that this girl is from that family, but what I don't understand is how she got here. Hopefully Nono may know something. I need to see if we can have an audience with Talbot. Those energies from Vindicare may tie in with what's happening with the Yakuza."

"Why Talbot?" Collonello inquired. "How is he related to any of this? Kuro!"

"Did you notice those rings she wore?" Iemitsu pointed out with a smirk.

"Huh? They looked like ordinary expensive rings, but what about them?" Lal inserted.

"Really~? You guys didn't notice the detail on them?" Iemitsu faked shock. "C'mon, guys! Those rings weren't ordinary. The detail didn't look familiar? There's only one person in the world that could create something like that."

The two Arcobaleno closed in on the rings the amnesia girl wore on her slender fingers. The ring that caught Iemitsu's interest had 7 different colored rocks surrounding a larger clear crystal. The craftsmanship is certainly distinctive, a usual design meant for flame summoning.

"Y-You don't mean that Talbot created them?! If that's the case, why would he mold rings for the Yakuza?" Lal thought suspiciously.

"You should know better, Lal. This is Talbot we're talking about. With the right strings pulled, he'll fix up rings and weapons for anyone. Varia, for instance." Iemitsu chuckled, opening the door to his office. "Not that it's a bad thing; the Yakuza family that we were investigating isn't your average Yakuza thug. Besides, I believe Talbot would not be so irresponsible."

"I need to call Nono and discuss this more. He may have an idea." Iemitsu slumped in his chair and reclined. "Oregano, look into this. Give me anything that you can possibly find."

The blonde woman searched through their computers, running back and forth for the past 30 minutes. Iemitsu plopped down at his desk chair, leaning to one side with his chin propped by his right arm as he swiveled back and forth in deep thought. He wasn't surprised anymore with these events occurring one after the other. First, these odd energies from the once thought abandoned Vindicare. Next, the unexplained Yakuza disappearances. Finally, this lost, homeless girl with amnesia. Honestly, what's going on?

Immediately, the blonde man moved for his cell from his pocket, dialed, and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Iemitsu-san. What can I do for you?" A kind older male voice spoke.

"How are you, Nono?" Iemitsu brightened up immediately. "Everything ok, I hope."

"Everything is well. Thank you for asking." The older man on the other end smiled. Iemitsu could hear it in his voice. "Simply enjoying a cup of tea in the greenhouse."

"Excellent." Iemitsu hesitated. He never liked bothering his old friend in fear of worrying him unnecessarily. Only when it seemed urgent. However, now seemed urgent enough. "Actually, sir...there is something I would like to discuss. Of course, if I may, sir."

"You may. We are old friends, Iemitsu-san. No need to be so formal." Nono chuckled.

"Of course, sir." He began. "It's difficult to know where to even begin."

"Take your time, Iemitsu-san."

* * *

"I see a possible connection as well. I remember Tsuna explaining the Representative Battle against the Vindice. I'm relieved that all of them survived. The Vindice are not ones to take lightly." Nono crouched beside his blue rose collection in his green house.

"I'm sorry, sir, for keeping the events secret from you. Uh, how is Xanxus? Squalo?" The blond scratched his stubble nervously.

"Good as new. There are some light scaring, but in time they will vanish. They are a tough bunch." The C.E.D.E.F. relaxed a bit. He didn't sound upset, or angry, even now.

"I am relieved. They aren't Varia for nothing. Still adjusting to Reborn's new appearance?" Iemitsu joked lightly.

"It's amazing to see the Acrobaleno curse removed. I've known Reborn for a long time, so it's great to see them all as they once were. However, with the Vindice gone, I wonder what will happen to the Mafia Law and the Vindicare. They were the ones who kept the rules of the Mafia World." The older man settled back into his chair, watching as a maid refilled his cup of tea.

"I'm wary that there may be more Vindice, but it all seems unlikely that they'll attack or act up if there were more of them. The curse is gone. Tsuna's plan to replace the curse with the same flames worked unexpectedly." The blond swiveled to face Oregano who was still busy searching for more information.

"He even asked me about Talbot's whereabouts. Which is where he gathered the solution. It seems Tablot wished to learn more about the Pacifiers and the Black Flame." Nono paused. "However, at this time, I'm afraid that I do not know where he is currently."

Iemitsu sat there in thought, wondering how everything could possibly fit together. The Mafia and the Yakuza are worlds apart, even if there was a small alliance. The laws and way of life are what separates them. "It seems as if these events and Talbot are tied in some way. Perhaps he really does know of something. His disappearance brings up questions as well. But he's always been an ally to the Vongola, so..."

"I could send out a search group for Talbot, Iemitsu-san?" he offered thoughtfully.

"I would appreciate it if you can, it'll help us greatly, Nono-san."

"Of course. Now," Nono set his cup down and crossed his legs, reclining more in his white chair. "This girl that you've found..."

"Ah, yes. Well, there isn't much to discuss as of yet, besides her rings possibly designed by Talbot. Oh, and she seemed to be able to sense flames and locate them. That's how she managed to find us despite her condition."

"Perhaps...she is the link connecting everything. Her ability sounds rather strong. She must be from a family of Dying Will Flame users." Nono pondered further on the girl's state. "However, her condition is a great concern as well."

"I'm not so familiar about the causes of amnesia. Aside from damage to the head."

"I have met one other who suffered from it."

"Sir?"

"In definition, amnesia is a condition where the memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of the damage. In the brain, memory is stored in several parts of the limbic system. If something were to happen, any condition interfering with the functionality of the system, memory is then lost."

"I see..."

"There are also functional causes, mostly psychological factors. For instance, mental disorders, post-traumatic stress, or in psychoanalytic terms, a defense mechanism. However...there are different variations of this syndrome."

"Like what?"

"It depends on the extent, of course. Long-term memory, the loss or impairment of the ability to form new memories through memorization. Constantly forgetting a piece of information, people, or events. I hope that this is not the case. It can be a difficult condition to deal with."

"I do not believe that is the case. It's more of pre-existing memories and identity loss."

"Unable to recall some or all of her life or identity prior?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm." He was still concerned with the extension of the damage, even if it did not sound too terrible. "There are different types of memory. Procedural memory, automated skills, and then there is declarative memory, which are personal episodes or abstract facts. She can forget one, but retain the other. Not all is entirely lost if isn't so severe."

"That's a relief."

"There is one other thing that interested me in these cases..." Nono stood and walked over towards the blue rose bush in a corner of the spacious room. "Another form of amnesia may impair the ability to imagine future events. It's a case I read a while back, a study, explaining the hippocampus and elements of experiences brought together in the process of re-experiencing the past...or imagining the future."

"Potential foreshadowing..? That's…an intriguing idea." It sounded impossible, yet Uni can do it. Then again, she was an Acrobaleno. So what would this girl be if she was capable of predicting the future? That's a whole different level.

"I can help further if I were to speak to her in person and see for myself, Iemitsu-san. Should I visit?"

"Certainly, Nono-san. I'm fairly certain that she isn't a danger, but just in case we will keep secur-"

"Don't worry, I am capable of handling myself. Please inform me when she awakens." Nono assured him. "I will visit noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"I will also inform you if we find anything more on Talbot. Be careful, Iemitsu-san."

"Thank you. And take care, sir."

The other end clicked to a silence. Iemitsu leaned back and rubbed the sides of his head. There were too many unknowns for him to feel comfortable. It's time to make a move to solve these mysteries.

"Sir, so far, we can't find anything. There's nothing on her in our records. It's like she never existed in the Yakuza, Mafia, or any family at that. No records of school either…how bizarre." Oregano reported, baffled from the lack of intel.

"Interesting." His brown eyes looked down at the picture frame on his desk. 'I wonder…maybe…'

* * *

"_-iko…wake up…kiddo."_

Huh? I am…but I can't…see.

"_Brat! Wake up!"_

Eh? I'm trying to!

"_Please…be safe…Ts-…"_

Wh-why? Is something...

"_Idiot…You better not have died…"_

I'm alive! Can't you see? Hear?

"_I swear. We'll find you…wake up…"_

"_WAKE UP, IDIOT!"_

Bolting up, the girl awakened to a strange white room, filled with unfamiliar equipment. It startled her at first, but she recollected the events slowly and tried to make sense of the voices calling out to her. They were eerie, but maybe they're fragments of her forgotten memories. In that case, it's best to let them come to her naturally rather than forcing herself to remember. After struggling to sit up properly from a dizzy head, she looked around the room observantly. She tried to get out of bed, but ungracefully stumbled off with a surprised 'eep', foot tangled between the sheets.

"What was that?!" Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door as it slid wide open, revealing several black shoes. She couldn't see their faces from hanging upside down on the opposite side of the bed, peering through the bottom.

"Ah! Are you ok?!" A smaller set of feet scampered to her side, helping her untangled her from the sheet. It was frustrating to still be weak like yesterday. She still felt lightheaded, but the nausea was gone, at least.

"Hahaha! A bit clumsy, aren't you? You remind me of someone we know." said Iemitsu, chuckling. She flushed a bit from the embarrassment. Glancing up, she saw it was the Basil boy helping her. She just gave him a scrutinizing look, causing him to blush uncomfortably.

"Thank you…" the girl spoke. The boy looked into her eyes for a brief few seconds before averting them bashfully.

"So," their boss walked around and sat at the edge of her bed. "Did the rest help you remember anything, yet?"

"…" Sitting down, the girl pondered a little longer, trying her best to remember. Her eyes were downcast, looking at her hands. Then something caught her eye, a few letters written in elegant font. She raised her hands to get a closer look. "For my…dearest…Tsu…Tsu-ki…ko…Tsukiko…"

"Tsukiko, huh?" Iemitsu rubbed his chin in thought. 'Yeah, no clue…but this is better than nothing. If she is from our Yakuza allies, then we need to make sure she's safe and alive…'

"That's…my name?" Her eyes never left her rings. "There's a moon on my ring. Does that mean anything to you?"

Iemitsu leaned over and took her hand to observe the ring closely. The details were definitely a rarity. "The moon in engraved in the rock…I can't say for sure what family this is from, I've never seen it before."

"Thank you…" The girl's eyes lifted to his. "You've helped me a lot."

A large hand patted her head. "You don't need to thank me, kiddo. I'm glad to help a little lady in need of help. Call it a 'Father's Instincts'."

"'Father's Instincts'?" She looked at him skeptically, unsure about the expression. Iemitsu caught onto quickly and explained himself.

"I've a son close to your age back home. So I guess...I dunno..." He paused, a moment of hesitation flickered through him. He hardly felt like the father as he should have been for Tsuna. Barely there, not exactly raising him like most father's would. He just...had his own method. He expressed his love and fatherly image a bit differently. They were Mafia.

"I see, well, he's lucky to have a father like you. One who helps those in need of help. Thank you again." She smiled warmly.

Bashfully, the blond folded his arms as his head rose slightly, pointing in the air, with pride. "I do try. Hahahaha~!"

"Don't inflate his ego now..." Lal scoffed, earning another boisterous chuckle from the man.

The girl sat there feeling happy to return a piece of her identity. She finally found something about herself, and for that, she was grateful. A name was a very good start for her memory issue, but…

"I have a question." Sitting back, she lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at them with a curious child-like expression, occasionally using hand gestures. "That energy I felt from here. Do you know? It was…strong, warm, and…familiar."

"Hm? Oh that? Perhaps you mean this?" Iemitsu revealed a bright flame from his hand, as if it were nothing. However, Tsukiko was in complete awe. It felt like the same energy as before. "This is called a Dying Will Flame. Is this the source of energy that you feel?"

"That's it!" She jumped towards him, catching Iemitsu off guard who just chuckled at her child-like behavior.

"Hahaha~! Someone's full of energy." He watched bemusedly. "If you say that it's familiar, then maybe you have a Dying Will Flame…"

The flame illuminated in her wide blue eyes. She felt tempted to touch it. "Dying Will Flame…"

This caught her full attention. Could she do that as well? She looked down at her hands, wondering if that were really possible. "Could you teach me?"

"Why not!" said Iemitsu, but paused when he saw her distant stare. "Do you remember anything more? How did you find your way here?"

"Maybe a little, but looking at it now…it felt so familiar. I suppose I… followed my instinct. As if…it was directing me to you for help. It's difficult to explain. I'm sorry." She felt irritated trying to explain in words, but put up a smile anyways.

"That's fine, Tsukiko-san. Actually," Looking over his shoulder, he nodded towards the blue haired Arcobaleno. "Lal, why don't you help this girl by giving her some lessons, eh?"

The goggle wearing woman stumbled back and paled. "Wh-What?"

Watching his ex-instructor's reaction, Collenello smirked. "Hahaha! Don't you enjoy training others, Lal? Kuro!"

"You too, Collenello~!" Iemitsu sang, just to mess with them.

"Iemitsu!" The blonde Arcobaleno glared at the CEDEF leader.

Tsukiko watched as they argued. It was strange to her. She smiled and giggled when the one named Lal punched the army clad blonde beside her.

"Sigh," Lal directed her full attention to the teen girl. "If I'm going to train you, it's going to be all-out, little girl."

"Huh?" Tsukiko smiled nervously. 'This…can't be good…'

Lal walked up to Tsukiko with a dark smirk. "Be ready in one week at 6 a.m. sharp Monday morning. That'll give you some time to relax fully."

The girl stared at the woman, in awe of her demanding respect attitude. "Don't you dare be late."

Tsukiko stared after the retreating angry woman. The blond man beside her sighed with a small shrug and followed soon after.

"Don't worry. You'll learn a lot with them."

The girl turned to the man and nodded slowly.

"It may be tough and SHE may be difficult to tolerate, but Lal and Collonello are some of the best to train under." Iemitsu smiled at her reassuringly, even if what he said didn't really help put her at ease. 'That way we can keep an eye on her and allow Lal and Collonello judge whether they can be trusted or not.'

Nodding numbly, she sat there in her own reverie, unaware of the rest leaving.

"Continue resting for now, we have guests who would like to speak with you in a few hours." He checked his watch. "It's 8 a.m. the day after we found you."

"I feel much better now...the rest did some good for me." She stretched her arms above her head and popped her back, ending with a contented sigh.

"They'll be here about noon. Here are some clothes that I had Oregano grab for you. The bathroom is right over there, so clean up if you'd like." A set of clothes in a small bundle was placed at the foot of her bed. He turned to leave, but stopped when she made a motion intending to say something. "Yes, Tsukiko-san?"

"Ah...Iemitsu-san...thank you." She muttered nervously, loud enough for him to hear.

The man smiled genuinely. "No problem."

Then he left. She took this moment to get dressed, observing the clothes he left behind. It was very similar to what they wore. Simple, yet sleek, black suit with a light blue button shirt. There was a pair of undergarments, too. She didn't feel so uncomfortable with knowing the fact that it was the woman who gathered these clothes for her. Had it been any of the others, it would definitely have been awkward...

She was in and out of the shower, drying her hair, and getting dressed. She felt refreshed and clear-minded. The headaches and chest pains were gone. Yet her condition remained the same. It was frustrating to say the least.

In the meantime, as she waited, she took her time to observe her silver rings closely. They were certainly unique in their own designs. Someone special must have made them for her. The larger ring resembled a class ring. It, however, had a wolf etched in the clear rock. The others weren't as large, but one other stood out to her greatly. It reminded her of the rainbow, all colors aligned in a circle round a slightly larger clear rock with a moon etched in it. The theme was strange, maybe cliché, but it fit to something about herself. Perhaps she loved wolves and the night sky moon. It must have a relationship with her origin and identity.

Then, an idea hit her. Watching Iemitsu summon his brilliant flame spurred something in her. If what he said was possibly true, then why not try it out for her own?

Standing straight and assertively, she raised her hands and focused on them completely. Maybe if she could focus on one point in her body, she could do it?

Closing her eyes, she tried hard to cut out everything around her and breathed steadily. She felt a spark from within, but nothing visible came from her. Shaking her head and arms briefly, she steadied herself again and watched her hands this time. With furrowed brows, she stared without a blink with great determination and irritation. He made it look so natural.

Nothing happened still.

"Ugh! What gives!" She threw her hands in the arm frustratedly. "I know I can do it..."

A presence from the door interrupted her fuming head. It was the Basil boy.

"Hello, uh, Tsukiko-san." He bowed respectively.

"Basil, was it?"

"Ah, yes! I hope that you are feeling well." He looked over her briefly to inspect. "You look good in the suit Oregano bought for you."

"She bought them? I should thank her...um, where is she?" She stepped forward, towards the door he stood under. It was then she realized that they were the same height, maybe a little taller than him. She must be older in that case, or he was just short.

"She's on an errand right now, but she'll be back later. You can tell her then." He turned sideways, allowing an opening in the doorway. "However, Nono-sama and his Guardians will be here shortly to meet you in an hour. Let's wait in the lounge, please?"

"Lead the way, sir." She smiled politely.

Basil lead her out and down the hallway. She hadn't seen the rest of the building except the outside and the room she stayed to rest in. The hallway was much larger, decorated in a dark red carpet, expensive paintings, and rich red wood furniture. It is far from anything she'd seen before, or remembered. She could smell the cleanliness, even the scent smelt expensive. She took great caution in each step she made. She feared she'd make a mistake, break something, and owe her life to pay the debt. Not something she wanted to risk and find out the consequence. This place amazed her already.

"I saw that you were trying to summon your flame in the room." The dirty blond hair spoke up to start a small conversation.

"Yes, well...as you probably witnessed, nothing happened. I truly believe that I can do it. I just don't know why it isn't working." Blue eyes looked ahead as they walked into the elevator, falling distant and uncertain.

Taking in her confusion, the boy frowned slightly, understanding what she might be going through. "You shant worry, Tsukiko-san. I'm certain that you will find your answers soon. Lal-san and Collonello-san are excellent teachers."

She turned to the boy, eyes slightly widened by his comforting words. These people, most of them, were kind to her. She felt as though she didn't deserve it entirely. They didn't know each other. Such random acts of kindness were rare, but she knew they were not unheard of.

Life was strange and unexpected.

Just then, the doors opened up as they arrived to their destination. They walked down yet another hallway, the same colors, size, and theme. Only, it seemed more homely. More used.

Basil lead her to a large set of doors with the same red wood as the hall tables she saw every so often. He pushed ahead, opening them waited for her to walk in first. His gentlemanly behavior surprised her even more.

No one was in the large room, set up much like a cozy living room. In the end stood a bar and a balcony at the opposite side. It was a comfortable lounge with leather couches, red wood center table, and a large fireplace. Was this a style for western homes and Europe?

Thinking about it, what was her home like?

"Are you thirsty and hungry? I imagine that you haven't eaten yet." Basil offered.

"Honestly? I'm famished. And a bit dehydrated." Tsukiko giggled nervously.

"There's nothing to worry about. Here." He pulled out a clear, plastic container with a halved wrap and water bottle. He smiled as he handed it to her, gesturing his hand towards the bar to eat. She followed his example as he sat at one of the stools.

She tried to bear with being the only one eating and watched occasionally. It was making her nervous. "It's delicious. Thank you."

He smiled in response. As she downed the wrap and water, failing miserably to hide her hunger, Lal and Collonello burst through the doors arguing.

"I swear, Collonello! If you don't shut that damn trap of yours, I'm going to shove this gun so far up your ass-Oh. Basil. Um. Tsukiko?" The older blunette walked over to them, shortly followed by a grinning Collonello. His expression held a cocky, suggestive attitude as his gaze stayed a bit on the younger male. This act didn't slip either teen. Basil blushed when the blond eyebrows wiggled and had a 'shit-eating-grin'.

"So, a mini date around the building, eh, Basil? We were about to go get her, but I see that you had already beat us to the punch." Collonello teased to the boy's dismay. "Didn't think you go for the older ladies, too, Kuro!"

"Collonello!" Lal hissed, her face flushing a bit red from either anger or embarrassment.

The blond looked at her, feigning ignorance. "What?"

Lal rolled her eyes at the blond and turned to the teens. "Iemitsu is meeting Nono downstairs, but the meeting will be held here. Collonello and I will be waiting in the other room, but I think you, Basil, should come with us, too."

"Certainly, ma'am." Basil nodded affirmatively.

"Don't call me that..." Her expression darkened.

"What? Does it make you feel old? Well, to be fair, you kind of-" "Don't you dare finish that statement if you want to live."

Their bickering began. Through her light blue eyes, she found the exchange immensely amusing. They fought like an old married couple. It was tempting to say so out loud, but based upon the older woman's temper, it wouldn't be a smart idea.

"Let's go. C'mon, Basil!" The woman stormed out, leaving the rest to follow accordingly.

"Is she always so short-tempered?" She had to ask.

"Ah, well," Collonello folded his arms and considered what to say without regretting it later if caught. "Not always, but when pushed, yes. It's just..Lal. Kuro!"

"Anything I should be wary about?" She needed to know these things if she wanted to survive.

"Just watch what you say and follow her instructions. Even then, go beyond and work hard. I feel that will keep you alive long enough. Kuro!" Of course, a joke.

With that, she was left alone in the lounge till Iemitsu and the guests arrived. That was fine with her, she wanted to check out the view with this chance.

Throwing away her trash, she stepped over towards the balcony doors and flipped the latch up to open. The wind wasn't terribly strong, but gave her a cool breeze. It was comforting to be outside.

There were many flowers placed on the balcony. They were beautiful, but she could only recognize a few. Violet, bluebell, and jasmine. She was tempted to sleep in the reclined chair up there.

Even as she gazed below, she felt no fear of the height. In fact, it gave her a certain exhilarating feeling of excitement and...power. These reactions existed to a forgotten memory. The connection was still there, but they all confused her.

Experimentally, she leaned forward a bit, gradually hoisting herself up onto the edge. She sat and allowed her legs to sway. The view of the far ground hit her with realization of what she was doing. She wasn't crazy, but this feeling was much similar to before as she leaped over the wall. It seemed natural to her.

While she observed the ground below and drowned in her own thoughts, she remained unaware of the doors opening as several footsteps walked in one by one. She was too caught up in listening to the city beyond to notice Iemitsu joining her on the balcony.

"You're not thinking of jumping, are you?"

"Eh?! Y-You startled me!" His voice kicked her out of her own thoughts with a skip in her heart beat. She looked back ahead and down, her expression distant. "I wasn't planning to jump. Don't worry. It's just...this...it feels...natural. Does...that make any sense at all? Haha..."

"Natural?" Iemitsu leaned over a bit to see her expression clearly. "Why don't we go inside and talk about it. There's someone I'd like to introduce to you. I think that one of them can help you."

Nodding, she swiveled around and pushed off gracefully on the balls of her feet with well managed balance. She turned to the blond as he walked inside, the room was filled with about seven others, mostly older men, either Iemitsu's age or older. Six of them stood around the one sitting much older man. He faced her with a gentle smile, slowly standing up to greet her. He extended his hand to her with a slight bow as she shook it.

"Tsukiko, I presume?" He asked politely. "I am Timoteo, but some call me Nono."

She nodded slightly, her eyes glued to his calm and kind face. There was something about him she was drawn to. His presence...it was powerful, yet...benevolent. However, the men standing around them put her on the edge, it was making her nervous with them staring at her so intently. Only a two of them, couple of the obvious younger individuals, smiled kindly and nodded in greeting. That calmed her a bit, but the others looked so tense. It could just be their personalities, but she still didn't like it. The odd thing was how she was so tempted to throw them off guard by saying something or, well, make a face at them. It was definitely a childish thought. Was she like that before?

As if sensing her distress, the older man, Nono, waved for them to leave the room. Iemitsu sat beside them, giving the Guardians a reassuring nod. She watched one of the older men, about the same age as Nono, give her a strange mistrusting glare. She didn't blame the guy, honestly. She was an unknown.

"Child, there is no need to be afraid. I'm simply here to help you." He spoke softly, drawing her attention to his wrinkled, smiling eyes.

"I appreciate you doing so, but why would you want to? It's strange for either of you to be so...helpful. Why?" She looked at her hands nervously, fidgeting worriedly. "Neither of you know who am I. Nor do I..."

Nono could sense the doubt and fear in her voice and posture, especially those beautiful sad eyes brighter than the blue sky. It had been a while since he had last interacted with an amnesia victim; even then it was upsetting to watch them live on without knowing who they were or their loved ones. For all their beloved knew, they were lost without a way home, or deceased.

"I understand how you must feel about your current situation. Lost and alone." He paused, thinking over what he could say to help her quail her struggling confusion and loss. Of course, they need her to remember whatever information she can in order to help them. However, he couldn't exactly bring that up without potentially upsetting her and getting her to accuse them of manipulation and whatnot. She needed to feel comfortable and eased into the situation. Conditions such as amnesia can be risky. "Someone dear to me has suffered from amnesia."

Surprise light up her sad face, head snapping up to look at him unexpectedly. "Just as I am? How are they? Did they...recover...their memories?"

Nono hesitated with the answer, but he must remain honest to the girl. "Not all, but the stronger events and memories of most people were restored. He is fine. Returned to his wife and children long ago. He lives happily."

She still smiled, even knowing that there isn't a 100% recovery. Nono relaxed and kindly smiled at her response. This child must be very patient and understanding, he thought.

"How did he recover them?" She inquired.

"Well, that is the interesting part." The older man motioned to Iemitsu, who stood and walked to the door and called in someone. "If you will allow it, I'd like to help you as we did for him."

"Definitely! If it'll help, of course." She smiled widely at him, her childish enthusiasm returning. Nono chuckled at her in amusement.

Just as Iemitsu returned, one other followed him. It was one of the men who accompanied Nono, posisbly the tallest of the group. He stood out a little in appearance with dark tanned skin, many ear piercings, a sharp angled face, and interesting dreadlocks. She was more intrigued by why Iemitsu had brought him. Was he this special method that helped the other amnesia patient?

"Tsukiko-san, this is Bouche Croquant. His is one of my...guardians. He, too, summons a Dying Will Flame." He explained to help her understand the man's importance. "However, his is a different color and holds different attributes than others as all are unique."

"There are different types of flames?" She wondered which one she had then. How could a flame be different, though? Fire is usually orange or red, possibly blue. So how many variations are there?

Nodding, the older man then began to recite something. "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with deceit."

She had no clue what he was trying to tell her. Creating something from nothing and nothing from something? Enemy? Family? Was he giving her a riddle to solve?

"He holds the Mist Flame of illusions. In our Family, and few others, there are those with Dying Will Flames who can use them to fight and protect for their friends and families, though not all follow that example. They are considered 'Guardians', special individuals who are able to control and use them to fight with." He lifted his scepter as a demonstration, summoning a flame much like Iemitsu's to light up from its top. Just as before, she stared in awe as his flame blazed brilliantly.

"Yours is just like Iemitsu-san's!" She watched from across the table.

"It is. We hold the Sky flame. It is orange."

"Sky? How are there different types of flames?" She paused and then looked up at the taller tanned gentlemen expectantly. "What does yours look like, if you don't mind?"

Without waiting, Bouche lifted his ringed hand and summoned his indigo colored flame. She observed in awe at the shape and texture it held in comparison to the orange, blazing sky flame. Since when were flames such odd colors, she mused.

"So the mist flame, essentially, is construction?" She thought out loud, glancing at the old man once more. "To create something from nothing. Building illusions to deceive."

"Yes, but we can discuss that on a later time. Shall we begin?" Nono looked over to Bouche and then the other two for confirmation. "Now, Tsukiko-san, please lay down on that couch you are on and we will begin."

Nodding obediently, she then scooted over and lifted her feet to remove her shoes. She laid back and looked over at them patiently. She felt herself grow nervous, but with great excited anticipation. She trusted them, somehow.

"Now, Bouche, here, will use his ability to tap into your memories and dreams."

"I-Is that really possible?" She watched the taller male intently as he moved closer.

"It is the same technique we used previously, though Bouche has had more practice and should be able to do more this time around." Nono stayed put, giving her verbal support. "There is nothing to worry about, nothing bad will happen. He will just take a peep inside your mind."

Bouche walked over and sat carefully at the end of the center table to face her. "Relax, miss. Close your eyes, release any tension from your body, and focus on anything remotely familiar. Think about it and focus on just that."

Doing as he instructed, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, in and out. There was a moment of silence, besides their breathing, as she felt herself drift.

What could she remember first? Something familiar?

Instantly, her first thought were the voices from every time she woke, as if they were actually trying to communicate to her. It was either that, or the dream she had beside the bridge when she first woke.

As she settled on that, she felt herself slip into a deep sleep. Noticing this, Bouche settled one hand on her forehead, closed his eyes and focused his flames into pressure points. Pushing them into her temple, he focused on the sleeping energy he found from within her.

It was moments later when he managed to successful walk the floors of her subconsciousness.

Iemitsu and Nono observed for minutes as Bouche sits quietly and firmly in his spot. Tsukiko appeared to have slipped into a deep slumber.

A concerned Iemitsu watched as the two remained still, oblivious to their external surroundings. He couldn't see any changes, or what was possibly happening. "So...how does it work?"

"Bouche is searching her mind and dreams for any clues. From that, we will see what our next step is." Nono settled back into his seat and looked over towards the C.E.D.E.F. "It is up to her on what she is willing to recover, as well as what is recoverable. Certain memories are able to be erased and rewritten. However, it's rare for some illusionists. It is especially rare for one to be able to experience the memories and dreams of some. It takes a special ability and power."

"Body and mind possession." Iemitsu couldn't help but think that if this didn't work, perhaps Mukuro Rokudo would be of some help. Chances of that happening were slim. He still didn't hold a very high opinion of the Vongola, but seemed to tolerate Tsuna and the other Guardians a lot more since the Representative Battle. In time, even he will warm up. To some degree.

A soft whimper caught their attention.

Tsukiko was twitching. Her eyes rolled constantly from behind their lids, her hands flexing, and her jaw moving as if attempting to speak. She was beginning to show signs of panic from her dream-like-state. Her breath grew irregular, as if experiencing a bad memory, or nightmare.

Concerned the two men moved around to see how the illusionist was holding up. He seemed slightly effected by whatever was happening to her as his brows were furrowed and slowly beading sweat.

"What the hell is going on? Is that normal?" The blond turned to the Vongola 9th who looked just as concerned.

"No, this is...strange. All he is doing is viewing whatever it is she is creating in her mind. Then again, since this is a subconscious connection, I suppose anything is possible. As dreams are limitless, but her memories..." Nono leaned forward, peering up into Bouche's pain-stricken expression. "What could he have found?"

….

Voices, there were so many inside her head. Several of them were static, but were repetitive. Perhaps they were pieces of memories looped in her head, but she was then unable to understand what they meant. With this unique limitation, he needed to try and make sense of her dreams, or memories. The goal is to unlock and interpret the meaning.

Naturally, the mind is a mysterious and fascinating world of dreams, where the rules of reality do not apply. No logic. Possibly no physics. There were endless possibilities. Colors, shapes, people, events, creatures, etc.

Bouche had studied the moods and interpretations of dreams to help his skill and understanding. No other individual can share the same background, emotions, or experiences, which all make up who you are. All dreams, as he read, are connected to your reality, memories suppressed, experiences, or even a future you wished for. At times, you can't control them.

Yet as he observed the strange space he stood in, he couldn't help but sense that...someone, or something, was watching him. Of course, that could be Tsukiko's awareness kicking in, yet he was certain he had made himself invisible to even her.

Could this near emptiness be what she dreams about every night, or was it just this specific memory she found most recognizable?

Shadows flickered in the distance, the static voices becoming clearer each moment they were visible. A certain few were male voices, clearly attempting to communicate to her as they repeated her name and some broken sentences he could only catch.

The words 'safe', 'family', and 'find' were some of the few he was able to decipher in their buzzing voices. A dream like this was difficult to understand. Yet these words hinted at something. That much he was certain.

In dream terminology, shadows have several meanings, dependent on how she feels about them. Fear. Illusion. Unknown parts of yourself. Aspects of yourself that you have not acknowledge. Or a piece of yourself that you are rejecting. One meaning that stands above the rest at most, the shadow in a dream is a sign of inheritance, or legacy. In that case, Iemitsu's assumption would be correct.

Experimentally, he moved forward, following a few of the shadows, eerily resembling apparitions, that seemed to have grouped together in one direction.

A new, clear feminine voice whispered, alarming him. It wasn't Tsukiko's. Much older by the sound of it.

_'You shouldn't be here...get out...'_

Just then, the floors in the far distance all around him began to crumble and collapse, revealing a fire that surrounded him to the point he had no where to escape. He wasn't too concerned about the fire until it closed in enough that he could actually feel the heat radiating from the it.

That is not possible.

This is a dream within the mind. It shouldn't be able to construct something physical like this.

He began to panic as the heat grew stronger, yet stopped far enough to not actually touch him. Was this a warning, he wondered.

Taking in the assumed hint, he focused on his own escape. He saw enough.

Abruptly, Bouche is shut out of Tsukiko's mind, breathing in short, ragged breaths. Nono and Iemitsu were startled, surprising the mist user as they were now sitting beside him and the still unconscious Tsukiko with strangled concern written all over their faces. They clearly wanted answers to what the hell just happened.

"Are you ok, Bouche?" His boss questioned him worriedly.

The 9th Mist Guardian nodded shortly, still trying to regain his composure and process the information to share. The two boss' sat back and waited patiently for Bouche to calm down.

"Her mind is...unusual, or her dreams, at least. I only found a few pieces to use, but it was strange." Bouche straightened himself and stood to clear his mind.

"What did you see? Verdict?" Iemitsu asked seriously.

"There were shadows. A few of them. In dream terminology, it could mean anything. I believe that a few may apply to her, even in this condition." He faced them directly, one hand in his pocket as the other gestured when he continued professionally. "As I gathered then, the shadows represent fear, rejected aspects of herself, or unacknowledged. Which can also define her amnesia and the voices with no faces as you had described to us. However, Iemitsu-san, I do agree with you that she is somebody of great importance. The shadow is commonly viewed as a sign of inheritance, or legacy."

Iemitsu folded his arms, clearly liking the positive direction this is heading. Her link to the Yakuza has a higher percent chance of being true now. Even if their only source of backup comes from her dreams. "Then we can safely assume that she is related to our allied Yakuza and needs our protection till we can understand what is going on."

"That is a start." Nono inserted as he gazed down at the now relaxed girl who now began to stir. "I may not have Tsunayoshi-kun's Hyper Intuition, but I know that this child is innocent. She is a victim. Somehow. Some way."

"I do agree with you, sir, but...there is more." The mist user paused.

"What happened? You looked like you were in pain externally." Nono noted.

"Something unnatural happened while I was in there." Bouche looked over them. "After the shadows, another voice spoke to me, as clear as we are now. She had told me to 'get out'."

"Tsukiko-san's?" Nono guessed.

Bouche shook his head. "It wasn't Tsukiko-san's. I don't know who, but an older woman's."

"Wait, the dream, or memory, spoke to you?" Disbelievingly, the blond narrowed his eyes. That sounds a bit...creepy.

"It felt like someone was watching me. Then they surrounded me with a burning fire to prevent me from going any further." Bouche gazed at his hand, remembering the heat. "It was real."

"Real..? Wait, this doesn't sound right." Iemitsu sat at the foot of Tsukiko and observed her seriously.

"I have a theory that Tsukiko isn't suffering from a normal type of amnesia. It's seems as if someone had locked away her memories. It isn't like before. While I was in there, it was...empty, except for the lingering echoes, as I assume we can call them. Echoes of her memories." He had a hard time understanding this girls mind. "It's as though someone is guarding her mind. Yet...it seems all impossible."

"In our field of work, NOTHING is IMPOSSIBLE." Iemitsu spoke half-jokingly. "So her amnesia is abnormal. Brain-washed, perhaps? That sounds awfully desperate. What could she have gotten herself into? Or...why would someone do this to a child?"

As Tsukiko stirred, the men settled back into their seats, intending to not alarm the girl. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily, unaware of what happened it seemed. Sitting up, the girl looked around, catching the subtle concern emitting from them.

"What happened?" She asked.

The three hesitated to speak up. However, Iemitsu felt the need to take up the responsibility and fill her in. As he shifted to sit beside her, he looked at her calmly.

"It seems that there were some unexpected events." He patted her back reassuringly and proceeded to explain everything he could. He relayed all, except the bits of her relations to the Yakuza. The time wasn't right.

"I see...Someone may have done this to me..." Her blue eyes were downcasted, feeling a bit depressed. Yet she knew that she shouldn't be, there was still hope. "What about recovering my memories, or is it too damaged? Although...I'm not so sure I can understand how someone could just...manually remove or lock my memories."

"We assume it was a skilled Mist user, or someone with certain abilities." Nono inserted. "However, there is no need to worry over this. We will figure this out together, Tsukiko-chan."

The blunette nodded slightly. Truly appreciating the help that they were giving her. She felt reassured and safe.

"I will help however I can, young miss." This time, Bouche eased her tension. She looked over towards with small concern. He seemed ok now, but from what they told her...it sounded a bit scary. Stuck in a dark area with fire surrounding you. And a voice. She was certainly unaware of that bit. She just dreamt of the same things over and over with the darkness and voices all familiar to her. Her problem was abnormal, apparently.

After a few moments of discussion on her physical and mental state, she learned more about amnesia and similar states than before. Most questions were directed to understand the limits and possible damage. Just as they had concluded, it was not a natural. She provided them with enough information to take a next step. However, it clearly required time and little help from Bouche.

Soon, Nono left with his Guardians after he genuinely guaranteed her that he was going to help her. She smiled, giving him a tight embrace filled with gratitude. She didn't understand why they were helping her, but, honestly, does one have to have a reason? She could trust them. She just...knew it.

* * *

NOTE

I've made some changes, if you can tell. I added some bits here and there...and moved a few pages from the end to the next chapter. There is a reason this one is called 'Lost', thought to explore that more. Trying to be more cohesive with the new chapters and whatnot. I needed to bring in Nono and more of Iemitsu for a stronger base establishment of their bonds. This includes Basil, who I think will definitely develop more with her as close friends, sibling maybe? There's a certain image I'm trying to create for her. It's suppose to change as a character development process.

Does that make sense? D:

Inspiration songs for story overall:

_Be More by Dino__, __Treasure by Flyleaf__, __In the Dark by Flyleaf__, __Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park__ and __For You by Azu_.

I find it fun to find the right beat due to the mood.


	2. Welcome to Namichu!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. I do not intend to make any profit off of these.

Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon

Pairing: Dino and OC

**Part II: **_**Welcome to Nami-chu!**_

And so…her training commenced.

"Move it!" Lal scolded the other blunette into continuing her usual training routine outside on the open field. For 3 months, Tsukiko was observed by the CEDEF and trained by Lal and Collenello, who in return treated her with more respect over time. In their perspective, she appeared to have some knowledge and skill already buried deep in the confinements of her lost memories. With Bouche's help, they were able to help her recover a few bits.

They were determined to unlock everything.

Tsukiko hurdled over another attack from the older female, evading every flame sent to obliterate her. One after another, Lal continued to test her agility. The girl was nimble. She moved swiftly and vigilantly, as if every move was well thought through before she made them. She weaved through the flames one after the other, or through several groups. She moved like a whole new person.

Deciding to kick up a notch, Lal decided to step in for a little bit of close hand-to-hand combat.

"Be ready, Tsukiko!"

Somersaulting away, the teen evaded an incoming attack from Lal's giant centipede. It just barely wrapped its body around her to immobilize her. Just thinking about its many legs and the texture of its hard surface gave her the willies, never once a bug or insect person.

Just as she made a few more back moves, Lal had attempted to kick her feet from under her to throw of her landing. She barely made it by a hairs width. "Shit! That was a close call!"

Landing a few feet away from her, Tsukiko watched as her teacher fell into a familiar stance. Daringly, the younger female smirked smugly. "Getting slow, Lal-shishou?"

"Don't get smug with me, brat. There's a great world of difference between your skills and mine." Lal glared, but grinned in amusement. She was beginning to remind her of her younger self. Believing that no one could best her.

She had to admit, she enjoyed the time spent sparing with the Arcobaleno. She's learned a lot and sharpened her rusty skills. She admired the woman on many levels. Lal was incredibly smart, strong, and beautiful. Beautiful and can kick your ass. That's what she loved.

Jumping out of her own distracting thoughts, Tsukiko quickly avoided an incoming attack, Lal's fist nearly grazing the side of her head. Yet she could feel the intense Rain flame's heat.

"You're getting distracted! If I were aiming to kill you, you'd be dead by now. Snap out of it!" Lal lectured, leaping away from her before the girl was able to retaliate.

"S-Sorry!" The younger girl dusted off her worn shorts and dirtied white tank top. Adjusting her fingerless gloves and ponytail, she readied herself to attack. Her combat boots dug into the ground, prepared to spring forward.

Off in the distance near the chasm, Collenello and Iemitsu watched the two ladies punch and kick each other, gradually falling deeper into the distance. Iemitsu raised his binoculars, grinning widely at the teen's progress.

"She's getting stronger." Iemitsu observed, rubbing his scruffy blond beard, handing Collenello the binoculars.

"Lal thinks highly of her skills. She believes that she's got so much hidden potential. I've never seen so focused, other than teaching your son and myself." The Rain Arcobaleno smirked through the lens.

"Heh~! This generation…has already surpassed our own." The C.E.D.E.F. watched over the battle coolly till the day felt to night. They waited, taking the moment to relax as it was one of the few opportunities they had in a while. It had been a while since Lal started her training, every so often, Collenello will jump in for Lal and even taught her a few tricks of his own.

Hiding behind trees and bushes, the amnesia girl surveyed the area to find her teacher out of sight. The sky had already fallen to nighttime as a few stars lit the sky faintly, rendering her vision limited in distance. However, she wasn't about to let lack of sight hinder her training.

'She's going to attack soon.' Tsukiko muttered to herself as she stilled in the shadows, listening to the wind rustle the trees and anticipating where the Arcobaleno will appear.

There was a momentary spike of energy from behind her. Turning quickly, she spotted her blue flames coming in her direction. Thinking fast, she leapt from her hiding spot and ran; searching in the direction the shot came from.

This was her daily routine. She practiced using her sensing skills in battle when night strolled around, making it more of a challenge in the dark, and fought back the best she could. She had very few memories floating around in her dreams, but these routines felt so familiar. These skirmishes helped her restlessness.

"You've improved." Stopping, the blunette watched as Lal landed in front of her with a smirk. "I think you have more potential than Reborn's student, that little Vongola kid. Even my old student, that piece of crap."

Still in her defensive stance, Tsukiko was fully alert in case the woman strikes. It wasn't uncommon for the woman to sneak attack when she first lets her guard down. She was relentless.

Each day, Lal devoted herself to the girl who she truly believed had hidden potential, wondering what power she had hidden within. Every so often, Collenello and Iemitsu would jump in and take her place as teacher. She was surprised the girl managed to hold her own against Iemitsu, who gradually held nothing back. He had to go full out when the girl picked up fast. Collenello had his fun shooting at her. They watched keenly as the girl maneuvered calmly at every flame bullet by flipping, jumping, and somersaulting. Whoever her teacher was before, they were to be recognized. The girl moved like Fon nearly.

All the while, the CEDEF leader, Iemitsu, contacted and communicated back and forth with Nono and Reborn about Tsukiko's mysterious past. Neither had any leads on her name or her past, which left them to think that she was raised cut-off from the world, or her records and history wiped clean by some strong connections. The only possible lead would have been the dead Yakuza family, no signs of survivors as of yet.

Finding Talbot was next to impossible; the man was practically off the map. She was left in the dark the entire time they had their transactions. Iemitsu thought it would be best not to have her run in a direction that may be wrong.

It took her a while to practice summoning her flame. It nearly killed her during the forced process. Iemitsu noted how Lal's teaching process seemed a bit...unethical, but effective. The young girl had guts and a strong will to follow through with it. She had all of their respect. She proved to be a strong-willed and fully devoted student. Lal took pride in the girl. As did Collenello.

After a month into her training, it turned out that the girl had a flame after all, but not an ordinary one. Neither Arcobaleno could identify its properties. Tsukiko appeared just as shocked but she was ecstatic to have something more connecting to who she was. She was driven to learn more about herself. Iemitsu continued to research for her past. In all his years, he had never seen a flame quite like hers. This girl proved to be something else.

The entire time, she could only regain small pieces of her memory at a time, but nothing clear. Most of them appeared in her dreams, which usually consisted of only voices. She described them to be nothing but darkness shrouding her dreams, she couldn't visualize anything but that. None of it could prove useful, and this concerned Iemitsu. If this girl could possibly be from the possibly deceased Yakuza family, then would it help if he sent her to Japan to jog her memories? Where could he send her that would be considered safe?

Then it hit him. The only safe place he could be sure of…was with his son and Reborn. She could help Reborn train him and vice versa, keep him on his toes for the time being. If Talbot were found, and cooperative, perhaps he would know something.

"Basil, Oregano, Lal, Collenello…" The CEDEF leader turned in his chair, facing the rest. There was a certain spark in his eye and they knew all too well what it meant. It meant trouble.

"Oh no…" Lal rubbed her temple in exasperation. "For the love of…"

"The old man must be up to no good. Kuro!" Collenello laughed.

"S-Sir?" "Master?" Oregano and Basil stood anxiously as their boss schemed.

Iemitsu feigned hurt. "You guys! Have you no faith in me?!"

Lal gave him an obvious blank stare. "No…"

"Ouch!" the man grabbed his chest as if it truly hurt. However, the expression switched instantly to a serious one. "I think I know what could help little Tsukiko with her amnesia problem. Possibly. It's worth the shot, I'd say."

"What do you have in mind, sir?" the woman with glasses inquired. She could play along for a little while.

"Tsukiko is Japanese so she must have family and memories in Japan. So why not send her there? It could help resurface some deep memories within her. It's the only thing we haven't tried." Iemitsu twirled a pen in his hands, pondering. "I think it's time we return to Japan and visit my adorable son~! I'm sure my lovely Nana-chan would love to see us~!"

The CEDEF group watched in both shock and horror on their faces as their boss whistled without a care. It's official. Their boss has lost it.

"W-Wait, sir! Please think this through!"

"I miss my sweet, cute Nana-chan~!" The blonde man made a funny face, lips pouting over the picture of his wife and son on his desk.

"Please, sir! Do reconsider this!" Tsukiko strode over to the car while the servants packed what little she owned. Tsukiko observed Iemitsu as he continued to order the servants to pack their items. The petite girl sighed heavily and slouched, surrendering to his direct orders since arguing with the man was impossible. "I don't want to be a burden on your family…and considering we know nothing about my past, wouldn't it be…risky?"

"Now, now, Tsukiko~! It'll give you plenty of opportunities to recover your memories. What's more, I have some business to take care of in Japan." The man chuckled as he began to step forward to the car door beside her, opening it for her and stepping away to walk around the car. "I have faith that you and my son will get along. Besides, they're capable of protecting themselves. I've already talked it over with Nana. She's thrilled to meet you~! My Nana-chan is so sweet~!"

She let out another sigh. He's always on the move, barley giving them time to breath.

"I-It's not that I don't want to go to Japan and meet your family, in fact, I'm excited to finally meet them." Tsukiko anxiously began to rub her hands together, fumbling, thinking of what to do or say. Now that she knew a little more about herself, she was content with just that. The thought of leaving her comfort zone, the headquarters, made her uncomfortably fidgety. "I feel…scared of what I may find out about…me. I-I don't know! What will happen to me..?"

Tsukiko began pacing back and forth until she stumbled and smacked her face against the opened door, accidently shutting it. "Gah!"

"Ah! Are you ok, Tsukiko-san?!" Basil rushed to her side, helping her up from her embarrassing misstep. "You must be careful."

"Ah, hahaha…yea, sorry." A faint blush painted her cheeks. She had some weird habits when scared and on edge. She's not a klutz, really, but whenever she's completely distracted, she tends to stumble a bit. 'Well, that was mortifying.'

"Tsukiko," Iemitsu spoke. "I can understand what you must be feeling right now. It's ok to be scared of the unknown, but you won't be alone. I assure you."

"Not…alone..?" The girl stared out into the distance; so many worries flooded her thoughts. She really wondered what she was like before this annoying amnesia problem. All she could do was go with the flow. In this case, that flow would be Iemitsu. Or force. Go with the force. Yeah, that sounds about right.

After they were completely packed, Tsukiko reluctantly entered the car, saying her good-byes to Lal and Collenello who were left to watch over the headquarters.

"Make sure you watch over the place and be sure not to get too heated in your love-making while we're away~!" Iemitsu made a dumb, suggestive face, wriggling his brows and winking at the two Arcobaleno who blushed madly and cursed at the blunt man. Tsukiko and Basil both blushed at the evocative remark. She fought the urge to smack her forehead at the man's inappropriate joke.

The car began to move, heading to the airport. She may not have many memories to chose from, but this place would always be her most memorable. It's strange to think that not too long ago; she stumbled here, searching, and now she's considered a part of the team, or family as they put it. She did want to find out more about her past, but it scared her for some reason. Maybe, she thought, some things are meant to be forgotten?

Tsukiko and the others listened to Iemitsu share stories of his son and his Guardians. It was rare too hear Iemitsu speak about his feelings, except how cute Nana was. He was constantly bragging about his wife. He was a kind man, though forceful at times. He gave her a place to stay and treated her as if…his own daughter. She felt unworthy of such kindness, yet…why would he take her in without a second thought, she wondered. It was strange, but something in the back of her mind was telling her not to think too much on it.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Tsuki-chan~?" sang the older man.

"I'll protect them. I'll do my best." Tsukiko held a confident and stern look. Her eyes were glued on his, without faltering.

'Where did that come from?' Iemitsu thought. He smiled, leaned over, and ruffled the girl's hair. "Hehe. I know, Tsukiko."

"Eh?! Dad's coming?!"

"And he's bringing someone to stay here for a while. So it's up to you to watch over her when he has to leave again."

"They're like a foreign exchange student, Tsu-kun!"

With a lame expression, Tsuna stared incredulously at his mother and Reborn. It was morning and he was already hearing ridiculous news about his father and some atypical decision he makes. What a way to start out the day. "What the-Why?!"

His mother, Nana, continued to smile while she cleaned up the kitchen, occasionally humming happily a song she used to sing to him when he was younger. Tsuna glanced at his un-cursed instructor, which he's still adjusting to seeing, hoping for an explanation for his father's faulty nature. When was this decided? Even if he had an opinion, no one really listened to him. So why should this bother him so much? There are strange things always occurring in his extremely unorthodox life.

"Don't you think that we already have enough people staying here?" The urge to groan was strong, he couldn't believe this. Although he was used to the crowded house and how he is always on his toes cause of Reborn, a person his dad sends over couldn't be good news. Was something wrong with them? Were they scary and mean? Multiple images of what the person could look like passed through his head.

"Your father said that she needs a place to stay. It's only temporary, Tsu-kun." Of course his mother would be kind enough to let a complete stranger live with them. She let Bianchi, Reborn, and Futa stay with them no problem and…wait…

"Eh?! A-A girl?!" It took him a while to register the gender. This is worse than he imagined.

"She's about two years older than you, Tsuna." Reborn responded. "Though, we aren't for certain. We just need to keep her with you all for the time being. There's a good reason why she's staying."

No-Good Tsuna stared at his mentor, wondering who she was even more. "What do you mean? Why would you send someone you barely know here?!"

SMACK!

"Uwah!" Even in adult form, Reborn still uses violence. His foot collided with the teens face, leaving a lovely big red mark. He grabbed his face in pure agony. He does this whenever his mother looks away. ALWAYS! "WH-WHAT THE HELL, REBORN?!"

"She has amnesia, idiot. She's already been diagnosed." The hitman removed his foot off of poor Tsuna's face and walked off. "Shut up and finish your breakfast and get to school."

"E-EH?! Amnesia?!" Getting up, the boy chased after him, occasionally tripping over air. "M-Matte! Where are you going?"

"They're here" Reborn then called for his lover who gracefully stood by his side, happily.

"H-Huh?! Already?!" Tsuna fumbled his way towards the door.

His mother stood by the opened door with broad smile lighting up her face. His father entered the house, lifting Nana up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Tsuna wanted to gauge his eyes out after seeing it, but he tried to be happy for his mother instead. Although he and his father have connected more after the Representative Battle, they still have a long ways to go. After the curse release, Reborn and Bianchi have been off on their own, spending 'quality' time together. Honestly, Tsuna was happy for his teacher to be his original self again, but the lovey-dovey stuff makes it weird. He's still trying to adjust to the adult Reborn; it felt like it was just yesterday when the hitman was just an infant. The confusion in how the hell a baby could be a professional hitman even before they were 'born' was cleared the moment he witnessed the transformation. That and he was the guy who fought off his father during their first fight, he honestly had no clue. He felt so stupid for not realizing that he was Reborn the entire time! He just couldn't believe it took him this long to realize any of this!

Walking past them, the young Vongola lit up once he saw Basil who was helping someone out of the car from the other side. A head of dark blue hair in a stylish dark grey jacket moved around the car, suitcase in hand. She looked to be about 16, slightly taller than he was. She was dressed casual in her light grey ripped jeans, white under shirt, and black strap boots. What stood out was the color of her eyes. Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at her. 'She's…really pretty.'

WHACK!

"HIEEEE! What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna squealed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop gawking at her, you're too obvious." Tsuna's eyes were the shape of saucers at the accusation. "Idiot."

"WH-WHAT?! I-I-I wasn't!" The middle schooler glanced at the girl's direction, her ice blue eyes stared at him curiously. 'She-she heard?!'

"So you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi and the infamous Reborn?" She smiled faintly then bowed respectfully. "It's an honor."

"E-Eh? Ah, yes, I am! N-Nice to meet you…um?" Tsuna reached out with his right hand as a greeting whereas Reborn nodded, tilting his hat.

"Tsuna-sama, my name is Tsukiko. Your father speaks much of you and your mother. I'm so happy to finally be able to meet the ones I hear so much about." Tsuna flushed bright red as she grabbed his hand firmly with her soft and delicate ones. This is going to be hard with a girl closer to his age living with him. He could predict awkward circumstances created by that devious teacher of his. No good at all.

"Eh! Please, you don't have to call me…that. Just Tsuna…would be fine." He nervously rubbed the back of his messy brown hair and laughed.

"Tsuna-san, then? Would that be ok to start with?" She smiled sweetly.

"O-Ok." With that, Tsukiko set her suitcase down to remove her boots before entering the house fully.

"Tsu-kun? Why don't you show her to her room before heading out?" Nana smiled politely towards Tsukiko who in return bowed thankfully.

Before heading upstairs, Tsukiko took the opportunity to check out the place.

"You have such a beautiful home, Nana-san! It feels…" With curious blue eyes, the young girl examined the comfortable home. "…warm."

"Why thank you, Tsukiko-chan!" Nana beamed.

Tsukiko smiled faintly in return. It was a nice break away from the headquarters. She felt at ease and more herself.

"Ah! Here, let me show you the room you'll be staying in." The blunette followed Tsuna upstairs, and then Basil soon after. The three teens went upstairs and further down the hallway. She felt content in a home, but sort of out of place. As if it wasn't a lifestyle she was accustomed to.

Tsuna stopped at a door and opened it, letting them enter first. "You'll be in here. My room is right before this one. The bathroom is across the hall and to the right."

The blunette nodded. "Well, I'll unpack later. Let me see you off."

"Huh?" Looking at his watch, the boy began to panic, jogging in place. "Oh man! I've gotta leave now! Sorry!"

Tsuna rushed down the stairs, Tsukiko and Basil following after, grabbed his bag and bolted to the door, slipping his shoes on quickly. Once at the door, they were greeted by five faces at the entrance. "Ah! Guys!"

"Hahi?!" the brunette choked out upon seeing her exit the boys house. The girl's face looked hilarious.

'Hahi?' Tsukiko did a double take at the sound. 'What a funny verbal tick.'

"B-Basil?!" The shaggy silver-haired teen stood still in surprise for a moment before his light green eyes fell on her, giving her a testy look that made her itch. "Who is that?"

"A-Ah! This is Tsukiko-san, she'll be a guest here for a while. Please be nice to her."

"Hello, Tsukiko-san. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." Tsukiko caught a certain expression flicker across the Decimo's face when she stepped in closer to them. Tsukiko could at least acknowledge what his reaction meant. He sheltered special emotions for this girl. She found it to be really sweet.

"Yo! Yamamoto Takeshi!" This guy was the baseball lover from what Basil informed her. He was possibly the friendliest Guardian.

"I give you an EXTREME HELLO! I'm SASAGAWA RYOHEI to the EXTREME!" This one looked to be about her age, from her guesses. Though this guy made her feel nervous every time he shouted.

"Miura Haru!" This one…she could tell was an oddball straight off the bat. The fire in her eyes expressed a determination for something she had no idea what it would be.

"Gokudera." Yeah, definitely a people person. The guy was glaring daggers at her the entire time. Basil said that this one had a bit of a chip on his shoulder. He also warned her to be careful when with Tsuna. The guy gets jumpy if you touch or even look at the Vongola Decimo funny.

"Oh, ah! Hi, I guess. Haha…" Tsukiko felt overwhelmed by some of their energy, especially the 'EXTREME' dude who fist punched the air and…uh…that Haru girl. She tried to keep her distance from the girl and closer to Tsuna and Basil. But for some reason, that made it worse. 'She's giving me weird looks… Man. What the hell..?'

"You have…interesting friends, Tsuna-san. Some of them are…weird. Ah, no offense." There, she had to say it. "I bet it's always fun, though."

"Ehehe…yeah, they're something else, but," Looking at his friends, Tsuna smiled sincerely. "They're my best friends, and I'm proud to say so."

The older girl watched him keenly, admiring the boy's compassion. She couldn't help but think highly of the young Vongola. He reminded her of his father in that aspect. The man put others before himself, this boy is no different. She could sense it in him, that strong will to protect, which could be considered a weakness, but she disagreed to that. 'I bet he has limitless potential. Just as Iemitsu, Collenello, and Lal said.'

"Well," Tsukiko glanced at her phone's clock. "You should head out before you're late. I heard that your school's prefect is a bit unforgiving to those who break the rules, ne?"

"Eh! Yeah…I hope you don't meet him under those circumstances." Tsuna looked a bit pale at the mention of the guy.

The blunette smirked; she was really intrigued about this 'prefect'. Mostly, she just wanted to meet all of his Guardians. "I can't wait to meet him."

The girl earned strange looks, most of them too stunned to speak. She really had no idea who she was talking about.

"We have to go, so see you later! Bye!" Tsukiko and Basil watched them disappear after a few blocks. Once again, she looked around the neighborhood, really wanting to walk around and learn more about the place. She hasn't traveled to any other place besides the headquarters and some shopping districts in Italy. She felt rather limited, but the point of this trip intended for her to venture out and find any fragments of her past. So why not take full advantage? She wondered how far she could go.

"Tsukiko-san?" Basils voice suspended her thoughts, observing her usual quite stares. Looking beside her, the younger teen gave her a quizzical face.

"Just thinking about where I'll be starting first…" the petite girl leaned against the gate entrance, arms crossed, and wearing a cute thinking face. "Hmmmmm. What should we do today?"

Basil laughed lightly, stepping forward. "Master Iemitsu wants me to stay with you at all times, so anywhere would be ok with me."

"Maybe we should ask Nana about the area? Iemitsu-san and Reborn-san are busy discussing whatever." Tsukiko hummed to herself. Turning around, she entered the home again, ready to remove her shoes when the one everyone calls Mama rushed to them.

"AH! Tsu-kun left his lunch!" In her hands, a small bag with what she assumed to be a bento box. Tsukiko and Basil glanced at each other with smiles before nodding in a silent agreement. They'll start at the Namimori Middle School.

The two made their way towards the Middle School, Tsuna's forgotten lunch in hand, and then headed towards the schools office to acquire guest nametags for Basil and Tsukiko, hopefully avoiding the school prefect along the way. The mention of the guys' name seemed to be…taboo nearly. For some reason, she was more intrigued at the fact that he's considered the 'strongest' guardian. She felt the need to test him, moreover, herself.

Basil dreaded the thought of Tsukiko getting clobbered her first day in Namimori, brutally injured and it'd be his entire fault if Reborn and Master Iemitsu found out. He knew the moment she asked about Hibari-san at the Sawada house, she had that gleam in her eye that spelled trouble. Tsukiko was a curious type; always asking questions when something catches her interest. When her mind was set, nothing could sway her. She was determined to learn as much as she could about everything. He felt sorry for her, suffering from amnesia sounded like the most unbearable. He would find her sitting alone in the training fields, screaming at nothing. She vented on occasion when she would get frustrated if something didn't work or she couldn't remember. He could see anger building up inside her made him wonder what kind of person she was before. She didn't seem the angry, violent type, but more mature and relaxed with her usual willful, brave personality. Her ice blue eyes express great enthusiasm and resolve. She isn't the type to be put down so easily; she's a iron-willed kind of girl. Having her around is a great motivation. Thinking about it now, Basil couldn't help but find so many similarities between her and his master. It's uncanny. No wonder they got along so well.

"So, what is this 'prefect' like?" Tsukiko glanced at the boy next to her through the corner of her eye, that certain curiosity flowing through her again. She can be easy to read at times, when she wants to at least.

"E-Eh, well he's…violent. If you don't follow the rules, crowd, or damage anything here in Namimori, he'll release his wrath on you." Basil simply said. "But, he is a strong and respectable Guardian."

"I see. From the photos you've shown me, he appears to be the intimidating type. Those eyes of his…" She watched the cherry blossoms fall like a blizzard as they continued their journey to the middle school. Basil stuck to her side all the while, talking about anything that popped into her mind, majority of it regarding the Guardians. At least she had someone to converse with. She really liked Basil, too. He was a kind friend to her and not just because he has to. It was like having a little brother follow you around all the time.

"So, explain to me this Representative Battle I've heard so much about and what happened?" Tsukiko asked the boy next to her as they were given their nametags. "No one really told me the details, just that it was a trial of battles to remove every one of the Arcabaleno's curses."

Basil paused to consider her question. So much had happened during the fight and the end was unforeseen, so he doubted he could touch every detail as she wanted, but he would try his best. "Where do I even begin?"

Tsukiko walked the hallway, listening to Basil talk about the battles in some detail. She never met Lal-shishou as a cursed infant before, so it seemed difficult to picture. The opposite case to everyone else that knew them prior had a hard time imaging quite the opposite. It was a funny, yet sensitive topic. Even when she'd ask about it, Lal-shishou would avoid the topic, except Collenello-san, who wasn't bothered by it as much. In all the stories they'd tell her about their lives before the curses, she could tell that he cared deeply for Lal-shishou. Asking him about that ended with him blushing and changing the subject. Lal-shishou on the other hand, simply smacked her on the back of her head, yelling at her to do some ludicrous work-out as punishment.

"So, is that other guy on Reborn's team still a teacher here?" Tsukiko and Basil stepped up the bottom of the stairs, preparing to walk up to the rooftop till the others are on break. "What was his na- "

She barely had the chance to finish her question.

"OH NO! WATCH OUT! AHHH!"

"Huh?" The unsuspecting girl turned a second too late as she was knocked off her feet by a strong force.

"OWWW! WHA-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ah! Ts-Tsukiko-san! Eh?! D-Dino-san?!"

Tsukiko groaned in pain with eyes shut tightly, she was going to feel this for a week. 'Yeah, that's the guys' name.'

NOTE

Still working my way up, but I hope that this all plays out as I have planned. I'm only able to work on this in my free time, but I am able to edit my rough passes and post those rather quickly.

Two more chapters to fix before posting, then I'll begin writing again.


	3. Nice to Meet You, Dino-sensei!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. I do not intend to make any profit off of these.

Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon

Pairing: Dino and OC

**Part III: Nice to Meet You, Dino-sensei!**

It was a mess at the foot of the stairs. Papers, pens, and books were all a scattered disaster. Only a few gossiping students witnessed the embarrassing accident. A tall male practically tackled the smaller girl football style to the ground with hardly a warning. The unfortunate girl found it difficult to detangle herself from the heavier body pinning her down. Her butt hurt a lot; surprisingly everything else was just fine. Achingly, she opened one squinting eye to get a glimpse of the culprit. She only could make out a golden mess of hair and a set of concerned and apologetic soft brown eyes behind large crooked black rimmed glasses. Realizing their position, Tsukiko noticed that the man on top of her saved her head from colliding with the ground by using his arm as a cushion. She could imagine that he was in pain from the collision by his flinching every so often when he tried to move. Did this guy fall all the way down the stairs? And lived?!

'Of course HE'S ok…I was his cushion!' Tsukiko grimaced when she tried to move. 'Yeah, my ass is definitely going to bruise.'

"I-I am so sorry, miss. I don't know how that happened!" Slowly, he relinquished his hold on her and moved up a bit to create a gap between them, allowing her some space. She could see he was feeling pretty bad right now judging from his bright red face. Suddenly, his expression switched slightly to that of recognition when he looked up at the Rain flame wielder. "Ah, Basil?"

"Hello, Dino-san. Are you ok? Both of you?" asked a concerned Basil. "That was a pretty terrifying fall…"

He quickly tried grabbing his scattered belongings, flinching in pain every so often. "Reborn informed me yesterday that you'd be showing up."

Tsukiko decided to help him out, grabbing the scattered papers and pens behind her. She couldn't get mad at the guy; it was just an accident after all. A scary one at that. "It's Cavallone Dino, correct?"

"Uh-huh! The one and only!" Dino gave her his winning friendly smile as he helped her up, collecting his papers from the blunette. He flinched subtly when balancing everything in his sore arm. Yet another bandage, he thought. "Basil called you 'Tsukiko' just now? You're the girl with amnesia Reborn told me about."

"…" Tsukiko didn't really like being identified as the 'girl with amnesia' and her face expressed the feeling rather well. Dino flinched when he saw a forlorn look wipe her innocent smile clean off her face. "It's just…Tsukiko, Dino-san."

"Oh, sorry! I apologize for offending you! Eh…I didn't mean to." Dino shook his head and free hand vigorously to emphasize that he was mistaken. "I wasn't told much, so, uh…"

"Ouch!" Tsukiko winced, a pain spiked through her cranium in a split second. Instinctively, the girl shut her eyes and focused on pushing the pain back. She was fighting back a painful memory, an emotional one. Quick flashes of blurred visions jumped at her and vanished quickly. She could barely make out the voices of two males. There was blood. Lots of it. The two men were arguing, and she was there standing between them, trying to calm them. The memory was odd, but it felt real to her. She noticed that the two were really close to her, important people. She just couldn't figure out who they were.

Tsukiko bolted out of her trance. Basil and the Cavallone boss were staring at her with wide eyes, alarm written all over their faces.

"Wh-what's with the looks?"

"You're…" Basil spoke. "…crying…"

'Crying?' She felt perfectly fine. Reaching up to her cheeks, she felt something…wet? 'Why am I crying?! Could it be from…Just then I felt…a memory flash through my head.'

"N-No, I'm ok. I think…I…" She didn't know how to explain it to them.

"Did I hurt you that badly..?" Dino inquired, feeling guiltier by the second.

Her light blue eyes locked with his light brown ones. "It's…ok. I'm fine now. Don't worry, it was…nothing."

She wasn't ok. Her soft smile, not quite reaching her eyes, attempted to trick them into believing it. Dino could tell that her smile was forced to hide something. For now, he wouldn't pry. He will always be willing to help.

"L-Let me see your arm, Dino-san." Tsukiko stepped closer to him, struggling to keep the momentary pain in her head at bay. Dino wanted to tell her not to worry, but the look in her eyes spoke determination. "You're hurt…"

Soft brown eyes surveyed her body for any possible injuries, or blood. Her flinching made it seem like she hurt her head regardless of his attempt in using his arm. He continued to feel bad. He was the type to protect everyone if he could. He would die trying, too.

"Uh, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm more concerned about you. Let me show you to the nurses…" The blonde paused, having second thoughts. "…actually…I don't know if I should leave you alone…in there. OR be there at all…"

"Basil," Dino had an idea. "Why don't you let my class know that I'll be a little late? Tsuna's in the class right now, so feel free to sit in while I treat Tsukiko-san. This is my fault, so I'll take full responsibility."

"Are you sure?" Basil wanted to be certain that they'll be ok. Dino smiled and nodded to reassure him. "Then I'll be in the classroom waiting."

"Thanks." Dino led the girl down the hallway, hand near her back, prepared to grab her in case she collapsed. However, that didn't go as he had planned. It was Tsukiko who ended up 'keeping an eye' on him. He was all over the place: falling, tripping, dropping things, and running into everything and everyone. If she didn't know any better, the guy was doing this on purpose so she'd touch him, or something stupid, though she didn't really mind if that were the case. Looking at him now, he was…kind of cute. Was it the sweet and clumsy act? Or the sexy, nerdy look? Maybe it's because he's a foreigner. Some girls go crazy for that kind of thing, so maybe that's what she liked? She couldn't tell what her preferences in men were.

Dino stopped her at one of the doors on the first floor. Her blue eyes read the sign on the door. "'Faculty Office'?"

"Yeah, I'm still a teacher here for now. But there are some emergency aid kits inside." Dino answered, bashfully. "I, uh, use them a lot."

"Why not the nurses office?" She raised a brow in suspicion. Would he try something on her? Nah, he wouldn't…right?

"Ahhh…" Dino rubbed the back of his head. "The school nurse…he is kind of…not one you would want to be alone with, at least if you're a girl…doesn't…treat guys."

Tsukiko nodded slowly, sort of understanding his hint. She didn't notice before, but the blonde had a lot of bandages and a white wrap on his left arm. 'What the hell?'

"Do you…fall often?" She scrutinized with furrowed brows. This guy…is a danger to himself and those around him. How is it possible for a guy like him to lead one of the most powerful Mafia families?

"Yeah, sometimes. It's so weird! I don't know why it happens, but lately…man, I guess I need to watch where I'm heading. I think it may be my shoes, or the floors being so damn slippery." Dino chuckled, but stopped when he saw her grow a little frantic. "Ah! But, don't worry about it! The only worst possible thing that's happened is a broken arm or leg and in…the hospital..."

That definitely didn't sound good. Why did he say that?

"I mean..! Jeez…saying it out loud makes me…sound so lame…Ugh…" Dino sighed, completely giving up explaining.

"Not at all." Tsukiko smiled softly, watching him pull out the kits, then check her arms and head for injuries. "I'm clumsy on occasion, so I can understand."

Dino stared at the smile on her dainty lips. It was definitely different this time, not forced. "You should smile more often. You have a very beautiful smile."

"H-Huh?" Tsukiko paused and blushed after soaking in his compliment. 'Did he just...?'

"Huh? Wait…Did I say that out loud? Ah, sorry. I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable." Dino blushed. 'Yeah, open mouth and insert foot. Just stop talking.'

"N-No, don't apologize. No one ever really said that to me, so…thank you, D-Dino-san." Tsukiko averted her radiant azure eyes from his soft brown, curious gaze. Now she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. The worst thing to happen was the anticipated uncomfortable silence. Both were too embarrassed to say anything right after that. All Dino could do was help her ice her head, assuming that it was bruised.

'Uh…quickly! Think of up a distraction!' Dino searched and searched for something to throw on the table. He never had the confidence as a teen when around girls, but even now…he still struggles. A rich and powerful Mafiosa can't look a lady straight in the eyes and compliment her without stuttering or getting flustered. It was shameful.

"Public displays of affection are against schools rules. Herbivores who don't abide by these rules will be…bitten to death."

The couple jumped in place, only one of them knew who that voice belonged to. Dino pulled his hand back like it was on fire, panic all over his face. Tsukiko looked over the Mafioso's shoulder, locking eyes with who she recognized to be the Cloud Guardian. He gave her a hard stare, making her shiver in discomfort. The atmosphere suddenly grew thick with tension. She needed to break the tension in the room.

"Ah, you must be Hibari Kyouya, the school's prefect that I've heard so much about?" Tsukiko tried to extend her hand out in a friendly manner. The Cloud Guardian continued to give her a hard stare, unmoved. He didn't seem like he wanted to make friends. "Ah! I should introduce myself first, ne? I'm Tsukiko. Reborn-sama must've informed you?"

She stopped in her tracks as a wicked grin planted itself on his face. Before she could register what was going on, the prefect flipped out a pair of tonfas and stalked towards her with narrow challenging slanted eyes. She did want to fight him, but this seemed all so sudden. She struggled to understand if she was excited or nervous. Perhaps both.

"You." Tsukiko blinked in confusion, pointing at herself, looking back and forth between her and Dino, who was already moving past her, trying to block the Cloud Guardians sight of her. The prefect didn't like him doing that, so he slammed his tonfa in the Italians stomach forcing him to fall to one knee gasping for air. "Move it, Bronco."

"Gah! K-Kyou-ya! She's done nothing wrong! Leave her be! She's a guest!" Dino tried to move between them again to protect her, but tripped instead, face flat on the ground while the Cloud Guardian stepped over him indifferently. "What's wrong with me today?!"

Alarmed, the blunette stood abruptly to rush to the blonde's side. However, Hibari had other plans. He swung his tonfa, aiming for her head. In quick steps, Tsukiko evaded him and kneeled next to the hurt man, facing the prefect as well. Her blue eyes, filled with resentment, locked with the prefects again. She was ready to rant and rave. Although warned of his personality, she didn't expect him to attack her out of the blue or harm the kind man who also happened to be a teacher. "What are you doing?! He was just helping me!"

"The Arcobaleno said," Hibari spoke, ready to attack again, a cruel smirk on his face. "That you are strong. I sense it too."

'Does he mean Reborn?' thought the blunette teen. 'That would explain why he's attacking me then.'

"You won't leave us be if I don't agree to fight you? I was told about your violent behavior, but I didn't expect you to be…this forward and persistent. Attacking in school, too." Tsukiko let out an irritated sigh, eyes suddenly filled with determination. "I expect no less from a Guardian of the Vongola Sky."

Relaxing a sliver, Hibari continued to stare hard and long at her, still smirking. "I want to bite you to death."

"E-Eh?! Y-You want to…bite me? That's …don't say such inappropriate things to a girl…kinky weirdo." Blushing slightly, the blunette made a face at the thought of him literally biting her. It disturbed her a bit. Dino stiffened when she said that, scared that she'd push his last button. She didn't really want him doing that to her. She could tell from the moment that smirk disappeared, he wasn't joking. "Fine! I'll…fight you, but not right now. Ok?"

The prefect let out an 'hm' and began to leave them. He stopped at the doorway, tonfas gone, and peered over his shoulder. "Meet me on the rooftop whenever you can. Or else I'll find you, herbivore, and punish you."

With that, the frightening teen left.

"Wow." Tsukiko stared at the door astonished. They weren't kidding about him. Shuffling could be heard from behind her, turning, she saw that Dino was struggling to stand up without falling again. "Ah! Are you going to be ok?"

"Ah, yea. Haha…sorry about Kyouya. Although I'm his teacher, he still treats me poorly." Dino leaned against the sofa in the room. "Though he detests the idea of someone 'teaching' him."

"Basil told me that the Representative Battle is over, so how come you're still teaching when you're a Mafia Boss?" She asked, taking his larger hand and lifting him up.

"Ah, well," Dino began. "Reborn said that I should stay till the year is over, I have about two months left of teaching so it isn't a big deal. I can still do some work while here."

Dino stacked his papers and books, reorganizing the mess. Curiously, Tsukiko leaned over his shoulder and read the title to one of his books. "You're teaching English? That's my favorite…subject."

Oddly, she could remember that one simple detail. However, some of the things that come out of her mouth were all surprising, even to her.

Once done, Dino looked at her thrilled. "Is it? Why don't you sit in? I have an extra seat in the back of the class, assuming Basil is in there still."

The girl beamed. "Yeah! That would be great. I won't be starting school yet, so why not?"

Snatching two icepacks, the teen followed the Namimori Middle School teacher to his class. "Here, you need one more than I do. Your arm will swell and bruise more if you don't start caring for it now."

"Ah, thank you!" The blonde smiled kindly, making her blush. Immediately, she averted her blue eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"A-Ah, yeah, no problem. You helped me out, so I'll return the favor." Tsukiko fidgeted then stuffed her hands in her pocket to play it cool.

Dino was oblivious to her shy glances until he turned to her to ask a question, catching her staring at him oddly. "Eh? Tsukiko-san? Something on my face?"

"Ah, no! S-sorry…" The girl looked away quickly with her head lowered slightly and completely embarrassed.

"So where does Reborn have you attending? It's rather late in the year, isn't it? And…how does the amnesia issue being worked out?"

"Oh, from what Iemitsu-san says, I won't be starting school till next year after the summer break. As you said, it is rather late and…I should start from the beginning and work my way up." Tsukiko thought about how to explain her amnesia disability. If she didn't have any school records, who's to say what she knows and doesn't. It would be a problem if she's in over her head. Though Reborn was fond of the idea 'tutoring' her, but the idea scares her a lot. "I do have knowledge, but I've no idea how this will work. We're hoping that staying in Japan will help me remember."

"Hmm." Dino looked off in the distance, pondering. Then an idea hit him. "Why not let me tutor you? I can help you get started and establish what you do know. That would be an excellent start, right?"

Tsukiko stared at him for a while, not one word escaping her lips. Her intense stare put him on edge. "O-Or that was a very bad idea…"

"Ah! No, it isn't a bad idea. Actually…if you wouldn't mind, could you really do that for me?" A smile spread across her face. "Of course, I'd have to let Reborn-san and Iemitsu-san know."

"Great! Ah, I guess I just love teaching, to be honest." Dino muttered, scratching his cheek lightly. He felt a bit weird offering free lessons to a girl he just met. The girl will be a part of the Vongola now, so why not?

"So," Tsukiko crossed her fingers behind her back, taking wide strides to walk in front of him and faced him, walking backwards. "Should I call you…I don't know…Dino-sensei?"

Dino chuckled at her playfulness, it was really cute. "Well, I don't know. Makes me sound kind of old, which I doubt I'm that much older than you. For now, ok. Call me want you."

"Sure thing, Dino-sensei!"

Dino prepared the study quarters in his expensive rented mansion for his expected guest. He noticed beyond the large balcony doors that it would be a stunning sunny day. He enjoyed clear blue skies, especially at night when he could see the stars and moon so clearly. Sauntering over to the large red wood desk, he set up some books he picked up just for the occasion. He was excited to just teach, something he would have wanted if he wasn't a Cavallone Mafioso. As a young boy, he was never good with anything, except English class. That was one thing he felt proud of, even for a clumsy child like he was. Looking at his watch, he counted the minutes before his guest would arrive.

'Any minute now.' He mentally noted, checking his white button shirt for any misaligned buttons or if his zipped was undone by accident again.

After he checked the room if anything was missing, he left the study and gradually made his way downstairs to the front entrance. One of the many things Reborn had taught him was how to properly greet a guest and since it's a girl, he had to make sure he was a gentleman. Downstairs, a few of his men lingered around the door, chatting. The moment they spotted him, their faces lit up with a grin.

Chuckling at their funny behaviors, the Cavallone Mafioso questioned them. "What's with the grins?"

"Nothing really," One of his men answered. "Just that, well, your guest is someone special, eh?"

Dino flushed a light pink. "Haha! What do you mean?"

His men didn't buy his innocent act. "C'mon, Boss! It's a girl isn't it?!"

"Woooh~! Boss finally taking an interest?" His men cheered, only making it harder to hide the blush and grin growing on his face, traitorously.

"Ah, c'mon, guys!"

On cue, the doorbell alarmed him that she was finally there. The room grew silent for a few moments until they began to snicker and give him thumbs-up. Dino felt even more nervous with them there. Shooing them off, the handsome blonde passed his men at the entrance, ready to defend him if anything went wrong, and opened the large, richly decorated door. There stood a beautiful young woman in a simple, yet nicely fitted white summer dress and strapped sandals.

"Hello, Dino-_sensei~_!" The girl teased with the new name. Stepping closer, he noticed that she was carrying a satchel with various styled pins and ornaments. "I hope this still isn't a problem, I really appreciate this."

"I'm happy that you've come, Tsukiko-san." Dino admired how amazing she looked in a dress. It really suited her he thought. "It's no problem! I suggested that we'd try studying here. I'm happy to help in any way."

"Ts-Tsukiko...chan." The girl shyly muttered, lowering her head with a blush, but still keeping her eyes steady on his. It was harder to be so forward around him. Even knowing him for a few weeks now, she still struggled.

"Huh?" Dino could be dense at times. Though he was too distracted by the way her legs looked under the dress, how her long dark hair cascading down her back and shoulders look against her pale skin, and the fact that he could just-

"I believe the young lady wants you to call her with that honorific, boss."

Dino jumped at the sound of Romarios' voice coming from behind. "Romario?!"

Romario stood at the door with a smile on his face. He gave his young boss a stare and a slight head nod, telling him to carry on. Getting the hint, Dino then turned to the blunette girl. "Tsukiko-chan, then?"

Tsukiko nodded enthusiastically at him, a big grin adorning her soft face. Dino couldn't help but smile right back, she was so cute right now, he thought. Stepping to the side, Dino held out his hand towards the entrance and bowed slightly. "This way, Tsukiko-chan."

The girl giggled at his chivalrous actions and followed them inside. Before her eyes, a large beautiful room with many entrances and a large red carpet stairs leading upstairs rendered her speechless. Unintentionally slowing down, Tsukiko looked left and right at everything her eyes could greedily soak up. In one slow turn-around, she raised her curious eyes to the ceiling only to find an impressively large glass dome for the light to peak through. She watched with a smile gracing her pink lips. She'd known him for two weeks, this being her first time seeing where he lived.

The entire time, the blonde Italian observed her mesmerizing eyes light up as she took in every detail of the room. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the fact he could impress her. As she spun around slowly, he was given a full view of her in that mid-length white dress, appreciating her slender legs.

For some reason, he felt a bit nervous in a different way than his usual meetings with other Mafioso for business meetings. This kind of feeling was stronger. It made the room feel hotter.

He wasn't blind, the girl was gorgeous and with an amazing personality to boot. It's something that most would call 'beautiful inside and out'. Come to think of it, he never really thought about asking a girl out, yet. He never really imagined that he could work in a relationship, being so young and still building up his family's name and strength. More importantly, he hadn't found the right girl. He wondered who.

"This…is impressive, Dino-san, and just…magnificent!" Tsukiko spun around to face him with a bright expression. With a laugh, Dino thanked her and watched as she strode over to him with a confident face.

"Until you leave, I think I'll be visiting you quite a lot. I don't remember seeing anything as beautiful as this! Wait! Is your home in Italy anything like this as well?" she inquired, eyes staring straight into his soul. The look she gave him concerned him if he were to say the wrong thing; it would possibly chase her off.

Stunned for a few moments, Dino registered what she declared. "EH?! Uh, well, sort of. Mine's bigger though."

"That didn't sound cocky in the least." Tsukiko deadpanned. "And…a little…weird…with how you said it."

"Ah! No! Wait! Ah, I didn't mean to sound like that! I was just…" Dino slumped, not really knowing how to redeem himself from that. Since when did he start stumbling over his own words? The last time he could remember, he was a young teen. Awkward and cheesy.

Small giggles came from the girl. Looking up, he saw that she gave him a picture perfect smile that he couldn't deny he loved to see on her. "I'm kidding. I guess it's only natural for the Mafia, huh? You have such nice tastes."

"Well," Dino began by changing the subject to the reason she arrived. "Would you like to start your tutoring now?"

"Sounds good, Dino-sensei~." Tsukiko straightened her body and raised her hand as a student would. Her energy was remarkable, he noted. He felt that studying will either go smoothly, or lead to many distractions, mostly on her part. Dino led her upstairs, careful not to lose her as she continued to appreciate the scenery.

The frivolous girl followed him through the hall, which held more rich red wood and gold, it appeared. The place was decorated with expensive art, which the headquarters had few. It was warm there.

"This room, Tsukiko-chan." Dino was sincerely amused by the girls' giddiness. He was happy that she could enjoy herself.

Returning back from her exploration, she walked past the host into a cozy study room. She was grateful that there weren't many distracting objects, mostly books, that large desk, and…a balcony. The older man led her around the desk to show her the books he prepared beforehand. Amazed by his thoughtfulness, Tsukiko remember that she also brought some supplies. Setting her bag on the desk, she pulled out a black notebook and pen.

With her ice blue eyes, she looked at him ready, hands holding the pen and notebook before her. "Anything else, sensei?"

Laughing, Dino pull the chair out for her to sit, grabbing the other chair for himself. "Would you like any snacks? Drinks?"

"Hmm." Tsukiko tapped her index finger against the base of her chin in contemplation. "Well~. Would you happen to have any blackberry pie or yogurt covered raisins and cherries by chance?"

Blinking twice, Dino didn't expect random suggestions. "Ah! No."

Tsukiko pursed her lips and furrowed her brows in disappointed. "That's ok, then. I'll just have water anyway."

"Well, I can ask Romario to grab some for you." Dino offered.

"Ah, no! That's ok. Don't go through the trouble. I'll feel so bad if you did." The girl laughed.

"Uh-huh." Dino crossed his arms, not buying her act. "Last chance."

"Seriously, I'm ok." Tsukiko shook her head.

"Alright, alright." Dino paused to think where to start. "Let's start."

Smiling, Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

NOTE

Well, molding this together should be interesting. I'll probably make some additions, subtractions, and revisions later once I'm further along. I've a few ideas for the middle to end, so I'll be writing as I go to see which fits more. I've at least three other stories in mind.

I'm up to it. It's about time I actually write out and share my ideas. There's no time or point to worry about what others think, as long as I've got this out of my head and on paper…or screen.


	4. Cavallone Sky Flame

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. I do not intend to make any profit off of these.

Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon

Pairing: Dino and OC

**Part IV:**_** Cavallone Sky Flame**_

Sighing heavily, the amnesia cursed girl slouched down in the back of Dino's English class, pulling at the dark navy hair on the sides of her head. The days seemed to have flown by quickly as now it's been a whole month living in Japan. It felt like it's flew by too quickly for her liking. The thought worried her since it meant that soon Dino would have to leave for Italy in just a little over a month. She struggled to not show how disappointed she felt about it.

Already she was growing fond of their time together for the four days each week that he'd spent to tutor her for a few hours after school, mostly receiving new assignments for higher levels as she needed more challenges. Usually they'd just chat while they worked on their own paperwork, enjoying the focused atmosphere. Sometimes she'd lose track of time, staying later than intended, but he never seemed to mind. Dino enjoyed the company, particularly the random topics the girl would bring up. She had quite the random knowledge.

Most school days she'd follow Tsuna and the others to sit in and help him with the students who struggled, enjoying being his personal assistant. Other than that, they'd simply talk through texts just see how the other was faring. He'd been constantly working at the school and for his family, occasionally getting into fights with Hibari who seems to demand for someone to beat the shit out of. Poor Dino seemed to never get a break.

She worried for his health. The lack of rest would do more damage than anything, but he seemed responsible enough to take care of himself, she felt. A part of her felt a little jealous of the prefect, for having spent so much more time in the past training with the blond. She would accompany them to watch over Dino, but the fear of growing too clingy disturbed her. She needed to step back and give them some time apart before he'd grow tired of her or think of her as a clingy child. It's the last thing she wanted him to think of her.

She simply worked on the assignments at hand and turns them to him once done, or if she needed help. She didn't want to bother him so much; he had enough on his plate to worry over. She'd wait for him to come to her, refusing to become another burden taking more than what little time he can give her.

Tsukiko sat uncomfortably in English Literature, doodling in a notebook. She had no right to grumble about the discomfort she felt, given that it was her fault for...'accepting' a skirmish with the Namimori Prefect. Still, she was flustered and grumpy. The prefect, Hibari Kyouya, hounded after her, literally following her around Namichu like a hungry wolf circling in on its prey. To be honest, she felt extremely bothered by this only after she found it to be funny and interesting in how he would give her so much attention, regrettably the wrong choice of words and thoughts. It got worse after he would scare everyone in her general area, irritating her to no end. No one would walk near her, much less talk. She could barely walk anywhere without hearing footsteps follow her every step, feeling those cold narrow eyes glaring daggers in her back. She felt much more paranoid than ever, she hated it.

To end the tension between the two for a while, she at last accepted in a furious response to fight the prefect that morning. She stopped mid-walk to Dino's class, spun around on the balls of her heels and faced him toe to toe, she could've sworn some of her hair whipped his face since his brows furrowed more and eyes were closed in irritation. It was a wonder no one heard her near-shouting. She stood just inches from his face, only then she noticed that their height difference wasn't that much, and then challenged him to a battle to end this absurdity.

Of course, he looked creepily happy.

The expression he gave her forced shivers throughout her body, though she tried her best to hide it well. She thought she was tough enough to handle him.

What. A. Mistake.

She had no idea she would actually let him get under her skin, snap like a mad woman, and run after him upstairs to the roof. Fighting in a dress isn't something she did often, though the loose layer of thin strapped dresses with black spandex leggings and black boots were a common style she liked. Honestly, it depended on her mood and weather. Today was a warm-cool day, so layers, leggings, and boots fit just fine. She wondered if he actually accepted her signing in as a guest nearly every day. If he did, he didn't show it.

During the fight, she ended up getting smacked quite a few times in several places leaving big ass bruises from his hard, metal tonfa, ultimately making it tough to land when she'd evade his attacks. She profusely called him names, earning more smacks and icy glares, telling her to watch her mouth while in his presence. She had a fun time mocking him, which was a poor decision on her behalf. The teen had a violent temper.

For a while, it seemed that he was going full out, until he whipped out the chains at the ends of his tonfa. He knew how to immobilize a person, clipping their wings to prevent them from fleeing. He had the weapon for both close combat and distant. She was impressed, but she had her own weapons. Focusing her flames energy into her rings, she had summoned her usual dual blades, engulfed in her white flame. She noticed the skylarks slight surprised expression; perceptibly he never had seen her flame before.

Her fighting style resembled that of a rogue, as Basil compared. Something about a game. Or a ninja, as she loved to consider. It was in her instinct to fight the way she did. She was incredibly swift and flexible. She really wondered what the hell she was.

All during her time in the class after the fight, the pain felt like it was still growing, covering most of her back with pain. It was difficult to just sit still. The fight was troubling at first. He had the upper hand, confident that he'd win. However, like with Lal-shishou, she always came back with a plan to roughly win. She found it hard to fight someone without knowing what they're capable of, so, once seeing the style of fighter the prefect was, it became a little easier to predict his moves. Never before had she fought against a tonfa wielder. It was exciting, yet terrifying all the same.

Naturally, Basil was there as her 'guardian', but just for one scrimmage, she asked that he'd stay out of it. She thought that he had this hilarious expression glued to his face during the entire fight. It looked like he was about to die from cardiac arrest any minute due to the panic written ever so clearly all over his young face. He probably thought that Iemitsu and Reborn would notice her injuries, getting angry with him and blaming it all on the poor boy. Honestly, she could take the pain; it's no problem for her. A little pain never killed her; at least, that's what she was taught by Lal-shishou. Thinking about the grumpy, scary woman, she felt a bit lonely with her being so far away. In a way, she saw her like an older sister, or a strict mother-like figure.

The effect of his tonfas hurt more than she imagined. The hard, cold steel shrouded by his flame did more than by itself. Previous to, she had always fought against guns, hand-to-hand combat, and blades, regrettably never this. She was literally thrown off guard, stumbling back while ducking at every buzzing swing of the extension chain and weight. The end weight to one of his tonfas collided in her gut, sending her back against the hard wall to the entrance. She swore she heard a crack and a numbing feeling to the back of her head as her vision blurred with a few soft black spots.

At that moment, a few flashes of images flickered across the back of her mind.

It wasn't the same as before. Images of a woman who looked much like herself.

She attempted to move in his direction after a few seconds of regaining her breath, shoving herself off of the wall, circling him like a newborn fawn just learning how to walk. Her mind was playing tricks on her as she suddenly caught a glimpse of odd shapes moving behind the prefect and voices surrounding her every.

Tsukiko had mouthed the words of 'what the fuck is that' as she pointed behind him, earning a glare from the boy, probably getting that she was using a lame trick to distract him.

Taking this as his chance, Hibari dashed towards the dazed Tsukiko, tonfa pulled back to swing. She was too diverted and dazed to react in time.

Her senses fluttered as she experienced a commanding and distinguishing sensation surface from one side to them.

At that moment, the fight was interrupted as a blazing whip seized their fighting, completely throwing her off balance. Tsukiko nearly pissed herself as the flame was frighteningly close to her face. She tripped, falling forward and into the skylark, who was glaring ice cold daggers towards the intruder. Her face planted against the chest of the Cloud Guardian, who surprisingly held onto her. She half-expected him to shove her to the ground, or side-step, letting her hit the ground face flat. He just supported her, a few inches from his chest. She refused to look at his face, imagining a creepy glare.

Stepping out of her thoughts of the wild fight, she gazed back at the one man she never expected to be capable of fighting, the Cavallone. The blunette watched him closely, zoning out anything he was saying. She felt irritated that she was stopped from fighting since she never liked the idea of leaving something unfinished. Yet, she wasn't mad at the blonde. He only meant to prevent any further trouble, she supposed. She noticed that Basil was right behind him as he entered the fray. The little jerk told on her…but she should've expected that. He was supposed to watch over her, not let her get into fights. Oh, well.

Even now, as she sat in the English Literature class, she could still remember that feeling she got when he used his flame on the roof. She never felt a sky flame as warm, prominent, and beautiful as his. It wasn't as large or flashy as Iemitsu's, or Tsuna's, she assumed. She had yet to see the younger Vongola's. She had stood there, in the prefects arms, admiring the flame the Cavallone emitted. Yeah, it was a little awkward. Just a bit.

At that moment, she had swiftly moved from the prefects arms as if he burnt her, ignoring him completely. Her interest was in the Cavallone, who apologized profusely. He simply stated that their fight needed to wait, since they were scaring some students. She nodded dumbly. However, the prefect was enraged, practically hissing at the blonde for interrupting their fight, declaring he'd 'bite him to death'. Before things got out of hand, she stepped before the Cloud Guardian, begging him to stop. She didn't know what to say to the older man, but stand there, watching as the prefect left for his office without a word and glaring at Dino. It seemed that everything was his fault regardless. At that point, she was alone with the blonde, who jumped away as the skylark threatened with his tonfa.

She felt relaxed in the calm silence between them as he just smiled at her so kindly. His smile filled her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. But as she stepped closer, she felt herself flinch at each step. There will be large bruises later. His face switched to concern and slight disappointment, not quite anger, from her struggle.

They weren't up there long. He asked if she was ok, wanting to know if there were any open cuts and bruises he could help her with. She lied, instead, saying that she was fine. All because she suddenly became shy, averting his gaze the entire time they walked to his class. Dino was oblivious of her inner turmoil. She followed closely behind him as he led her to his class next class.

Occasionally, she'd helped him as personal assistant. Somehow, Reborn convinced the staff and Principal to allow her to 'watch' over the clumsy blond. Honestly, he needed a baby-sitter, at least, preventing him from breaking anything with his face. She kind of felt bad for him after witnessing more of his unfortunate accidents. She's surprised that he hasn't damaged any school property. If that did happen, she wondered how the prefect would take it. That was a scary image.

Now, Tsukiko sat uncomfortably in the back, fiddling with her rings. She observed everything the oblivious blonde teacher did, catching every little mannerism. She couldn't help stare at him with endless supply of curiosity and a growing admiration. His flame stood out to her for some reason. It wasn't like Iemitsu's sky flame, as she thought in a broken record kind of way. The Cavallone's was just…different. She had no idea why she was driving mad over the thought.

DING DING DING DING DING

The blunette jumped in her seat, flinching at the angry pains. 'Ah! Balls! Dumbass bell!'

Everyone in class scurried out, excluding her and the Cavallone, who was busy cleaning up his possessions. Oh, and his growing flock of obsessed fangirls. They were beginning to irritate her to no end. Just like Hibari, they also stalked her in the hallways, only to shoot glares at her and whisper whenever she'd turn to look. They intentionally wanted her to know how much they disliked her. If they thought to scare her away, they had another thing coming. It was ridiculous how some teenage girls were possessive over what doesn't belong to them. Almost territorial. It was kind of funny if she thought about it differently. In her opinion, acting like that was more of an embarrassment, or childish. Although, she wasn't one to talk, she had her phase of obsessing over something. Just not over a person.

Every so often, he'd readjust his glasses on his nose, brushing back a few loose strands of sun yellow hair. It was difficult to talk to him with the younger girls in his class flouncing around him. If she tried, they'd cut her off. It was best to avoid any headaches, so she'd wait till they left and he turned to her, if he had time. In that case, she was no better. Was she thinking about him too much? Asking too much? Perhaps she was becoming a bit obsessed, which could be worse.

She half hoped she was running through a phase. Crushing on an older man wasn't always a good thing, even if it's just six years difference. At this time, it was a big deal. She was still a teenage girl. Besides, he'd want someone older who was more experience, maturity, and more in common with him than what she could share. She barely even knew who she was.

Basil was busy talking to Tsuna and the other boys outside the door, waiting for the girls and Ryouhei. She averted her eyes from her desk towards the door as she packed her notebook and pens. She caught the red head boss glancing in her direction, a faint blush growing at being caught looking at her. He was a strange one, always blushing when she'd try speaking with him. She found it to be adorable, thinking it was because a girl other than the two in his family was flirts with him. She felt a little bad teasing him, playfully, of course. His reactions were too cute to miss. He was much like Tsuna, she discovered.

Scooting back a bit, she prepared herself to stand up, only to fall back down as another surge of pain shot through her left leg this time. Plopping back down in her seat made her back ache more. Wow, she was really messed up.

"Tsukiko-chan?" Dino couldn't help but notice her struggling from across the room, it was clear she was in pain from the fight. It's nearly impossible to remain unharmed fighting Kyouya, he thought. Standing up, he made his way through the group of girls and over to her with an ice pack and his emergency pack he grabbed earlier for her.

Tsukiko looked into his concerned brown eyes, feeling overwhelmingly shy. "N-No…I-I'm ok. It's nothing."

"Gah!" She flinched, rubbing her sore leg. 'I must've pulled something.'

"Tsukiko." His voice was firm and serious. "You're clearly in pain. Please, let me help you."

Her stubbornness was becoming a problem, he thought. He really didn't want to see her hurt. If she refused to budge, then he'd use force if necessary.

"At least, use this ice pack and let me tend to some of these injuries." Dino leaned over to her level, ice pack next to the leg she was gripping. His hand lightly brushed hers, causing her to blush immensely and flinch in her seat. He eyed her strangely, oblivious to the raging storm of emotions rattling her. He probably thought she flinched out of pain.

"What's wrong with Tsukiko-san?" Tsuna walked up to them, the group following right behind him. She didn't have the nerves to look up considering how hot and possibly red her face felt. Her eyes were glued to the hand rubbing the outside of her thigh with a small ointment and bandage. It appeared that she earned a nasty scratch there. She felt so uncomfortable with everyone watching her, but enjoyed the contact of his warm and gentle hand, nonetheless. She felt a bit sick from the clashing feelings she felt.

"She accepted Kyouya's challenge this morning. She sustained a few bruises and scrapes." Dino answered with a miffed face.

Tsukiko looked at him, surprised in his tone of voice. She felt her stomach drop with guilt at the angry pitch.

"Tsukiko-nii…" Chrome's soft-spoken voice filled with worry made her flinch, her heart aching a little. The younger soft-spoken girl of the class had grown on her a lot. She respected the girl. The soft-spoken girl was a refreshing break-away from the others, as they were constantly talking or arguing, not that it was a problem. The silence and comfortable small talk was appreciated. She supposed how she looked up to Bianchi as that strong and reliable older sister to the family gave her a goal to be something akin to that in the group. She had no idea why she wanted so badly to be someone for them to look up to as an older sister as well.

"I'm ok, Chrome-chan." Tsukiko smiled as a promise. "Just wanted to see what he's all about...although I do regret it."

"EH?! Tsukiko-san?! Why would you do something dangerous like that?!" The short brunette stepped closer, looking over at her injured thigh only to blush ridiculously from its higher placement. She swore she saw a small trail of blood drip. Actually, as she looked towards the older man, he didn't seem to notice, or care, where he was touching. His expression was scary even. All he was doing was rubbing the ointments and bandaging her scraps there and her arms a bit.

"Tch! Troublesome woman." His supposed 'right-hand man' scoffed at her. Tsukiko knew that he still didn't trust her like some of the others had almost instantaneously. She could understand his concerns, but it could be downright exasperating with him growling at her and accusing her of almost everything evil and corrupt. Naturally, she tried to make peace with the guy, but soon discovered how similar they were to one another. Protective, loyal, and even a bit hotheaded. Yet the oddest feeling she'd get is whenever they'd fight it gave her a sense of comfort and familiarity. He reminded her of someone she once knew. She wondered if she should tell him about it, or at all.

"Maa~. Maa~. Be nice to her! You're just as worried, too, Gokudera." Takeshi smiled at the flustering teen who denied rather quickly. She felt more comfortable when the baseball lover was around; he always lightened the sour mood whenever Gokudera would express his daily distrust towards her. Strangely, he reminded her a bit of someone, as well.

"Sh-shut-up, moron!"

"A-Are you ok, Tsukiko-chan?"

The blunette looked up, mostly cleared of her blush, when the Shimon boss looked her in the eyes with a small blush of his own. She couldn't help but smile at his shyness. "Yeah, I'm ok. Nothing I can't heal from. Sorry to be so…um…"

"Reckless."

Frowning, Tsukiko turned to the blonde leaning next to her at eye level. He wasn't smiling anymore, but not as angry either.

"Yeah, you're right…sorry." She avoided eye-contact as much as possible at that point. She felt so childish for not considering worrying the others. She just felt a bit restless at times.

Without looking at her, he continued to gently massage her leg and whispered low enough for her to hear. "You really thought that I wouldn't find out? You need to be careful around him…"

Dino felt a bit protective of her when he sees them together. He felt uneasy with the way Kyouya looked at her. It didn't settle well with him in the least bit. That predatory look he gave her told him more than just a simple challenge in a fight, at least he thought so anyway. He was attracted to her. Maybe more as a challenger, but there was definitely something with that gleam in his eyes that spoke something entirely different. Though, he would obviously deny it, maybe not really understanding it himself. He probably wasn't even aware of it. Was Tsukiko aware?

"D-Dino-s-san?"

The softest voice woke him from his thoughts, failing to hide his agitation. Tsukiko felt like she would die from the look he was giving her leg. It scared her even as it wasn't a natural look on him. She sighed a bit in relief as the blonde loosened his expression, smiling tenderly. He couldn't stay mad at her. The apology in his eyes melted her like butter on the inside. How could it be possible to feel so weak around him?

"Tsukiko, I just…" Dino felt himself struggle with the right words to use without sounding so…inappropriate or embarrassing.

Blue eyes shifted away, refusing to look him in the eyes. "I-I won't do it again, as long as I can help it. I promise."

"Tsukiko…" Dino muttered softly, but was immediately interrupted as the door opposite to them slide open abruptly, revealing the prefect again. His piercing eyes bore into her, yet the intensity wasn't as prominent as it usually was, which confused the girl a bit. It made her shift uncomfortably, especially when he made his way directly towards her. The others quickly stepped away from the prefect's direct path towards her and Dino, glaring occasionally at them. However, it stirred something inside the temporary English teacher. Standing defiantly, Dino gave Hibari a disapproving glare. "We need to talk, Kyouya."

From the lack of response from the dark haired teen, she assumed that Dino's attitude had peek his interest as he didn't say much except give him a deadly glare. The exchange between the two was extremely tense.

Hibari gave her one weird look before turning after the blond. She couldn't tell if her eyes deceived her, but he almost looked sympathetic. Dino stepped out, stopped and looked at Tsukiko directly with a slightly strained smile. "You go on ahead. And Tsuna, Basil. Make sure she gets home safely and watch her. I'll stop by later to check up on you."

Hibari glanced over towards a surprised Tsukiko. She couldn't imagine what goes on in his mind. The prefect left after a grunt and shut the door. Instant concern flooded every ounce of her. She worried for the blond. Yet by the look Dino have Hibari, she was a little more concerned for prefect.

"So, uh, what was that all about?"

Tsuna had no idea what was going on. Sighing in aggravation, she unsteadily lifted herself from her seat and tried to stand without flinching. It was a challenge.

"H-Here, l-let me help you."

Looking towards the shy voice, Tsukiko gratefully took Enma's offered hand and shoulder for support. Smiling considerately, she accepted. He was trying to conquer his timidity, and for that, she felt proud of him. Leaning against him, the boy could hardly stop his growing blush the moment her right boob brushed against his arm. If she wasn't aching so much, she'd laugh. Fortunately for her, he was tall enough to support her without falling. He was surprisingly an inch taller than her. She guessed she couldn't tell his actual height since he was always slouching. On her other side to her, the girls stood close by her in case.

"Thanks, En-chan." Tsukiko smiled over at the ginger who flinched at how close proximity of their faces. He still had a ways to go.

"E-Eh! I-It's ok…" Enma stuttered. "It's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Oh, she tried not to be mean to him by flirting and teasing. "Nah, you're sweet. Thanks."

Tsukiko only needed his assistance down the stairs so by the time they hit the gate, she dropped her arm and stretched out for about a few minutes so she could remove at least a bit of the tenseness in her limbs. Adel and the rest of the Shimon family had already left, leaving Enma with them. She often wondered if Enma was really their boss, because from what she's seen, Adel has more authority. She reminded her of a protective and strict mother. Yet another strong female role model.

Stretching her upper body in a slight twisting manner, Tsukiko caught a glimpse of a figure on the roof from over her shoulder, looming over Namimori. Squinting ever so slightly, she recognized the silhouette as the prefect, eerily watching them leave. She could tell that they were looking at one another. His actions seem to be bolder as of late. At least, around her.

She really felt like bugging someone suddenly.

Just to peeve him, she waved to make sure his attention was directly on her, turned slightly, and then leaned over with one hand on her hip and smacked her butt mockingly with the other. At least, she thought that it would irritate the hell out of him considering it was a bit of an inappropriate gesture. And it did. Instantly, the prefect turned from the roof and sprinted towards the exit. It seemed that he really didn't like it.

Jumping in anxiety, she looked over the walls and windows to see if she could get a glimpse of him, hoping he wasn't really running for her. She did, however, spot a befuddled Dino staring right back at her from his classroom with a wide blush painted across his light tanned cheeks. She couldn't stop from gawking right back at him and tried to think of something to do to redeem herself.

Looking away embarrassed from being caught doing something childish by the handsome man, she spotted Tsuna and the others with a panicked faces. Smiling guilty, she shrugged her shoulders apologetically. She blinked twice when she noticed the shift in their eyes and instant fear growing across some of their faces.

They all flinched when they spotted Hibari running straight for them.

"Eh?!" Tsuna's face paled, eyes widening. "WH-Why would you instigate him like that, Tsukiko-san?! He's the last person you want to irritate!"

"Shit!" Tsukiko gasped, and at once, they fled. Some screams were sounded as they dashed down the streets, mostly Tsuna's squeaky 'HIEEE!'s. Tonfas were set on bringing down pain.

Dino stood shocked as he witnessed a possible bloodbath take off around the corner. He laughed at her sense of humor, though it may be childish sometimes, he found it endearing all the same. It only expressed how animated she was.

After his little talk with Kyouya, he wanted to make it clear to him to not harm her as he had. He may barely know her, but seeing her covered in so many bruises and cuts left an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Of course, the prefect glared, bared his teeth and threatened him for daringly lecture and telling him what he should or should not do.

It never bothered him to take care of others. He loved being able to help. He eventually earned the image of a 'big brother', which he took proudly. As he watched her with his little brother, he smiled and hoped that when her memories return, she'd always value them. He could tell how happy she felt, knowing that she had friends, though not from her past, but people who cared.

She was friendly, maybe a bit flirtatious, but honest and kind. He noticed the way she assisted others in class, helping him work one on one with those who struggled. Her explanations helped Tsuna improve ten times more than even Gokudera, and that's saying something. He could tell she shared the same passion in helping others.

She was someone important to Iemitsu and Reborn. Even now, Tsuna and the others instantly reach out to her. If she couldn't find her past or her memories, then she could start fresh here. She already created bonds in Namimori, even he would be willing to help her find her own new life. Whether it would be in Japan, or Italy. A friend is what he could be for her.

He was in mid sip of his coffee when he saw the blunette randomly smacking her raised butt in the middle of campus, no doubt caught by Hibari judging by how they all began to panic. Not long after Kyouya popped into view, aiming straight for them. It seemed his little chat earlier was limited and unimportant in his perspectives.

Sipping at his cup of coffee, he leaned against the window frame for a moment and carefully turned around. He nearly tripped over his feet when he was greeted by the grinning Iemitsu and Reborn.

"Dino, is everything all right?" Reborn inquired.

"Mm! Ah, yeah! Why do you ask?" Dino wanted to play it out, unsure what he meant at the moment.

"Let me rephrase that." Reborn gripped his fedora lightly, his dark eyes locking with Dino's light brown. "Is Tsukiko alright?"

"W-Well, of course. Now, she is, but she kind of…" Dino muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his head, and trying to find something to say.

"Ahhhhh~! I see~! Did she fight Hibari? She'd mentioned something about that last night." Iemitsu chuckled and acted casually, to Dino's relief. "She's been itching to get back into practice. I offered, but I think she's a bit tired of losing. Hahaha~!"

Dino could imagine her reaction to losing, especially against Iemitsu. The man was on a whole new level of his own, so it must've been frustrating for her. But he knew she wouldn't give up. Maybe step back and regain her confidence and pride, but she'd always charge back in. He smiled inside at her funny faces she'd make. She had quite a few mannerisms that he thought cute.

"Yeah, but I stopped it. She sustained a few injuries, but nothing bad. I'll be checking on her later tonight, um," Fixing his glasses, he glanced at the slightly messy desk. "After I've finished grading these papers, of course."

"Hm?" Iemitsu leaned over towards the desk and skimmed over the few stacks briefly. "You could get Tsuki-chan~ to help you with these. She'd be more than…happy to help~!"

"Eh?" Dino looked at Iemitsu's wide grin confusedly. He completely missed the teasing tone the man used. "Maybe."

Looking outside, the sky was still daylight, yet with all what he had to grade; it would take him far too long alone to grade. She still needed to rest though; he wouldn't push that on her.

"Ask her. I'm sure she'll say 'yes'." Reborn commanded with a mischievous smirk. "Besides, she's your 'assistant', is she not? And, if II've heard correctly, you're also giving her lessons outside of class? So she is also a student of yours."

The blonde shifted a little uneasily by the looks they were giving him. Changing the topic, he grabbed his phone. "I'll ask her only if she is ok with it."

While pulling up her name in his phone, he paused and looked up at the two who were sitting comfortably on some of the student desks. "It's odd that you'd visit me at the school, is there something we need to discuss?"

"Actually," Iemitsu nodded and glanced at the Sun Arcobaleno momentarily before continuing. "Reborn and I are heading out for a few days and, well, could you check on her occasionally? I'm leaving Basil, so only do what you can in your free time. The boys will probably be with her constantly as well, but I just don't want to certain. Can't say much yet till we know what all we can find. I'll fill you in after, is that ok?"

"Certainly. If I ask for her to help me with grading, it'll be easier to watch over her more often." Dino smiled in agreement as he brainstormed.

"Excellent! We'll see you in a few days. Keep us posted, if you can." Iemitsu patted his shoulder firmly with a widened grin.

Dino chuckled, reassuring them that everything will be fine. In all honesty, he was a bit worried with how Iemitsu seemed to be extra concerned for the girl. Nothing was clear, but he could believe in them. If Tsukiko was in danger, then he would do everything in his power to protect her. As a friend would.

"Oh, one more thing!" Iemitsu stopped by the door with Reborn.

"Sure. What is it?"

In an instant, the C.E.D.E.F. leader went grim. "Whatever I tell you, you can't tell her any of it. We need to know for sure before having her rush in blindly. It could endanger her life."

Dino nodded, uncertain how to deal with holding back information from Tsukiko and keeping his word to Iemitsu. Naturally, the Mafia did this a lot, yet doing that to her…didn't seem right.

"Thank you, Dino. I know it'll be hard for you, but we need to be patient." Iemitsu smiled regrettably. "Do your best."

"I will…sir." He took a moment to smile back.

Waiting a bit after the two left, Dino pulled up his phone and called the young blunette. Thinking about what Iemitsu had asked of him, he'll have to work something out with her for a day or so.

On their way towards the house, Tsukiko felt her phone vibrate through the pocket of her shirt. Pulling it out, she looked over the tiny touch screen, curious by the caller, and finally hit 'accept'.

"Hey, Dino-san! You need help with something?" It was a bit surprising, but she loved hearing his soothing, kind voice over the phone.

"Ah, w-well, I just talked to Iemitsu, he's leaving for a job, but, uh," He tried to make it sound genuine and not at all awkward. "He just wanted me to keep an eye on you, especially with how you were injured, so, I was thinking that I'd stop by sooner."

"Oh! Ok, sure. We're almost there. I'll probably have Nana-san and Bianchi-nii help with the bruises and scratches. They're not so bad." As she spoke about her injuries, she looked around to see if anymore were surfacing. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, well, actually, there is." Dino mumbled a bit in the phone, fidgeting with the strands on the back of his head. He felt like a teenage boy all over again. It was like an awkward talk over the phone with a girl.

"Shoot."

"I still have a hand-full of grading left, and wondered if you could help me finish up tonight? I just need a little help for this one time; I'd appreciate it if you could? At least this once?" He felt a little bad asking, but in all honesty, he did have a bit to do for just one person and with two people, it'd be no problem and finished early.

"You don't need to ask, Dino-sensei~! I'd be more than happy to help anytime. I can tell you're swamped from work for both school and your actual job. So, it's no problem. I'm free to do whatever right now." Her sweet voice made him smile widely.

"Great! I'll be over in thirty." Dino grimaced at how cheerful he sounded.

"I'll help Nana make some snacks and tea, if you like? I think the girls are bringing some desserts. What do you like?" Tsukiko offered kindly, hoping to learn if he had s sweet tooth and his favorite desert.

"You don't have to get me anything, Tsukiko." He declined politely.

"What? But I insist! I want to get you something. What's your favorite?" The teen insisted again, determination overpowering her.

"But-"

"No, BUTS!" That was her final word. She wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer. "Don't turn this into a bloodbath."

Chuckling at her stubbornness, he surrendered to prevent any further bloodshed. "Alright, alright. Let me think –actually, surprise me! I enjoy nearly all sweets."

"Hmm…maybe Kyoko-chan's favorite cream puffs? Or Lambo-chan's favorite cake? Maybe Haru-chan's chocolate fav? Or my favorite Japanese dish? Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy any, they're all so delicious~!" She made a 'humm' in delight, imagining the sweet sugary flavors touching her taste buds. "Man, my mouth is watering now. Ok, I think I've a few in mind, hopefully you'll like."

Dino sat down on the edge of his desk, smiling as she shared her inner weakness to certain sugary heart attacks. "Thank you, Tsukiko."

"No problem, Dino-san. Well, I'll let you pack up and I'll clean up quickly." He could practically hear her smile. "See you in thirty then."

"Certainly. See you in a few, Tsukiko-chan." With that, Dino began to clear his desk and pack.

"It's no problem, Tsuki-nii~!"

Nana was in the middle of disinfecting a scratch on her arm when the blunette informed them about her plans for the night, with their permission from Iemitsu. As she had told Dino, she requested a few deserts and offered them the money, only to be turned down instantly.

"Are you sure-sure?" Tsukiko looked apprehensively at Haru and Kyoko as they stepped towards the entrance to the kitchen to leave for the desert shop, Chrome following close behind.

"It sounds like you two will be up for a while working, so it's our treat! Besides, you should relax and heal." Kyoko waved enthusiastically as they left. Her expression shifted to that when Nana first saw her injuries, upset and worrisome like a doting mother. She could see Kyoko being a wonderful mother just like Nana. "You need to be more careful, Tsuki-nii!"

Sighing, the older teen muttered something about persistent and stubborn girls causing herself and Nana to giggle. For the few days she spent in the Sawada house, she felt incredibly at home and comfortable, just like in Italy with Lal and the others. She wanted to call Nana 'kaa-san', much like the others, but thought that she hadn't lived there long enough to feel the place to respectively do it. However, the thought of calling Nana that sent a sudden pinch of guilt run through her. She had no idea where it came from. She fell deep into her thoughts, unnoticing Nana's completed nursing. Watching the girl's wandering mind, the mother finished packing the first aid kit and gently rubbed the girls shoulder to grab her attention without scaring her.

"Tsuki-chan? Why don't you clean up upstairs for when Dino-san comes?" The woman gave her a knowing look, one that the girl missed, and stepped out of the kitchen, calling Tsuna to grab the smaller ones and sit downstairs to give her some privacy. After all, they shared a bathroom.

Bowing appreciatively towards Nana, Tsukiko made her way up the stairs feeling the clean sting to the cuts. It didn't hurt as much as it should, oddly. Although a girl, Kyouya didn't hold back. From what little she understood of the prefect, he didn't like fighting violently in front of girls. Then again, she wasn't an ordinary one, so maybe he felt he should act as if she were on his level? The thought of him considering her his equal made her laugh. Clearly he thought everyone else to be 'herbivores', so what difference would she be?

Stepping inside her room, she considered what to wear. Knowing it would be long work, she should dress comfortably. Digging through her limited wardrobe, Tsukiko pulled out a simple pair of black flair sweats and then decisively chose a loose light grey shirt with a tight white tank top to go underneath. For studying, she preferred to sit and dress comfortably while doing paperwork, besides, the shirt had her favorite band's cherry blossom logo printed across it. She would wear it during the day or to bed, depending on how exhausted and uncaring she felt about changing out of it.

Her shower felt just above magnificent. The hot water soothed the sores and warmed her up. She enjoyed baths just as much, but for some reason, showers helped her think as baths put her to sleep. On occasion back in Italy during her training with Lal, they would have to bathe in the lake or rivers when camping out because they wandered a bit too far. The cold water felt amazing during the summer, just like swimming any other day, only nude. Skinny dipping wasn't something she would call it, but knowing that it was just them made it a little less embarrassing each time she had to go outside to wash up.

Turning the knob and stepping out to dry, Tsukiko wrapped the towel in her hair and shivered from the cold air. Quickly, she slipped on the clothes over her dry body and rubbed the towel in her hair in several circular motions. After a few minutes of deciding how to dry her hair, she hung the towel in her room, dropped her dirty clothes in the basket in one corner of the room and stalked downstairs. Allowing her hair to dry, she wandered through the kitchen to find the girls had already returned and began helping them pick through the deserts. Tsuna sat at the table trying to hold back Lambo who was practically drooling puddles, dripping down his chin like a mad-baby. The sight was humorous to say the least.

'Guess I was in the bathroom for a while if they're here already.' Tsukiko walked around the table to browse through the deserts. She leaned over Chrome's shoulder, being a few inches taller than the younger girl, and allowed her wide blue eyes wander over the sugary delights.

"Wow! Great choices, girls! Whaddya think, Yoshi-bun~?" Tsukiko chuckled at the young Vongola, grinning widely at his reaction to the new nickname she used.

"Y-Y-Yoshi…-bun?" Tsuna cringed, immediately predicting future teasing if she openly used it. "P-Please don't call me that. Pleeeease, Tsuki-nii!"

'This is fun~.' Pouting, the older girl turned to him, standing a few steps away from him. "Why? I'll only use it away from public, if that makes you feel any better?"

Tsuna sighed, knowing well that the girl would only be stubborn. "Not really, but…I can't persuade you not to, can I?"

"Mmmm…" Lifting a finger to her chin, she faked considering for a moment. "Nope!"

Tsuna grumbled a little, his face growing a little red from embarrassment as she sing-song the name over and over. "At least it isn't as bad as the ones I've got for Gokudera-chan."

Interested, Tsuna looked up at her with a questioning look. "Like?"

"Well," Tsukiko sighed. "I don't think I should tell you. Some will make him really mad if you told him."

"Don't use them, then?" Tsuna shrugged.

"HEHEHE~. How's about~..." Leaning on the table beside him, Tsukiko smirked and looked at him. "Prissy-Kitty?"

"P-Prissy…kitty?" Sputtering the name, Tsuna paled. "P-Please don't call him that!"

"Yeah... Or Mr. Stormy Pants when he gets all angry."

"Eh?!"

"Oh! I could always call him-"

"No more, please! And don't use them! He'll get mad!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, already having enough.

"Alright, alright. Fine. Whatever you say, Yoshi-bun." Tsukiko winked at him, earning another sigh from the poor, stressed boy, and sat at the opposite side of the table.

Just as they settled down, Kyoko and Haru suggested for the girls to 'connect', which was funny to talk about in front of Tsuna, being the only 'man' in the room. They wanted to go out and do some 'girl stuff', as they put it. Honestly, she had no clue what girls did; it was like she never did any of this before.

"So~? What do you say, Tsuki-nii?" The kind Sasagawa girl pleaded. Haru gave her the same look, only a bit more aggressively. She looked even crazier. The girl was odd.

"But," Tsukiko rubbed the bandage Dino placed on her thigh through the material, immediately smiling at the memory of his warm hands suddenly. "I don't know what to do during these…bonding moments. I feel like I would bore you."

"Don't be a party pooper, Tsukiko." The dark haired girl, Hana, refused to accept a 'no'. "That's what we're here for. To help you adjust."

The blunette gave a long agonizing sigh and leaned forward on the dining table, elbows supporting her smirking face. "You really want me to come along, ne?"

"Of course! Just us girls!" Kyoko beamed excitedly. "Right, I-Pin-chan?"

"Yes!" I-Pin perked up, raising her cute tiny fist in the air enthusiastically.

"You should go with them, Tsukiko-chan."

This time, it was Nana who spoke up. Tsukiko lifted her head slightly in surprise.

"You're too young to worry so go out and have fun with the girls. You've been studying way too much." Nana smiled, patting Tsukiko's hand.

"Alright. Thank you." Reluctantly, she agreed. After thanking her, Tsukiko raised the cup to her face and inhaled the delicious scent with a content smile. Taking a cautious sip, she complimented Nana for the excellent taste. "But…remember, I don't usually go out, so I'm probably going to be…awkward. So I apologize ahead of time."

In all honesty, she felt boring. That concerned her. For the few days she's been there, she wondered if Dino ever thought of her as 'boring' or found her interesting at all. Certainly, he was charismatic without even trying and kind to her, but was it all just a façade? What boggled her even more is that fact that she was worrying so much about it. Just as he said the day she met him, he was willing to help her with her studies because he loved teaching. That's all. And surprisingly, he was great at it. He knew the material well, including other subjects too. However, she could tell that the English subject was his favorite by far.

Clearly she wasn't giving herself enough credit. She often made them laugh, especially the girls. That was enough for her. Still, these people were different. Special. She wanted to see them smile and protect them. No matter who she was in the past, she will always keep them in her heart. She wanted to be…remembered. New memories. A faint smile crept upon her lips.

Sometime during the girls chat, the doorbell buzzed.

Fidgeting nervously in her seat, Tsukiko anticipated who was at the door and felt herself grow a little hot. She could feel herself sweat nervously, disturbed at how obvious she acted in front of the others. Glancing at the girls around the table, only Hana and Bianchi noticed her nervous fidgeting. Nana immediately stood up and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. Tsuna followed her shortly, wanting to great Dino.

"I think I have an idea who that is~." Hana smirked, giving the blunette an I-knew-your-secret-all-along look. At that, Tsukiko wanted to slap that smirk right off her face. Bianchi on the other hand, though quiet the entire time, observed every expression flitting across her pale face. The older woman gave her an understanding smile and winked to her dismay. She felt like an open book. What's worse? She felt like an easy target for humiliation.

There was an enthusiastic greeting from Nana and Tsuna, followed by a familiar deep voice echoing down the hall from the entrance. Tsukiko felt herself grow more nervous with each step, anticipating his handsome face. She glanced beside her, noticing the intense look Hana gave her, practically watching her every move. Glaring at her with a strong dislike at the moment, she heard the steps of the Cavallone boss enter the kitchen. Reluctantly, she turned her head, smiling shyly at the man whose eyes were glued intently on her, a wide smile gracing his soft Italian features. Over his left shoulder he carried his duffle bag, no doubt full of his work. It appeared he quickly cleaned up as well, now wearing his usual black tee, khaki's, and his jacket dangling from his right arm.

The moment Dino stepped into the kitchen and spotted the blunette, he noticed her casual, relaxing clothes. Seeing Tsukiko dress comfortably around him placed an appreciative smile on him. It wasn't just that, she looked good. Anything she wore, she looked incredible. Majority of women in the Mafia he'd meet during anytime would constantly worry about their physical appearances like make-up or what brand of shoes and dress they wore all the time. Even in visits, they would overdress. He didn't mind it on some occasions, such as parties, but the thought of Tsukiko being like that didn't suit her in the least. She looked like she would wear whatever and whenever she felt like it. Someone who looked comfortable made him feel comfortable.

"Sorry for my tardiness, I decided to clean-up as well. How're you feeling, Tsukiko?" Dino pulled a chair next to hers, rather closely. She stiffened at the contact of his hand on her arm. Hana's smile grew wider and a bit wicked. She knew the damn woman will say something. She dreaded the next words that left her mouth.

Nana handed the blond a cup of tea as she sat between Bianchi and Kyoko. Tsukiko fidgeted with the edge of her shirt, averting his brown eyes. She like she was put on the spot. Everyone was watching her intently. She hated that. "I-I feel better, thanks to you."

"Thank God!" Dino sighed with his crooked smile that did wonders to her heart. She couldn't hold back the blush betraying her every emotion. She knew that everyone but Dino knew of her flourishing infatuation for him. She refused to look at any of them, even dreading what will come after he left.

"So," Hana leaned on her elbow, looking over towards Dino, opposite of Tsukiko. "How did you two meet?"

"Ah, well," The blond thought a moment, oblivious to the hidden meaning to the question. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "It was an accident how I met her. I knew I'd meet her eventually, but I suppose the timing couldn't come any sooner. Haha~!"

"An accident?" Hana's interest rose quickly. "What happened?"

"Ah," Dino looked to Tsukiko as she gave him a disapproving frown, hoping he'd get the hint to not say the wrong thing. "It was at school, so, yeah. And, uh, it was between classes. Though I've met her a few days ago, Reborn's told me a lot about her. So it feels like I've known her, a bit. That's pretty m-"

"He fell down the stairs and landed on her during school hours. He was almost accused of public indecency and fired had Reborn not interfered."

Of course, Bianchi would make sure no painful details were left out. Tsukiko glared heatedly at the woman who simply shrugged casually. "Really? Bianchi? You had to share that?"

Hana laughed quickly at the image of them tangled in an embarrassing mess at the foot of the stairs, even the thought of getting in trouble for a misunderstanding.

Dino mumbled under his breath in embarrassment, trying to not meet the blunette's heated glare. He could tell she was beginning to blame him more and more the topic became a joke to some. She hated being in the spot light of such humility. Dino felt cursed for everything he would ever do in his life. Nothing would play out peacefully. The poor blunette struggled to stay seated and not run off. The others had their fair share of giggles as Dino explained what had happened. Actually, she halfheartedly granted how amusing it was really. At the time, not so much.

"Wow! Oh! I've heard that you're giving Tsukiko some private lessons, ne?" The instant she said that, Tsukiko kicked her from under the table to hide it. Lucky for her she sat closely to her side. Hana gave out a small yelp and glared at the girl beside her who returned the look with more vehemence. She really wanted to test how far she could push her, didn't she! The amnesiac girl gritted her teeth knowing full well where she wanted to go with this. The man must have some clue as to what goes on the mind of a teenage girl, or at least she hoped so. If not, he's going to fall right into her trap, embarrassing them both.

"Ah, yes I am!" And so it begins. "She's an exceptionally fast learner. She's been over nearly every day so far and I hope she keeps that up. I'm glad that I could help her."

Hana grinned victoriously while Tsukiko grumbled how oblivious the man was to her misery. The blonde smiled widely, probably a bit too proudly for that. She felt herself begin to blush at how handsome and happy he was expressing. Although cheesy, it felt a bit warming to make him happy. She struggled inside seeing how proud he was for helping someone successfully in their studies. He seemed to like doing that for…everyone, actually. The thought of him considering her as a little sister hurt deeply, for some reason. She couldn't possibly be crushing on…her teacher? Tutor?

So messed up.

They suffered another thirty minutes of more teasing and simply talking before Tsukiko decided to introduce to him the deserts, hopefully he'd like them. She couldn't control the mischievous thoughts of smearing them across Hana's surprised face for revenge, but that would be a poor waste. She didn't go with it, but the temptation was nagging at her. She had asked Kyoko and Haru about the shop they spent time at so they could help her decide on at least two choices for the Cavallone. Instead, they returned with tons more, apparently Hana and Bianchi pitched in. She felt a bit stupid for not helping out with paying, but they really did insist so there wasn't much she could do. She could only assume it was due to her being a guest not just in the house, but in Namimori. Or because she was hurt. Whichever.

"Moving along~." Tsukiko rubbed the bridge of her nose and tried to smile at Dino as they made their way to the counter where she presented the several attractive sweets. He looked like he was having a hard time choosing out of the selections, so to ease his mind she offered him an alternative. "If you want, you could try all of them. It's no problem, the girls already dug in. They even got Lambo and I-Pin their own so they wouldn't run through the other pieces, leaving nothing for us. Haha!"

"Yeah, I'm having a difficult time deciding. Hmmm…" His blonde brows furrowed in thought. She needed to find other words besides 'handsome' and 'cute' to describe him every time he made a face like that. "I'll take a slice of this one and that one….and that one too. Wow…my mouth is watering. Haha!"

"I know~! By the way, would you like to start soon after we gobble these up?" Tsukiko helped set up his plate, handing him a slice of Strawberry Daifuku, red velvet cake, and a couple of chocolate chip cookies. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Dino watched her cut up the pieces and place them.

"I was wondering if you wanted to work in my room for silence." She glanced up at him, eagerly waiting for his response.

He was a little taken back at the unexpected invite. Especially to a girls room. Tsukiko's room. He could feel himself grow a bit nervous, awkward teenage memories running through his head as he thought of the last time a girl invited him to their room. It ended in humility. "Erm, ah, well…"

"Don't worry, Dino. I won't bite." Tsukiko giggled. "Much."

At that, he couldn't help but feel a bit more comfortable and gave a chuckle. "Sounds ok to me, but doesn't it make you uncomfortable inviting a grown man to your bedroom?"

"Ah…" Tsukiko flushed a bit, really hoping he wouldn't expose that part. "I'm not worried. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Er…well, no. But-"

"I also asked for Nana's permission. I asked because Lambo and I-Pin may be playing loudly downstairs." She finished as she tried to shrug off the growing flush. Honestly, it was more like an excuse to have some private time with him. "It's not like I'm trying to…do something to you."

"Ah! No! That isn't what I meant!" Dino flushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I-I…don't mind actually."

"Great! Let's eat these first, then decide finally." She lifted her own plate, gazing over the delicious deserts. "I thought to wait for you, if that's ok? I haven't had the strawberry Daifuku in such a …"

A surge of pain flickered throughout her temple. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to push back the unexpected attack.

"Tsu-Tsukiko…?" Dino looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"M-Migraine…I think." She rubbed her eyes, placing slight pressure on the lids. Flashes of the same woman from earlier gave warm smiles, half of her face was slightly blurred, and the scent of red plum drifted through her senses, dragging her through various painful emotions. She could feel hot tears threatening to fall from her distant eyes, unable to snap herself out of it.

Noticing the girl's lack of response, he leaned over to see her pained distant expression and began to panic. Without alarming the others, he gently placed a warm hand over her back and began to rub circles, gradually pulling her out of her frozen state. Blinking away the tears to stop abruptly, Tsukiko looked at the blonde's concerned face that melted into a faint smile.

"Wh-what just…?" There was no sense in what just happened to her, strange to have these moments at random and more frequently as of late. It freaked her out thinking that just looking at the Strawberry Daifuku triggered a memory trip. If something as simple as that would affect her…it all hurt her head.

"Are you alright? Is there anything that I should do?" She really worried him. He saw her do this once before, but had no idea what happened.

Shaking her head eagerly, Tsukiko took a deep breath and handed him a cup of milk to go with the sugary meal. "It was nothing. Nothing to worry about, Dino. But you're kind to worry."

With one last apprehensive look, he reluctantly took the cup, and then turned to set them down at his usual spot. She handed him a fork for the both of them and grabbed her own pieces. He wondered if these odd black outs were normal for an amnesiac. He hoped so, otherwise he wondered if this would damage her mentally. If she were obtaining fragments of her memories during these episodes, then there's nothing to be worried about. As long as she remains whole, he could relax a bit more.

"Well! I think it's time that I go. I have plans tonight with my family, so I'll have to take off. See you in class, Sensei!" Hana spoke briefly a few minutes after they sat down to eat. She noticed the others shift in their seats to get up as well.

"I should go home too. Onii-san will probably begin to worry if I leave too late." Kyoko bowed. "Thank you for having us over, Nana-san! Enjoy the desserts everyone! Bye! Come, Chrome-chan~."

"Goodbye and thank you." Chrome bowed politely and then turned to Tsukiko. "Happy to see you outside of school, Tsuki-nii. See you in school."

Tsukiko smiled warmly at the young girl. "Bye, Chrome-chan."

"Hahi! That's right! Enjoy the food! We'll see you later! And don't forget our little date plans, Tsuki-nii~!" Said blunette chuckled at the girls determined smiles.

"Alright, alright~! I'll go. We'll have lots of fun, right?" She waved as the girls left.

"I should leave as well. I need to mind the house while Reborn is away." Tsukiko swiveled her head in Bianchi's direction. She had nearly forgotten. Reborn and Bianchi live in a residence not too far from here. It was one of a few he set up. There were two in Italy as well. It's a wonder where all this money came from even if he was considered the best hitman and home tutor. Maybe something with Bianchi.

With that, Bianchi left, smiling coyly in Tsukiko's direction.

Seriously. What's with everyone?

A loud, satisfying sigh pulled her attention to a smiling Dino. He stretched out his arms above his head and relaxed completely in his seat, hand on his stomach. "That hit the spot!"

Tsukiko chuckled at the man, her smile growing bigger when she noticed the mess surrounding his plate and face. She would always find it surprising for a grown man to eat like a messy child. His clumsy nature was a bigger worry, but it had its charms. She had never met anyone who was a danger to themselves like this one. Watching him like this was adorable, she thought.

Finishing her pieces, she watched Tsuna shuffle in his seat after Nana picked up his empty plate and looked their way.

"I'm meeting Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto in a bit, so I'll be back in a few. Will you still be here, Dino-san?" Tsuna looked apologetic, but they knew he already had plans.

"Possibly. It's a lot of work, but with Tsukiko-chan's excellent grading skills, I'll be finished early. I'll stick around a little longer, if you'd like." Dino sat up and leaned against his elbows, giving Tsukiko a smirk. Even if he had cake stuck to his face, he looked handsome. It gave him an innocent child-like appearance.

"I-I'll d-do my best…" She stumbled over a few words.

Tsuna waved at them and took off hurriedly. Nana finished cleaning up the others dishes and left the room with the kids, mentioning something about laundry. Tsukiko shifted to grab their plates until she saw a patch of cake and cream on the other side of Dino's face, clearly left unnoticed. Without thinking, she leaned over with eyes glued to the cream and cake on the corner of his mouth and wiped it off with her index finger and thumb.

Dino sat stunned at the sudden action and blushed immeasurably when she sucked it clean from her slender digits. He sat there mesmerized by the way her full lips were licked clean by her tongue and left a bit wet. It was difficult to rip his eyes away from her plump, alluring lips, especially with how she smiled and 'hummed' deliciously with her ice blue eyes closed in delight, or pleasure.

Catching on slowly at what she just did, the blunette's mouth dropped somewhat in horror, blue eyes widening. "I-ah-that was…so-sorry…"

Just before she pulled away, his large hand held her back. His eyes stuck to her lips a little longer before meeting her wide ice blue eyes. "No, don't…it's ok…"

Tsukiko grew red as she saw a moment of desire wash over his face. The way he looked at her then sent a shiver through her body. Smiling appreciatively, Dino stood up to help her, only for the moment to collapse dramatically as his stubbed his toe on the tables leg and fell unceremoniously sideways in an embarrassing mass of the floor, a few curses following. This caught Nana's attention as she scurried into the kitchen alarmed.

"Sigh. You two are a pair! Always hurting your selves, I swear!" Nana huffed with a small smile. "It's like I need to leave you in the hospital in case you do any real damage."

"S-Sor-sorry! Everything's ok!" Dino managed out as he tried to get up with Tsukiko's assistance, nearly taking her down with him when his foot stepped on his other pant leg. He was beyond embarrassed. "I-I-I'll be fine, don't worry, Tsukiko-chan."

"Why don't you go set up upstairs? I'll finish cleaning, ok? Can't have you hurting yourself in the kitchen where there're sharp objects and breakable things…which could also turn into more sharp objects." Tsukiko giggled when he stumbled a bit standing up, occasionally leaning against her for support. "My room is next to Tsuna's. Bianchi's old room, if you know."

"A-Alright. I'll set up with the easy work first." He sighed.

Tsukiko watched the blond Mafioso with a long sigh as he disappeared upstairs. She could hear a few thumps along the way. She grimaced when she thought she heard something crack.

It took a while for the clumsy blond to make it into her room after tripping up the stairs a few times, possibly earning a few nasty bruises to his shins. As Dino walked into Tsukiko's room, bag in hand, he took a moment to observe while he laid out the tests and homework papers at the center table of the room. It was furnished the same as Tsuna's, almost in exactly the same layout. There wasn't much, besides the books he provided for her to study lay across her bed, he was happy to see that they were clearly used, and a few trinkets. He didn't expect her to considering her unfortunate situation and how they found her alone with nothing but the clothes on her back and the rings on her fingers. It made him want to give her more, to provide her with more. There must be things she would like, he wondered.

Plopping down in the chair at her desk much like Tsuna's, he took notice in one of the trinkets on her nightstand, a silver chain bracelet adorned with a few charms. Rolling over in the chair, he reached for and observed the tiny symbolic pieces. One of the charms was shaped much like a mini moon with a tiny crystal held in the center. Rotating it around to touch the rest, he took an interest in one shaped like a small wolf made of silver like the moon, head raised as if howling. The rest seemed to be the usual charms such as small jewels, unique shaped keys, and a chest, only it was looked like it would open.

"I found that shortly after I woke in the C.E.D.E.F. headquarters in my boot, of all places. Must've stuffed it there for safe keeping. Heh! Seems like something I'd do."

Dino jumped at the sound of Tsukiko's sudden appearance in the doorway. The blunette walked calmly over to him, legs defined attractively in her tight, flared sweats. Light brown eyes were glued to the way they looked, not too thin and not too muscular. She moved with a grace he hadn't seen before, almost seductively. Yet he figured it was just the way the sweats fit her, or his growing attraction to her. With buried mayhem, he strained his eyes away from her flawlessly formed ass when she leaned over to settle their water bottles on some coasters. He felt his face run hot for staring so apparently. He prayed to Kami that she hadn't noticed his wandering eyes.

"Basil is downstairs with Futa and the two little ones. We're left alone to work." She smiled at him.

"So, do you have any idea to what these charms may mean?" He tried to refocus their attention to something.

"I've no idea what the charms would symbolize. Except that the wolf has a connection to my tattoo and the moon to my rings. Anything else? None. I can't even open the chest charm. I know it's able to." The blunette shrugged when she leaned against the nightstand, eyes casted downwards. The way her eyes shadowed over, he wanted to reach out to her, comfort her in some small way he could without smothering her. She was good with hiding certain feelings, but he knew for women like her, they didn't like taking pity or much sympathy from anyone. She was strong for not cracking under the pressure. "Yet, I know Iemitsu is hiding something from me. I can feel it. I can't stand it when someone keeps secrets from me. Especially if they lie to me. I know he isn't lying, necessarily, but I hate for him to try to 'protect' me by leaving me out."

"Uh, yeah. I can…relate to how you feel." Dino squirmed in his seat, staring at the charms intently. He really didn't want to her to start interrogating him. If she knew the promise he made to Iemitsu, he'd be screwed. "So, uh, let's start?"

The girl followed his example, sat down around the center table diagonally from each other. They fell into a comfortable silence through an hour of grading, focused entirely on all the papers to grade. It was peaceful, just sitting in each other's presence comfortably. She really loved spending time with him like this. Thinking about it, there was something nagging at her. A few things, actually.

"H-Hey, Dino-san?"

Looking over the rimmed black glasses, he looked quizzically at the girl who gave him an intent look from the pretty dark blue-haired girl's eyes. She stared at something on the left side of his neck. "Yes, Tsukiko-chan?"

Ice blue eyes flickered up to his soft brown eyes and blushed once again at the tone of his deep, yet soft, voice. "Ah, I…I'm curious about a few things. About you…"

With full attention, he lowered his pen and paper to look fully into her shy eyes. "You shouldn't be shy if there's something you want to ask about me. Ask me anything, anytime."

Her eyes traveled to his smile, admiring his soft lips. "O-Ok…well, first…I'm really curious about..."

Tsukiko could barely keep her eyes away from the beautiful tattoos traveling up his arm and under his shirt. The thought of being able to see him topless just to check out his tattoo sent her in a world of raging emotions. She genuinely wanted to see them, but she also wanted to feel…

"I would like to see your flame again! If that's ok with you!" Her confidence wavered. "Er…please?"

She flinched at how her request came out rather loud and forced. Honestly, it wasn't the first one she wanted to ask. When she first met him, she thought that all of the bandages he wore were because he was either severely injured with burn marks or bruises, not tattoos. They were beautiful from what she could see. The flames were blue, matching her. She didn't know if she was childish or creepy for liking that little fact.

Yet the flame he emitted earlier that day stuck out in the back of her mind more, that and she had the courage to ask that. There was something relatable she found in his tattoo.

At the unexpected request, Dino sat with slightly wide eyes. No one really asked him something like that before. For a few moments, he had no idea what to say. Tsukiko sat there with both wide eyes and a serious face that looked rather forced and funny leaning over with a tight grip on the edge of the table.

"Um, sure?" The blond Italian wasn't sure he heard her correctly, considering it was an odd request. Glancing up at the girl's wide innocent eyes, he couldn't help but wonder why. "If I may ask, why would you want to see my flame? It's nothing special. At least, nothing like Tsuna's."

Tsukiko looked at him with a crossed expression between confusion and struggle. How could she explain what she experienced? How can she explain it without sounding ridiculous? "I can feel something different about your flame. Your flame has a…a different warmth. Its light…it's different. I can see it a little differently, somehow. I-I don't know how to explain it…I don't think I can when I don't fully understand or remember anything…"

Dino listened intently with commiseration as she continued; his expression serious, yet soft and intrigued.

"Your flame…" Tsukiko looked away as a blush painted her soft cheeks by just trying to explain the feeling to him. "I find it to be very, well, beautiful, I suppose would be the word to describe."

"That's-Thank you. No one ever said anything like that to me. But," Hearing that was definitely not something he expected. She found his flame to be beautiful? Well, that has got to be one of the highest compliments he's ever received. The complement in itself held a different importance than anything he ever could accept. "H-How do you mean mine's different than the others? It's something important if you can differentiate flames like that."

"Even as Tsuna's is unique, it's not as…it doesn't stand out as much as yours. It's strange. When you used your flame to stop us, it felt like it triggered something in me. Tsuna's Sky Flame is beautiful and strong in its own flair, but yours…emits something different... I-I don't know what to say…Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense whatsoever. It all sounds so…tacky, doesn't it?" She twiddled with her pen nervously. She found it difficult to tell him this, it's still all knew to her. She felt dumb for saying it, especially thinking it. 'I can't be normal…'

"Don't apologize, Tsukiko-chan." Dino grasped her smaller soft hand in his own on the table to give her a little solace. He smiled appreciatively towards her. "And no, it's nothing to feel embarrassed about. This is all good news. Perhaps you are regaining more now from your past. They may not be memories, but this is close enough. Have you told Iemitsu or Reborn about this?"

She shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to see them yet. I just don't understand these things that are happening to me. What do they mean? I just…wish I could remember…who I was…I feel so alone in a way."

"You are not alone in this, Tsukiko. You have everyone. Iemitsu, Reborn, Basil, Tsuna, and the girls." The blonde frowned slightly at her, grasping her hand firmly. "For one, you have me."

Her eyes widened at his assertion. She smiled sadly, yet filled with more self-assurance.

"Well, here," Dino lifted his wrapped whip, and summoned his pure orange sky flame from his ring, allowing it to engulf the whip like it was nothing, his eyes glued on her reaction. He watched as her light blue eyes widened and her full soft lips stretched into a satisfied smile. She involuntarily leaned in closer, mesmerized. Feeling that it was a bit much, the blond settled his whip down, and flames dismissed, yet allowed his ring to continue to blaze. Tsukiko reached out to grasp his hand, interested in his ring, too. He willing let her pull it closer to her with her soft hands, smiling as her expression was reminiscent that of a child. He leaned against the palm of his other hand as it was supported by the table and watched her calmly. "What are you thinking?"

Taking a few moments before looking into his relaxed light russet eyes, her smile faltered just a bit for letting her exhilaration get out of hand. Embarrassed, she slowly released her grip on his hand and averted her gaze towards the flame again. "I feel just as I did when you first used it earlier. It's so warm and the feeling is strong. You have so much strength and talent."

"Thanks." Tsukiko observed his flame without moving away. Dino noticed how close that they were, yet kept quiet to not disturb it. He enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere. "Before moving to Japan, did you experience these happenings?"

"Not like this. It seems that Iemitsu was right for me coming here, but…" Her eyes down casted, her expression went grim.

Concerned, he moved his hand to grasp hers again, the flame on his ring had already dispersed. "You can tell me."

"I'm so afraid of what I may find. I feel like I shouldn't be here…as if there's something I shouldn't know." She mumbled.

"Tsukiko." Dino began. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"How can you be so sure?" Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

Dino smiled and lifted his hand gently to cup her soft cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The girl took a moment to accept what he said, still tentative. Yet the way his eyes held hers, she couldn't help but trust him. She felt assured. Safe. Whatever is to come, he will stand beside her.

Dino took a few moments to rub small circles on the back of her smaller hand, comforting her just a little longer. After her grim expression lightened, he released his hold and shifted a little back to regain his focus. "Well, these papers aren't going to grade themselves. Haha~! Why don't we finish up here and relax, ne?"

Silently thanking his diversion, Tsukiko returned to finish the job at hand. All the while, she couldn't help but steal secret glances his way, observing his usual thoughtful mannerisms. He was so handsome; it was painful to look away. His gentle voice echoed the same words in her head of the promise he gave her. She needed to hear it, to open up just a bit. She knew it wasn't just him who would stand beside her, whatever may come. She was grateful for the friends she had made.

And yet, deep down in her gut, she felt that something will happen.

After finishing up, they had some time to spare since they finished rather early to his surprise. Stretching out their stiffened limbs, they looked to each other in humor when they yawned at the same moment. Tsukiko giggled at how he fell back to lay against the cool floor in an overdramatic, lingering yawn.

Tsukiko lowered her ice blue eyes from his closed russet, traveling down his lean body. She noticed how his dark shirt lifted enough to expose a bit of his tattooed skin that traveled further down from her prying eyes. The tattoo continued over his hip and down his side, the thought of where else made her blush madly. Yet, she couldn't help but poke the exposed skin of his waste, earning a yelp from the man.

"A-Ah!" He flinched at the unexpected touch, looking down at her with wide eyes from his lying form. He couldn't believe she just did that. If she knew…his eyes widened in horror as a mischievous smirk grew agonizingly slow of her pretty little face.

"You're tick~Iish~!" She shifted in her place so that her legs were no longer under the table. She moved to crawl, planning to make her move. "Heheh~!"

Dino's eyes widened even more as a jolt of exhilaration rushed all the way through his body. He rolled away quickly as she attempted to tackle him. He then tried to stand, yet fumbled and fell forward onto her bed as it bounced in contact. The room was spacious, yet he managed to fall right into a position she could easily take advantage. Even though his eyes showed fear of the torment she was about to unleash upon him, he couldn't help but like this playful side.

Without making much noise to disturb Nana downstairs, she tackled him down to her bed as it bounced with them and pinned his arms behind his back with one hand and used her other to move around his waist, earning surprised gasps and strained laughs. "A-Ah! Tsu-Tsukiko! N-No!"

She laughed along with him as he bucked and squirmed beneath her, begging her to stop. His eyes were shut tight, mouth open in a huge smile.

"Wh-What are you-Pft-doing! Hahahaha!" He had some strength to loosen her grip, throwing her a little off. Yet she'd somehow manage to hold on tightly.

His laughs made her smile, only pushing her to continue. After getting enough, she released her hold and stopped tickling him, allowing him to slowly stop his laughs and eased his breathing. He was now grinning widely. The moment his eyes opened to her, they narrowed. It looked like he was challenging her.

The moment she eased her hold on his arms, she regretted it.

Dino rolled them over, taking the advantage this time. He pinned her arms above her head faces just inches away. She could feel his hot panting breath against her face, a grin spread widely across his face. He was smiling victoriously for managing to get the upper hand without flailing about like a fish out of water.

"Gotcha now~!" Dino panted, leaning her hands higher into one of his larger grips. It was time for payback.

"Eeek!"Tsukiko squirmed to get out from under him. Her strength diminished as she couldn't contain her laughter.

Certain that his grip would hold her down, Dino used his free hand to travel down to her waist leaving gentle, light touches. He smirked in how she squirmed and gasped with strained laughs with every flick of his wrist against her waist and neck.

"S-St-Stop! Ahahahaha~!" She struggled to breath.

Gradually, his tickling lightened. Tsukiko gasped at the sudden light and gentle sensitive touches, eyes widened at how she began to feel nervous and hotter. His calloused hands changed in the motion he was giving her. She squirmed beneath him in a different way.

The man noticed the slight difference in her reaction, his eyes traveled down from her face to watch as her chest rapidly rose and fell, her breathing increased and face flushed. Experimentally, he fully laid his hand against her warm skin, moving up and down her slightly exposed skin due to his forced tickling. His light brown eyes widened and locked with closed blue eyes when she struggled to hold back an obvious strangled moan. He observed how her soft feminine features contorted into a mixture of pleasure and nervousness from the new sensations he was giving her.

In the back of his mind, he knew that this was kind of wrong. Although they had just met only a month ago, he was still attracted to her. It didn't bother him so much considering some people hit it off early sometimes, but they do have all the time in the world to still grow to know each other. The other problem was age. The timing of their age gap was something to consider. It would complicate a lot, he felt. Yet, six years difference isn't much in the future.

Watching her like this stirred something in him. He never done something like this before with a woman, considering he wasn't exactly graceful or had the time. He had kissed before, but this…this was new territory to him. It felt a little more personal and deep. Yet his hands acted on their own accord as his eyes revealed his every emotion and intention. His heart sped up at the sight of her with him like this. He was content with her, but felt selfish for not considering how she felt about this.

"Tsu-Tsukiko-chan…" He whispered hoarsely. He felt like a teen again.

As if understanding his concern, she held her hands up and held his face gently. "Just a kiss?"

Relaxing a lot more, Dino held her hand to his smooth face and smiled softly. "Yeah. Just one?"

Tsukiko nodded, giggling. Feeling bolder, he shifted to lay his weight against her with one leg between hers, supported by his arms so that he wouldn't crush her. Her beautiful eyes widened at the sudden contact, she looked at him nervously but said nothing. Her lips opened slightly in pants from the tickling. Taking her lack of protest a sign to move forward, he slowly leaned his head down. Her eyes locked to his lips, licking her own in anticipation.

"Tsukiko…Ti voglio baciare.(I want to kiss you.)" The single act drove him all the way to finally clash his lips against hers.

He kissed her gently, trying not to rush the new experience with her. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined. He needed to take this slowly, giving her time to adjust and not scare her. His heart nearly exploded when he earned an arousing moan from her.

Tsukiko wanted to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. His masculine scent drove her inexperienced senses out of control. The way he was touching her both frightened and excited her. She wondered if he could hear how hard her heart was beating; it felt like it would jump right out of her chest. She gave up holding back her moans and sought to simply enjoy these mind-numbing sensations he was giving her.

"Di…no…" She sighed earning a deep groan from the man.

Needing more, Dino licked his lips and begged her to open hers to deepen their first kiss. She submitted to him entirely. Responding instinctively, she returned his heated kiss with as much fervor. Her moans vibrated through his mouth, earning his own. Her body acted on its own and leaned into him more, receiving the same reaction.

At some point, Dino had released her hands which instantly grabbed for him. One hand dug into his thick, messy, curly golden locks from behind his head to pull him in greedily. Her other hand grasped the front of his shirt, slowly moving down to reach under and feel him fully. The contact made him shiver from her soft touches. Excitement filled her as she could feel his hardened muscles and lean body.

The blond enjoyed the way she desperately held onto him. Her hands dug through his thick golden hair, gently pulling him closer as their locked lips molded together. He felt that same bolt of adrenaline from before intensify.

Cracking his eyes open slightly, Dino observed her briefly. Tsukiko's long lashes were shut closed and hair sprawled around her pale blushing face. She was a vision of an innocent beauty. It was too tempting to not gently cup her cheek and brush his thumb across lightly. Gradually, that hand moved back, cupping the back of her head, tilting at an angle that would allow him to deepen the passionate kiss. They were experimenting different motions and patterns for their lips and tongues to dance.

Pulling back, they both gasped for air, faces flushed. Their eyes reflected each other's own desire.

"D-Dino…" Tsukiko sighed against his now wet lips. The sound of how she said his name made him feel more for the girl. He looked to her swollen lips, grinning at how he did that with pride. The look he was giving her sent tremors of excitement down her body. The night turned into something unexpected.

"Dino-nii?" Shuffling could be heard from the stairs, startling them enough to jump away from each other. With a startled yelp, Dino fell from the bed disheveled. Their breathing hitched and ragged from both the emotions running through and the thought of being caught. Tsukiko kneeled over the small table to gather the graded papers and organized them for Dino. She needed to distract herself enough to calm down. She was breathing irregularly and it was obvious that they made out.

Dino took a moment to regain his composure, smiling at how jumpy Tsukiko acted. He ruffled his hair and relaxed it best he could, knowing that it would still be messy since it was his natural style. He couldn't help but notice how tangled her long dark azure hair was and desperately needed to be fixed by someone else besides her. Stepping up, he cautiously made his way towards the fretting girl and pulled her back a little as he kneeled beside her.

"Relax, Tsukiko-chan." He smiled amusedly at her. His hand reached out and weaved his fingers through her slightly tangled hair gently. Her eyes relaxed, but her smile seemed to shake, as did her body. "Are you ok? I hope that I didn't scare you…"

Tsukiko smiled softly to him, his hand gently caressing her cheek. Her hand held his. "O-Of course, I'm ok. It's just…I feel so…um, you make me feel weird things. It's all new to me."

"A good kind of weird, I hope." Dino chuckled.

"Of course!" Tsukiko smiled bashfully at him and leaned in to kiss him innocently. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "I'm new to this…"

"I'm not all too experienced, but I can teach you, or show you, what I do know." He winked at her, giving her a lingering kiss to her temple. "I'll give you time though."

"Thank you. You're right. I need to figure out who I am first…it'll be unfair to you…if…" She smiled forlornly.

Dino nodded considerately. "I won't rush you. Yet I…I apologize for…surprising you with that…"

Tsukiko shook her head quickly. "I enjoyed the kiss…"

"Dino-san?"

Tsuna's voice could be heard from the hallway. Turning away, Dino shuffled to pack the graded papers. "In here! Just finished!"

The girl with dark hair swallowed heavily, brow furrowed as Tsuna made his way to her room. She heard the blond sigh as a means to calm himself more, guilt clawed at her gut. Nervously, she grasped his sleeve to grab his attention. Tsukiko gave him a weak smile, blushing as she spoke softly to him.

"Secret for now?" Tsukiko asked timidly about the personal experience that they had just shared.

He smiled and nodded. "Secret. For now."


	5. The Getsurei-Gumi, Mangetsu Garou

I own none of these characters, except my OCs.

Also, I would love to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites! I would respond to all, but I have to still learn my way around this site. Should I just PM a thank you or mention it through chapters? Either way, thank you!

Still working to adjust the story to the recent chapters for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I want to see where the black flame goes. It'll help me plan and write with accuracy. I still need to learn about the black flame of Bermuda has, since it's going to have a big part in my story.

Edited chapters 1 and this one.

* * *

**Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon**

**Pairing: Dino and OC**

Part V:_ The Getsurei-gumi, Mangetsu Garou_

* * *

Japan is resident to numerous chivalrous organizations most would consider as 'violent gangs', or commonly named as the 'Yakuza'. Even in modern times, the populace groups them with mere common thugs, violating laws and harassing civilians. Sometimes, they would be correct. However, what they don't often think about is the structure of these families. The Yakuza consists of a complex composition made up of strict codes of conduct and a very organized nature. The future yakuza come from a long line of different walks of life. Most adapt to survive. Some are consisted of lowlife thugs, the lower classed Yakuza, anyway. The stronger clans, as some call them, have more sophistication and a sense of honor, respect, and responsibility.

Some have idealistic stories of how the yakuza accept sons who have been deserted or banished by their parents. Generally, it's true. The yakuza build their family based on a hierarchy, whether blood related or not. Rarely are there ever woman in the yakuza, unless you count the offspring of the boss'. Which must be the reason why Iemitsu and CEDEF had no leads on the girls' background. It's rare for the daughter to take up their fathers business, yet he's known someone who has proven her worth. Even so, the daughters are often left in the shadows, unless they are held in a special light. In this case, it's difficult to say. The yakuza are incredibly organized and secretive, they know how to clean up and hide their cover.

As for the kobun, yakuza subordinates, usually, the family head gives them orders through a long chain of command. There is a code of justice and duty that was developed where loyalty and respect are a way of life. In truth, that's how most believe they are, but only a few actually follow the code. Some yakuza family, even mafia, falls under corrupt rule of leaders who believe they have the power over the country at their finger-tips.

However, most underlings believe that they can do as they please as long as their boss' are not around, making them no better than mere low criminals. If this progresses in the wrong direction, it could result in a conflict from within, thus destroying the organized hierarchy. The family would crumble.

That's what Iemitsu was beginning to believe after looking around the rubble of what was once the strongest and most prosperous Yakuza clan's headquarters, the Getsurei-gumi. He sees a connection as this is the new main base belonging to the Getsurei-gumi, annihilated since Tsukiko's stumble into their custody.

He had never seen this one before, so it came to him as a surprise. They only managed to find it due to the same strange flame readings that were detected from the empty Vindicare. There is a great threat looming over their family, and as an ally, he will fight beside them. As old friends would for each other…

"What do you think?"

Iemitsu decided to investigate with Reborn after the Japanese police had finished their own investigation to the damaged area, truly ignorant. As for them, they couldn't just walk right in whenever they wanted with getting caught. "I'd say that there was a corrupted group, or person, in their ranks. There's no way they could fall so hideously to an enemy. The Getsurei-gumi is a strong family."

The building was built inside a high wall encircling the property, only with the annoying police tape warning them from entering. They stood just outside the wall and already could see the damage.

"It looked like an earthquake decimated this place." Iemitsu muttered. "What the hell happened?"

"You sure that Tsukiko is from the Getsurei-gumi yakuza family?" Reborn looked over the wreckage, disturbed by the destruction.

"It's a hunch." Iemitsu and the Arcobaleno leapt over the tape, and snuck past the cameras, if working at all. You can't be all too sure.

Kicking a few pieces away with his heel, the Sun Arcobaleno shoved one of his hands into his pocket out of old habit and grasped his fedora, shadowing his eyes a bit. Iemitsu stood stiffly, negative emotions disturbing him. He observed the C.E.D.E.F.'s expression change to a dark aura. He was livid the moment he stepped foot on the rubble and ashes. He could imagine that some of the ashes belonged to the bodies of the fallen yakuza. Personally, he hardly knew the Getsurei-gumi clan, but judging by the reaction he watched wash over the Mafioso, it appeared that he knew them and respected them. It's rare for the Mafia and Yakuza to have a bond, period. It always ended in bloodshed and pain.

Searching the premises, the two made their way around the once impressive building, discovering a sukiya-zukuri architectural Japanese building. It's not uncommon, but the style almost appeared shrine-like. It was massive, but well hidden behind the main building, surrounded by trees. Iemitsu imagined it being beautiful once, before the massive fire that turned it mostly to ashes. Only some of it remained intact, surprisingly.

"Iemitsu. There's blood."

Iemitsu stopped abruptly and navigated his eyes towards the splatter of blood staining the wood flooring. A frown hit his scruffy face, glaring at every stain splattered along the floor and walls. There were a few katana, shuriken, and kunai littered across the ground and stuck to the sides of the trees, evident that the battle was not one-sided. Yet the amount of blood left an unsettling feeling in his body. It looked like it was a massacre.

"Wait." the blonde paused, discovering a new problem. "There were no survivors or bodies found at either Getsurei-gumi base. They're hiding somewhere. There must be survivors, but how can we locate them?"

The hitman frowned. "Or captured? We'll have to try to search for them if we need to help Tsukiko."

"Agreed." The taller man's eyes wandered over the wreckage. He wondered if Tsukiko was here during the attack, yet it was unlikely. Nothing added up, in that case. How could she end up in Italy? Something behind the trees caught his attention. "What's over there? Stay up here and see if you can find any leads."

Iemitsu followed a stone step pathway down what appeared to lead to an island sukiya building, much smaller than the other. He noticed that the smaller sukiya seemed to be unharmed. 'That's odd…'

Weaving through, he trudged down the steps and peered around a few trees and bushes before making his way into the clearing, visible without any cover.

He felt in danger.

There was a strong presence form inside that sent odd chills down his spine, setting every hair on his arms to stand on end. As he quietly made his way closer, turning every so often to check the surroundings cautiously, a shadowed figure could be seen through the slightly opened door. Cautiously, Iemitsu pulled out his gun, prepared to shoot if there were enemies nearby. Jogging to one side of the building, he peered over the corner, slowly making his way to the door. He paused to ready himself and swiftly maneuvered around, aiming assertively. As he feared, there was someone else inside. They radiated the same energy that shook him, yet the feeling seemed familiar almost.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu demanded, gun aimed high and ready.

Silence stilled the room, leaving him unnerved. Iemitsu observed the figure sitting on the bare floor in a meditate stance. It was a man; older judging from the long grey hair tied in a low tail and aged hands. The older man wore a black yukata with interesting designs of wolves and colorful paintings. He could barely make out the insignia on the center of upper back covered by his long grey hair.

"Answer!"

After a few more seconds, the man budged slightly, turning his head and revealing the coldest stare. His wrinkled skin proved that he was about 60 at the least. At that moment, Iemitsu lowered his gun in astonishment when he realized who this person was.

Another realization dawned on him. 'Ice blue eyes. Tsukiko's color.'

"It has been a very, very long time since I've last seen you," The man paused, turning back to face the statue. "Sawada-san."

Iemitsu pulled back from his tense stance, eyes still locked on the older man with a calmer expression. "Indeed it has, Mangetsu-sama."

* * *

"Ok, so I've got that down…hmmm." Muttering a few words with furrowed brows, Tsukiko jotted down a few notes in her black book. The free on-the-side tutoring lessons with Dino were great so far in her opinion. She's gradually catching on and out of nowhere remembering everything like a pro.

Dino had asked her to come over, which surprised her because it was their day off and the day after their little kiss, but she tried not to look too much into it. Still, even if it was a day off, she'd still want to see him. Who knows when she'll be able to see him again? He lives in Italy, not Japan.

Dino watched her solve the math problems in the pamphlet he provided with a warm smile. Leaning into one hand on the desk, his eyes softened as he watched her run through every subject with little to no hesitation. Since the first time they set up a study date at his place, allowing him to work and help her simultaneously, it became a regular thing. She really did mean it when she said she'd visit for other reasons and not just tutoring. Occasionally, she'd sit on the reclining chair in his office, either talking casually or continue some reading for her studies he gave her quietly. Her company was relaxing and distracting all the same. Since their kiss last night, it was hard to focus at times. It all depended on the direction his inner thoughts carried him.

He didn't know if she was slowly regaining her memories on the work, or he was just that good of a teacher. Either way, she wasn't kidding when she said that English was her favorite subject, she picked up fast even on parts she didn't remember. Not once was she distracted.

At least, not like he was.

Sometime during the lesson, she grew tired of her hair falling into her face or on her heck, and so she pulled it back in a messy ponytail-bun with a few strands loose. She looked sexy, he thought. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over her slender pale neck and shoulders, or her pink full lips. His thoughts would then wander back to the sweet kiss they shared in her room last night. They were as soft as he imagined they'd be. He loved the fact that without make-up, she had a natural beauty.

All the while, he observed every little action she reflexively made. When in deep thought, she would either bite her lower lip or pucker them if she didn't get the material. Every time she'd look at him for questioning, he'd have to play it cool and act as if he was paying attention to the book. He blamed the summer heat. Or the tight, thin strapped white tank-top and faded denim shorts she wore. He had to admit, her legs were amazingly attractive in those shorts.

Dropping her pen with a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and stretched. "Oh boy~! That was a lot! My brain needs a break. Hehe~!"

Blinking out of his long stare, the Cavallone shifted in his seat to sit up straight and looked over his paperwork to remind himself what he was suppose to be doing. Through his peripheral, he could see her move in closer, looking over his work curiously.

"Must be boring if you keep staring at me." She teased, to his dismay.

"E-Eh? S-staring? Wh-what? I wasn't." Dino played dumb, but failed.

With a raised brow in disbelief, Tsukiko leaned over on her elbow and puckered her lips to stop from laughing, which seemed to distract him even more. "Uh-huh. By the way, thank you for the yogurt covered cherries~!"

"Haha~! I remembered the last time you asked for them. Wasn't too difficult to find them." Dino smiled widely, happy to see her munching on one of her favorite snacks.

Tsukiko grabbed another from the bowl. "Mmm~! Delicious! I think the blackberry pie would've been embarrassing to eat in front you."

"Hm? Why's that?"

Opening one eye, she peered over at him with a smile. "I'd have black stuff all over my teeth. I can't have that while in the presence of a gentlemen~."

Dino laughed at the girl's expression when she grimaced at imaging how that would have turned out. "Still, you're sweet to have remembered and bought them anyway. You didn't have to."

"It's no problem. S-So, uh…" Dino had to squeeze his eyes shut and forcefully turn his head in another direction. "Ah! I haven't introduced you to Enzo, have I?"

"En..zo?" Sitting straighter, Tsukiko watched as Dino stood and walked around his large office desk towards a box in the corner, small bedding it seemed.

"Come here." Dino waved her over, a smile sprawled across his tan face. She had to see who he was talking about. Walking over to him, she kept her eyes on his lowered gaze. Stepping up, she finally looked down, eyes widening in wonder at the little turtle, Enzo.

"He's cute~! Enzo, right? How long have you had him? Why didn't you introduce him earlier?" Tsukiko glanced at the small turtle with unique shell designs. "May I hold him?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's been really busy, I nearly forgot." Dino reached over and gently picked up the little guy, who woke up from his little name. "Here you go. He doesn't bite, really."

"Not much, ne? Heh!" Tsukiko carefully held the turtle and lifted him to her eye level. "Hello, Enzo-chan~! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tsukiko! Hope we can be great friends. Haha~!"

Leaning against back against the table, Dino watched on with amusement as Tsukiko spoke and treated Enzo like a child. She had no idea how to treat a pet besides thinking of them as such. She believed that this was the first time to hold a turtle, in fact. Dino could tell that his pet was enjoying the attention; she was feeding him treats that Dino handed her. Gradually, they made their way over to the couch, sitting close to each other with Enzo in her lap, now stuffed and sleepy again.

"Where did you get him? I've never seen a turtle with a shell quite like his." Tsukiko lightly traced the markings on his shell, admiring the print and colors.

"He's Leon's…er, kid. I guess you could say. He, uh, gave birth to him." The blond scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The girl gave him a hard stare, saying 'what the hell'.

"The lizard pet of Reborn's, Leon?" Tsukiko eyed him strangely, confusion conflicting her. "A lizard gave birth to a turtle?"

Chuckling, Dino looked down at the sleeping turtle. "Well, when Reborn was still my home-tutor, I grew very fond of Leon. I wanted him as a pet, so I asked Reborn, who instantly rejected the idea. So, after constantly fighting for him, Reborn eventually had Leon, um, hatch him. Haha. Also, that's how I got my whip, too. Leon made it. Same as Tsuna's gloves."

Tsukiko giggled at the image of a slightly younger Dino arguing with Reborn over Leon. She really wondered what he looked like when he was her age, or Tsuna's. She could imagine that he was adorable. "Well, you got what you wanted, kind of. His…son. Heh!"

"Haha! I suppose. I love the little guy."Dino rubbed the top of Enzo's head lightly. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Looking at the girl, the blond warned her. "Keep him away from water. At all costs, Tsuki-chan."

"Eh? Why?" The blunette titled her head.

"Well, how should I put it without scaring you?" Dino muttered in thought. "He's like a sponge. When he's in water, he absorbs it and expands. A lot. Depending on amount, the bigger he gets."

Tsukiko stared at him blankly. "Wha?"

"Yeah, difficult to believe, huh?" Dino laughed at her expression.

"Could you give me a demonstration, then? It's weird, but very interesting." Lifting the sleepy Enzo, she handed him to the blond in hopes to see what he meant. "Or is it too dangerous? You say that it depends on the amount, so a little shouldn't be so bad, right? It doesn't hurt him, does it?"

"Er…" Dino stared at her and then the turtle hesitantly. "I-I don't know…"

"There's a lake just outside, right?" Tsukiko pulled Enzo back to her and rushed towards the door. "Come on!"

"E-Eh? W-Wait! Tsuki-chan!" Dino chased after her quickly. She had no idea how severe and dangerous it would be.

* * *

"Mangestu-sama, what happened here?"

Iemitsu stood where he was, cautiously awaiting the older man's response. It had been a several months since he last seen or heard from Mangetsu. The man was the silent type, always taking into consideration everything before speaking or acting. He was a vigilant leader, or ex-leader.

He was the leader of the Getsurei-gumi before the current, his daughter, Miyako, who is a strong, independent, and fearsome woman. He had known her long before he had met Nana and the formed alliance they built over time. Despite the differences between their families, they were close friends, rivals, and a potential love interest. Although nothing really happened between them. They fitted more as best friends.

He and Miyako didn't care much for politics at the time and taking their families title when they were younger; just do what they do best. Cause trouble and fight. In their younger years, their responsibilities had finally kicked in and changed them. Eventually, he met Nana. In time, he and Miyako grew apart, falling into place in their own families.

Although the alliance was set only two years ago, he hardly knew the entire family. He only knew some of what the Yakuza Princess, or Queen, had told him. They were no different than the Vongola. She dreamt of creating a strong alliance and using the powers and money to help build a strong future. Miyako was quite the opposite of her father, who probably never really cared for him, he felt. She was hotheaded, a bit more rambunctious, and loved to fight. At least, that's the Miyako that he knew. Now, he could guess that she's matured more and a little more serious about her family and the politics they never cared before, maybe.

She was married to an allied Yakuza leader after some point when they drifted into their own lives. That was four years before Tsuna was born, so Tsukiko would be in the age range. She certainly was a spitting image of the young Miyako, only a bit more feminine. Miyako was a rough tomboy, slightly messy hair with long bangs, usually tied into two loose, short braids. She only wore pants, always detested dresses and skirts.

The odd thing, she only revealed having a sky flame, yet Tsukiko's is white. He wondered if her flame was that rare or he was entirely mistaken that she was her daughter. Perhaps her father or grandfather was the one who passed down the white flame. Either way, not many have heard of the flame, so asking around would be pointless. He'd have to talk to Mangetsu.

The old man calmly gazed at the statue. "We have known this day would come."

Iemitsu waited for the old man to speak, his voice sounded weary and hoarse. After a few seconds without him continuing, the mafia spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"It was a 'divine' intervention of vengeance against our ancestry. It isn't something I can simply explain to you, yet..." Mangetsu stood assertively, turning halfway towards the Mafioso. "We are wrongly punished for our ancestor's actions against the black flame." He turned away. "History is about to repeat itself. The truth of it all…will be revealed in time."

He really couldn't grasp what he meant, except the solemn and despairing vibe he felt from the man. He truly looked hopeless.

"You know about the black flame, too, Mangetsu-sama? Have you fought against others with it like Bermuda?" Iemitsu's gaze followed the man walk towards the small shrine and statue, just now noticing a small picture frame with a younger Miyako holding a child, a young girl around the age of four.

Tsukiko. Iemitsu smiled.

Mangetsu stopped short, pausing to consider his inquiries. "Their flames are the same, yes. In fact, they are the source. They gave birth to the black flame. Long ago, their ancestors gave Bermuda the life of hatred and vengeance. For what reason, I know not."

Dreading the news, Iemitsu stood tensely, trying to soak it all in so that he could relay the message. "And what do you mean by 'divine intervention of vengeance'?"

"They view themselves as 'holier' than others, since they were either born or granted with the flame of hatred. They treat it like a religion, a way of life. It's ridiculous. The black flame is our ancestor's opposite, corrupted and dissolute. And in our families blood is the power to purge them, at least, in a single flame. The cursed bloodline, as I view it, runs through my veins, a secret till now. I am the only one to stop this blight…before it goes any further…" Mangetsu frowned upon the picture, fists curled tightly. "My daughter and granddaughter were caught in the middle and…I must…they disappeared. I must find them…before they do, if they're still alive, which…I doubt after what's happened."

Iemitsu watched sadly as his old friend silently cried tearlessly. It was painful to watch someone you knew well suffer from loss. This is the life of all vigilantes. You risk a lot. "I'm certain that they are fine…Miyako is a strong woman. She will protect the family."

Sighing, the man finished his good-byes to the shrine. Fully facing Iemitsu, Mangetsu grabbed his sword, his bandages beneath were stained with few blotches of blood. His yakuza heritage tattoos were peaking through the opening. "Iemitsu-san, cherish what you have and protect it with all your might. The moment you let your guard down, it could be ripped from your finger tips and destroyed."He paused a moment. "The rest of my clan is in hiding. However, I refuse to hide until this issue has been dealt with. I will end this cycle myself."

Not quite understanding the man's words, Iemitsu heard someone calling out to him. "Iemitsu!"

The two men turned to the opened door. A cautious fedora wearing man stepped in with gun in hand.

"Noo~! Noo~! Don't worry, Reborn. This guy is an ally. An old friend of mine and Nono's." Iemitsu began the introduction. "He's the leader of Getsurei-gumi, Mangetsu Garou. A legendary warrior with a powerful set of fangs."

"I've heard of you. You are known as the Blood Fang of the Getsurei-gumi." Reborn noted. "You have an impressive history."

"Hmph. Indeed, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. The same goes for you." Mangetsu nodded in acknowledgement. Turning to the blond Mafioso, Mangetsu continued. "I propose that we locate ourselves somewhere safer to speak."

"Agreed."

Iemitsu followed Mangetsu, Reborn reluctantly accompanying them. He had so many questions, especially regarding Tsukiko. Reborn wasn't sure about trusting the old Yakuza, something seemed off. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I apologize for jumping ahead, but I must ask, what did you mean about 'vengeance'? Is there anything else that we should know?" Iemitsu pressed forward.

"Ah, yes," Mangetsu led them further into the back of the location, past many trees. "They are from a different branch of the Getsurei-gumi with corrupted flames of black, replacing their old flames for a greater power with specially made rings, or accessories. Some of them have obtained unique gifts with their new flame, particularly depleting ones flame and killing them. They drove themselves into the arms of chaos, blaming us for their misfortune and wish to destroy us starting from the heart of our clan. It's just a very time-consuming and problematical story, something that happened generations ago."

"They sound to be…a strong adversary. Bermuda was difficult to deal with. These flames…we've yet to fully understand them and their potential." Reborn noted, finding the explanation difficult to believe. Then again, he's experienced many oddities in his time. He could be counted amongst the list, living outside of time sounds impossible.

"I find age long grudges problematic. A waste of time, which we are all rather short on." They stopped suddenly, curiously watching as the man kneeled to the ground, feeling around through the grass. Before asking, they watched as he lifted a hidden handle, attached to a grass door. It was a hidden passage built under the back field.

"Where does this lead?" Reborn inquired.

"An underground escape route." Mangetsu led the men downstairs through a dark tunnel. "Iemitsu, would you do us the honor of lighting the path? I'm afraid that my flame does not share that special…blazing light anymore."

"What do you mean? You're sky flame is gone?" Iemistu and Reborn stopped before him, disbelief written clearly on their faces.

"There is something about these people that you should stay wary of…" The older man's eyes narrowed, anger radiated off of him. "They can curse you, your flame."

"What do you mean 'curse'?"

"Just as they and Bermuda are cursed." Mangetsu lifted his hand. A black flame emitted from it. "They can take away your flame, rendering it void of all colors, thus losing your powers. This is not the same as Bermuda's where he exchanged it with the flame of hatred. This is nothing. Powerless flame. If they had held onto me any longer, I would have died. That is the same as what happens to the other Arcobaleno when they lose their flames. They're essentially flame vampires, as some of the younger generations have jokingly called them."

Reborn stiffened. "Is that…what happened to the others of your family?"

"I was not here long enough to witness most of the battle, but I fear some have fallen that way." Mangetsu held his hand tightly as the flame diminished. "It is a painful experience. I suggest you watch their hands at all times. It starts as they summon the flames to their hands."

"I'm so sorry, Mangetsu-sama." Iemitsu followed as the older man continued through the empty hall. "How are they capable of doing this?"

"Are you not able to redeem your flame?" Reborn asked. There are many more frightening mysteries in this world.

"There is…"Mangetsu paused. "But all hope with that chance is lost."

"All hope..? Sir, I doubt that." Iemitsu smiled widely at him.

Not quite understanding what the smile meant, the old man ignored it and continued. "Light our way, gentlemen."

"Of course, Mangetsu-sama." Iemitsu lifted his hand, summoning his flame to light the dark long tunnel.

Reborn stepped up next to the blond, eyes questioning him.

"I'll wait for the right moment. We still need to be careful." Iemitsu looked ahead as he continued to whisper. "I think that we need to safely get him and Tsukiko together, and then our answers will be satiated."

Reborn nodded silently, keeping an eye on the old man who followed. They now understand that there is a problem, but it doesn't explain the poor girl's amnesia.

* * *

"Can I try it out?"

Tsukiko lied on the couch in the office with Enzo relaxing on her chest. She slowly laid her head on the blond Italians lap, gazing up at him with wide pleading eyes. Dino managed to prevent her from leaving with Enzo and throwing him in the lake. Apparently, she did it just to tease him; he nearly had a heart attack when she practically scuttled down to the stairs.

"Just a little drop, alright?" Dino sighed. There was no way of redirecting her attention now. She was giving Enzo a lot of attention, to his surprise. Yet the turtle seemed to be in heaven. "You really like him, don't you?"

Without looking up at the Italian, the blunette nodded with a wide smile as she watched the turtle yawn. "He's cute~! I think I may be experiencing what you did when you wanted Leon. I don't want to give him back now."

"Eh? Y-You can't keep him, but you're more than welcome to see him whenever you like." Dino laughed at her pout, he was glad that she happened to adore turtles and all animals. It gives her another reason to visit him.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. He watched her look around the room, observing every book and detail of the furniture and paintings. She looked beautiful with her long dark blue hair cascading around her pale soft features and light blue eyes. It was tempting to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"How about split guardianship?" Tsukiko inquired suddenly, eyes narrowed.

She really caught him off guard.

"W-What? He's not…o-our child." At the thought, he blushed madly.

"Alright, Alright. I get it. Just thought that, maybe, some days, or month, he could stay with me, and others…I'll fly him to Italy to stay with you the rest of the year. But, you know, it's cool." She surrendered with a shrug. She loved teasing. "I'll be over to see him, then. And, of course, you. It seems you need the distraction anyway."

She winked, reminding him at being caught staring. Dino scratched his cheek nervously. "I don't mind that at all. You practically live here anyway."

"You're right, I do. I really hope that that is ok with you. I don't want to be a burden." She laughed at the realization, but seriously meant the concern.

"No, it's not problem, I really enjoy having you over. I love helping you, too." Dino spoke sincerely. He really was a good friend, she thought.

"Thanks, Dino-sensei~!" She chirped, however suddenly remembered an earlier concern. "But, Dino-san, you really do need to relax more and not drain yourself out so much."

"I know. But, I'm great, actually. This," He pointed to them sitting there together on the couch. "Helps me relax. You force me to not work so much by giving me these distractions. Distractions that don't tire me out even more. Haha!"

"You must mean Kyouya-san?"

"Yeah, he demands battles every so often, but not so much lately, I'm surprised." Dino relaxed a bit with his head leaning back. "I'm not complaining though."

"Hm. He seems to be restless sometimes. I would distract him from you, but I saw firsthand at how angry you felt about that. So, that's out of the question." Tsukiko chuckled lightly. She really didn't want to upset him like that, no matter how tempting a fight sounded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He shrugged bashfully. "You worried me. I thought he broke something, or worse."

"Hm…" She pondered for a moment. "Maybe, sometime, you could fight me? Or train? I'm curious…to fight against you and your flame. That way, we both can be assured that I won't die, or something. Heh."

Dino thought for a moment, considering her proposal. "Definitely."

Tsukiko reached up and ruffled his messy hair like a child. Dino blinked at her before chuckling, taking this chance to ruffle hers in return. Her hair felt better through his fingers than he imagined. Soft and silky.

"Now," Tsukiko sat up, lifting Enzo from her chest and handed him to Dino. "Show me what this little guys all about."

Dino laughed loudly at her switched attention. Leaning over, Dino set Enzo on the table and reached for the cup of water. "Alright."

Just as Dino reached for the cup, his luck switched off instantly. To Tsukiko's amazement, Enzo wasn't little anymore.

"Woah! Amazing!" Her eyes lit up. She truly had no idea.

However, Dino seemed to feel the opposite. Immediately his eyes were wide as saucers. He knew what will happen. He's seen the worse of Enzo's destruction. "Shit! This isn't going to turn out well…Romario!"

Enzo's body crushed the table as he continued to grow.

"Um, Dino-san?" Tsukiko's smile dropped. "Gah! He won't stop growing!"

* * *

The dark, eerie tunnel felt endless. It appeared to be currently under construction. Iemitsu doubted it'd be finished at any time soon. Or at all.

Glancing beside him, he noticed how the Arcobaleno was observing the older gent, unsure of what to think of him. He couldn't blame him, they'd just met and under rushed circumstances. He was certain that once they found safer grounds, the air would be cleared. However…

"We've had some strange occurrences, as well." Began the blond C.E.D.E.F. "First, we heard about the attacks at your other bases located in Tokyo, Kyoto, and those along the coast. I'm terribly sorry for what's happening, but know that as your ally, we, the Vongola, will help however possible."

"I appreciate the offer, Iemitsu-san. I do. But," Mangetsu hesitated, considering the offer only for a moment. "I do not wish for your family to get involved in such personal matters. Especially getting you involved in their revenge. It will only give them more incentive."

The C.E.D.E.F. observed the older man. He refused to give up. "I think that you should consider the help, Mangetsu-sama. I know it's hard to ask sometimes, you're an incredible and independent man, but this is too much for even you to handle alone. They've made a martyr out of you. We cannot allow these traitors and…monsters…to win. They'll only widen their number of victims."

"I…will need to think about it. Besides, I'm not overly fond off falling into debt." The man held onto what was left of his pride. He wasn't the type to fall victim, or accept defeat.

"There's another reason why we've come all this way." Mangetsu listened to the man openly. "We found a lost girl with amnesia in Italy a few months ago. We believe her name to be Tsukiko. Could she be..?"

Iemitsu peered over his right shoulder, observing the old man's reaction, though it was difficult to make out anything even with his flame. He wanted a small reaction like a flinch, or some kind of emotion, at the least. That's one thing he knew Mangetsu was good at, being an emotionless, cold, statue. "She wields a mysterious white flame."

On cue, Mangetsu's ice blue eyes widened, faint emotions flickered across his aged face, but only to vanish instantly.

'Bingo! That's what I needed.' Iemitsu sighed. "You know of her? Who is she?"

"You must be mistaken…Iemitsu-san…" The infamous Black Fang glared at him. At that moment, his emotions were seeping through. Anger. Pain. Lose. Despair. "My Tsukiko is…dead. There's no way that she could've…"

"What?" Iemitsu and Reborn stopped in their tracks.

"Mangetsu-sama…what do you mean?" Iemitsu stepped before him, blocking his path.

"I…" His pale blue eyes fell. "Those several months ago, I watched helplessly as she sacrificed her life for our clan, for our family against the attack before this one, vanishing in her own flame. She vanished..."

"Vanished…in her own flame?" The blond narrowed his eyes, it didn't sound possible, but he's been proven wrong.

"Didn't you just say that they disappeared?" Reborn asked skeptically.

"Yes, well…she did, but no one's seen her since. It has been months. Perhaps…that would explain it." The man held his head with one hand, rubbing in circles to ease a sudden head throb.

"She's living with us." Iemitsu tried to assure him. He was mostly certain now that she was his granddaughter.

Abruptly, Mangetsu released his head and stared at the blond hard with disbelief and relief rushing through. Mangetsu paused for a long moment, piecing together what he could. "Where..? Is she well? Is she…"

"Don't rush it, Mangetsu-sama." Iemitsu held his shoulder firmly with a soft smile. "First, let's get out of here and we'll take you to her."

"Y-Yes, of course." The man relaxed a lot since they first found him. "What of…have you found anything on Miyako?"

Iemitsu frowned slightly, shaking his head. "Was she there?"

There was a silence. "No…that's what worries me. I haven't seen her for a whole year."

* * *

Fortunately, Enzo didn't absorb a lot of water, so he was easy to manage. Dino felt embarrassed for knocking the cup of water on him, his fault entirely. Tsukiko found it to be rather humorous, watching as the turtle turned into a 'mini Godzilla' as she put it. They tried to step around the 'little' guy without getting impaled by his larger, and sharper, spiky shell.

It was hilarious to watch him blow dry the turtle.

"His roars were ferocious!" Tsukiko laughed as she tried to fully grasp what just happened. "Yeah, that's going to take some time getting used to."

Dino chuckled. "Sorry about that. I can be so…"

"Clumzy? I find it to be rather charming, actually." Tsukiko crossed her arms and smirked at the blushing blond. "At least, now, I know what to be cautious about when dealing with…'mini Godzilla'."

"Oh…you haven't seen the worst of it." Dino sighed as memories of Tsuna's training in the Vongola's secret forest haunted him.

"Still, it was fun." She shrugged. "Also, thanks for the help, Romario!"

The two turned to the older man, sending a nod and smile her way. Naturally, Romario helped save the day, Dino thought exasperatedly. "It's no problem. Our boss tends to be clumsier when we don't look. I hope that you aren't hurt from the incident? Boss, you need to be careful with a young lady such as Tsukiko, we can't have her getting hurt."

"Nah, I'm great. Dino kept me safe." She smiled over at the Cavallone who returned with a smirk.

"At least the only thing damaged was the table." Dino sighed as he looked. He sat back in his seat at the table. He looked contemplative. Noticing this, Romario thought it was time for him to leave.

"If there's anything you need, please let me know." Romario bowed and smiled over at Tsukiko. "Keep an eye on the boss for us. If anything happens, please let us know."

"Sure thing, Romario." She smiled back and sat at the couch. She looked over towards Dino, noticing how he averted his gaze quickly. Smiling, she stood up and walked to stand beside him, observing his work. "Anything I can help with?"

Dino shook his head. "No, I'm almost done. Thank you though."

"Alright," She leaned against the table. "I suppose I'll go and let you finish up, then."

"Ah? Y-You don't have to go…yet." Dino held her back from quickly grasping her arm. "Just a few more and I'll be done. After, we can do something…you know…um…something."

The girl blushed at his persistence to keep her there. "Alright, Dino-kun~."

The Cavallone shivered at the affectionate manner she said his name with the new honorific. He just loved the way she said his name that time, and adored her shy blush. Patting next to him on the arm of the chair for her to sit, she sat beside him extremely close.

"Maybe I'll study some more, actually. Keep me busy." She leaned over the table, grabbing her books and a pencil. She then looked over the title of the one book she managed to grab. "Hmmm~. Math it is. I did have a problem…with…number…ah! There it is~!"

Sighing inwardly, the Cavallone glanced at his own paperwork, brows furrowed. 'I do have a lot of work to do, but…there really isn't a deadline, so…GAH! I really don't want to…'

"Which one did you struggle with?" The blond surrendered. He was distracted, but he had time to do his work later.

He looked over the problem and began to explain. Pulling back, the girl smiled at him and tried to repeat what he just showed her.

While she worked out the new math problem, he watched her lips move, but failed to register any words. Her luscious pink lips were so tantalizing, it was unbearable. Allowing his eyes to travel up from her lips, he was captured by her hypnotizing ice blue eyes, making his insides just melt with all logic.

Under his scrutinizing stare, Tsukiko fidgeted more by each passing second. It was difficult to not look at him all the while he was teaching her, even earlier that day. When he'd lean in closer, she could smell his natural scent mixed with his cologne that made her stomach flutter excitedly. Especially when his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing those beautiful tattoos she'd never seen till recently. She was tempted to ask, but it would have distracted them, thus wasting his time even more. It was so inviting, but she refused to waste his time with a teenage girl's uncontrollable imagination and hormones. A crush on her tutor. That was hilarious.

The kiss they shared last night ran through her mind, refusing to let her forget. They hadn't said anything about it, but they knew that there was a boundary to be considered. With her lack of memory, it would cause more harm than good. If she were to ever regain her past.

Leaning back, she relaxed her eyes by closing them for a few moments before opening them. She stared into his half-lidded soft brown eyes, unable to break away, that fluttering feeling returning stronger than ever. She cursed the very hormones that betrayed her attempts to reason herself out of his burning gaze.

A voiceless agreement pushed the two closer, all logic slipping away and replaced with living in the moment.

Before things went in a sinful direction, an abrupt knock snapped Dino out of his heated trance. The confused blushing couple fumbled around with their belongings on the desk to redirect their attention. Still, Dino could feel himself being pulled in by her inviting lips and innocent eyes as he observed her from the corner of his eyes. The urge to just kiss her was growing stronger, but he tried so hard to not fall into the trap. If he did, what would the consequences be?

The knock broke his thoughts again. "C-Come in!"

"Sir?" Cautiously, Romario opened the door slowly, poking his head through the cracked door. "I apologize for interrupting. You have a call in waiting. Another business discussing with another Mafia family."

"Ah, yes," Dino sighed, brushing his hand through his messy golden locks from nerves. It was a little disappointing that they were interrupted. He looked over to Tsukiko with a nervous smile gracing his handsome face, making her blush that much more.

If Iemitsu were there, he'd probably tease them just as he did to Collenello and Lal-shishou. He'd say something along the lines of 'you two sucking face, yet?' or something incredibly embarrassing. The blunette deadpanned at the thought. Even with Collenello and Lal-shishou, the guy wouldn't hold back. He'd tease them to no end, coming up with the most ridiculous comments. Although the man could be a bit over the top, her time there was never dull. She admired that about him.

"Yeah," Tsukiko sighed. "He's always cracking jokes."

"Huh? You say something?"

"Ah!" Tsukiko didn't realize she was speaking out loud. "N-Nothing."

Romario left them alone, understanding well of what may have happened before he walked in. A proud smile planted on his face as he thought about how happy he was to see his young boss grow up so fast and living his own life. It felt like just yesterday when Dino had just began training under Reborn to become the next Cavallone Mafioso after his late father. It was hard at first for all of them to accept and let go, especially the young boss. No one really knew other than himself, but the young Cavallone would drown himself in work to escape the regrets and sadness that lingered even after his fathers' death. He worked hard to make his father proud even in his passing. Dino fought to bring the Cavallone name back up to the top of the Mafia world. He still worried about his young boss' wellbeing.

However, watching him lately, he looked happier, putting his worries at ease. He believed it all started when Reborn called him to Japan to greet his younger sibling pupil. From there, he relaxed more and molded into the man he is today: a strong, kind Cavallone, who fought to protect his family and those around him. Much like his father during his time.

Watching the young boss spend time with that charming young lady brought a new hope to the Cavallone family: potential love interest for Dino. A wife in the making.

They all knew that the boss neglected some certain moments in his life a man usually experienced at least during his teen years. That, of course, involves courting a beautiful young woman. Their boss appeared to be…extraordinarily happier when around her. Hearing some of their conversations, she enjoyed making him laugh, and vise versa. She'd tease him, clearly flirting, though the young boss seemed to be oblivious at times. She was a bit restless, but patient with the boss and his clumsy qualities. Romario had high hopes for the young woman. He believed that she would be perfect for their young boss; someone to care for him in heart and soul. There was something about this young woman that told him he could entrust their boss to without worry. In time, they will see. The chemistry was certainly there.

Tsukiko averted her eyes every so often, blushing incredulously when her eyes would connect with his. Those strange fluttering feelings inside made her giddy. It frightened her a little. She had no clue what was happening. Everything felt a little surreal.

Dino made his way around the desk to put back some books. Every probable question flitted through his cranium, confusing him to no end. He then glanced at her from over his shoulder briefly.

"Ah," Dino tried to make sense of what was building between them in his mind. He needed to be careful. Both of them did. Brushing his hands through his messy blonde hair, he turned around to face her, avoiding her eyes. "Well, I'll be right back. I'll try not to take too long."

"Ah, yeah." She really wondered what to say after their 'almost kiss', if you'd even call it that. It wasn't necessarily awkward, just pleasantly unexpected. Yet she felt a little upset with how it ended. She understood the obvious reasons, but why were these boundaries so frustrating?

Dino was just as bewildered. In a matter of a month of knowing her, he began to feel different around her. He knew about his occasional tripping and how his sense of direction was off, but wasn't aware that it only happened when his men weren't around. He had a few accidents with her and Romario in tow. It was unnerving at first, but they quickly picked up on why. His men weren't so concerned anymore, although they knew about their boss' handicap when they're away. This case was different, whenever the girl was around their boss, he would fall flat on his face in a nervous heap even if they were present. Dino only assumed it was bad luck making his life miserable around her. That much he noticed.

Romario shared with her Dino's "Achilles' heel", as she called it. It was strange at first, but made sense. She could almost predict it now. A few times, she managed to save him from falling, silently enjoying his flustered self. Of course, she'll tease him every so often just for fun. Tsuna even shared with her the first time he learned of Dino's problem by getting whipped in the face when he tried to control a 'mini Godzilla' Enzo in their tub. Reborn used Leon to form Romario's face on his to trick Dino into thinking that he was there. Funny, it worked. Each story he and the others shared with her, she chuckled a little but was sincerely worried for the poor guy. She wondered why it happens to him.

Tsukiko sat there, gazing out the balcony doors. The day was beautiful, even though hot. She presumed it was about 5 to 6 p.m. based on the positioning of the sun. Opening the door, she stepped out, taking a few to adjust to the heat.

The balcony's view was as beautiful as the rest of the house with a large lake and in the far distance she could see the other houses and school. She felt at peace as she watched over the birds fly and the clouds gradually change. She dared to close her eyes and feel the air, listening to her surroundings, and basked in the sunlight.

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with the rings on her slender fingers in thought. Her mind seemed to be a conundrum that no one could unravel, mostly herself. These migraines that she has been suffering more lately have become a great pain in her ass. In some way, she was a lone, despite the promise Dino had made her. There was nothing that he could do for her in that bit, but the comfort and support helped her bear it.

'Where are you now, child…?'

Blue orbs shot upwards, widen as a flood of unwanted emotions force their way through her trembling body. She was mostly startled by the strange fear that rocketed through her. She had no idea where it came from. 'That voice…sounds familiar.'

'You assume that the Mafia can aid you..?' The voice sounded to be older, raspy and worn. 'You cannot break away from your ending…'

Her head began to ache as it did before, but with a stronger force invading. Her vision blurred a bit, black spots covering everything. Tsukiko tried to rub the spots away, applying more pressure gradually, yet failed to help at all. Clutching her head, she gasped as the sudden blinding darkness shroud her sight. Her chest grew heavy and suddenly became harder to simply breathe without whimpering in pain. It felt as if someone was trying to invade her mind.

"S-Stop it! Wh-Who…are you..? Why…" With another overwhelming surge of pain, she crumbled to her knees, attempting to massage her temple. "Gah!"

'You know why.'

"I know why…?" Tsukiko repeated in a whisper. Baring the pain with more tolerance, she managed to focus on talking. "Who am I? Tell me. I honestly don't remember…"

'…'

The pain grew stronger but she refused to let the invader inside her mind. "Who am I? Tell me now!"

'Hahaha~! Fighting me now? You think you can prolong your life? Well, if I tell you, it would make it much harder to locate you.'

Tsukiko fell to the ground, growing tired from the strain. 'Who am I…?'

'How pathetic.' The raspy voice laughed.

She tried to endure the pain and stay conscious, but the world fell into darkness.

"Dino…"

* * *

"Oh, boy, that was a painful phone call~!" Dino muttered to himself as he made his way towards the study room. He felt nervous walking back as he was sorting through his feelings. Of course, nothing good will come out of anything if he were to rush forward without properly considering every possible outcome. She's a true friend, a sweet girl with a beautiful smile that could melt away any mans barrier. She was so innocent. He feared that he would mar her for life.

Entering the study, he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed she was nowhere in sight. The blonde panicked, soft brown eyes widen and his heart beat a little faster. "Tsukiko-chan?"

He looked around the hallway from the door, if she had left, someone would have notified him. Instant regret hit his gut. Perhaps he had done something wrong? He needed to apologize. He couldn't let their friendship ruin for something he may have done wrong.

Turning back to the room, he glanced at the balcony door, giving a small sigh of a little relieved when he noticed that they were slightly ajar. Walking closer for a better view, Dino made his way outside only to stop breathing when he saw her lying on her side unconsciously on the floor, pain clearly written all over her delicate face.

"No! Tsukiko!"

Rushing to her side, he carefully held her head and shoulders in his arms. "Tsukiko? Wake up. Wake up, please! Tsukiko…?"

Still no response, but he was relieved that she was at least breathing.

"Romario! Someone!" The Cavallone Mafioso cried out loud for someone to help. He dreaded the thought that she'd somehow hurt herself. As Romario rushed to see the situation, he made a call for the hospital. Dino watched over her as she lay close to his chest safely, brushing her dark bangs away from her flushed face. Seeing her like this pained him.

"What happened to you?" He whispered to her.

The blunette in his arms fidgeted and muttered a few nonsensical words. Dino smiled sadly, hoping for her safety.

"Grandpa…Gar…ou…"

* * *

**NOTE**

I did some revisions. I felt a bit…unhappy with this chapter. It can be so much more, but I don't want to overdo it and give away so much early. I also don't have as much free time at the moment to post how I want. I'll progressively work on the next chapter and my other pieces.


	6. Forming Resolution

Title: The Moon Guardian Series: Cavallone Moon

Pairing: Dino and OC

**Part VI: Forming Resolution**

Tsukiko woke to the all-too-familiar smell of bleach and invading scents of medical substances from the fading remnants of a dream she couldn't recall. A soothing feeling soon washed over as a bright and warm light cloaked her body in a protective embrace. She could sense her frame mold into a somewhat comfortable ground covered by an acquainted scent that gradually overrode the others the longer she focused on them.

After a powerful yawn, she was forced to peel her drowsy blue eyes open, slightly blurred and blinded by the bright sun shining prominently through an open window as a warm breeze danced across her soft skin. Bright blue eyes observed the reminiscent scented flowers just outside the window at the foot of her bed on a table, noticing that she was in a hospital room, explaining the scents. The different flowers nearby were clearly gifts as they held small cards and a few little 'get well' balloons-on-a-stick gifts, as she called them.

For a moment, she was lost, unsure why she was there in the first place until she faintly remembered the feeling of warm hands holding her, the erratic sound of a beating heart, and a familiar soothing deep voice in the distance from her fading consciousness.

"Dino…" His name was the first thing to cross her lips and thoughts. She could only imagine his reaction when he found her in her state, guilt swelling in her gut. Whatever happened, it wasn't good.

As her thoughts lingered on him, said klutzy man reclined asleep in the corner of her room on one of the most uncomfortable hospital chairs, stirring from her soft voice calling his name. His soft brown eyes blinked drowsily, sleep clearly lacking due to his struggle to open them as he attempted to look around. When they zeroed in on her, they widened and grew fully alert when he saw that she was awake.

"Tsukiko..?" An oh-so familiar voice sighed lightly from the other side of the room, startling the girl. Immediately, her head shot to her left to find said blond shifting to sit up, cringing at every pain that shot through his sore body from sleeping in awkward angles. "Y-You're awake! Thank god!"

Dino pushed up by his arms to stand and walked to her, fully awake at this point. His attentiveness was fully directed on her. He had been so worried for her all night as sleep was difficult to acquire. He didn't care, however. His top priority was to…be with her till she woke.

Tsukiko lifted herself into a sitting position, leaning more to face him. Her bright eyes were wide, surprised entirely to see him there beside her. She felt a small blush form at the thought of him staying all night watching over her. Was he really that worried?

Tsukiko began to panic inwardly, her face contorted a little. 'Did I snore..?! Or drool?! Oh god! This is so awkward…'

"D-Dino…san…I-" She began, but stopped herself with uncertainty. In these situations, it was awkward. Iemitsu and the others never showed this much concern for her wellbeing, not that they weren't or wouldn't, but…staying and watching her sleep was weird. Yet this was Dino, so…it was actually kind of sweet. Honestly, she didn't deserve someone like him.

Dino was oblivious to her inner embarrassment and unease as he stretched along his way towards her, attempting to relax his body. He felt great relief in her recovery, though even if it was just one night, he felt necessary to be there for her when she woke.

"Tsukiko, you don't ne-OW!"

The heavens must have it out for him at that exact moment, he swore.

His right foot's front tip hit the back of his left leg, only to force his foot from following his momentum as he tried to move forward. The action caught the blond off-guard as he dived forward into the cold, hard hospital floor, managing to grab hold of Tsukiko's blanket and snatching it straight from her grasp. She shivered at the contact of cold air to her barely covered body and flinched at the painful collision Dino endured.

A loud smack and yelp could be heard when he made contact with the floor, startling the girl. She tried to move over to him, failing to notice that the blond was in the middle of climbing up as their foreheads collided with one another in another loud smack. Both individuals fell back in pain and embarrassment, clutching at their tender foreheads.

"That's smart…" The blunette held onto her forehead in agonizing pain and rolled over onto her back, legs bent to her chest as she rolled back and forth to try to ease the pain from forming a big headache. Due to this action, she didn't notice the change in her clothing; she wasn't wearing her shorts anymore.

"Ah! A-Are you ok, Tsukiko?" Dino began apologizing as he climbed back up, slowly this time. He was about to speak until he noticed how high the edge of her hospital skirt slipped up her slender thighs as she continued to roll around with her head gripped in her hands. A large blush covered his light tanned skin in embarrassment as his eyes lingered in areas they shouldn't, thus the dirty thoughts flourished. He cursed himself silently for suddenly growing a bit hot and bothered at the wrong moment and place.

Staggered, his eyes traveled her slender legs from her small curled toes to her slightly defined calves and up her slender thighs as the edge of the skirt began to slide up bit by bit. Dino felt a growing heat boil from his gut and lower, his obvious attraction was evolving into something he could barely control at will. Yet he still labeled it as a small crush.

Early in the night, she looked so peaceful and angelic, until those cries surfaced. All fear and panic emerged as he tried to sooth her constant twisting in the bed, yet nothing he tried would reach her. It was one of those dreams that would not relinquish its hold on your mind, keeping you in that far off nightmare. The image of her last night was still fresh, which is mostly the reason he lacked sleep. How can you when someone you care for is scared and crying?

Even as she slept, it was difficult to keep his thoughts clean, even if his intentions were noble and sincere. He was a man, after all, and with urges. He could blame her, but it was her oblivious innocence and moans in her sleep that did it for him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous around a girl. Of course, staying awake and watching a girl sleep didn't help. He felt like an old pervert.

Dino had to forcefully rip his eyes away to look into hers when she rolled over to face him with a big silly grin as she giggled. Her large blue eyes sung with merriment, hair tousled and splayed across the bedding, and her dainty lips wide in a bright smile. Oh, how he loved that smile. It was so contagious that even he returned a soft smile.

"Ano, Dino-san? Were you here all night?" She asked with a subtle hint of teasing. She acquired the exact reaction she wanted when he suddenly began to blush further in embarrassment and stuttered a response. She found his bashfulness and sweet personality something that she admired about him. It was refreshing to be around someone who genuinely wanted to protect everyone, whether they're family or a stranger in need of saving. He would be there as a support.

His heart pumped faster and body sweated just seeing her with hair tousled and skirt riding high, it looked entirely suggestive. Considering her nature was playful and teasing, he wondered if she was doing this intentionally.

Rubbing the back of his head in a nervous habit, he couldn't help but ponder on how her habits and mannerisms were giving him mixed signals. Of course, lots of women did that…yet he couldn't see her as just any woman or like the others.

"I..uh, well, you were…I thought that…I should watch you sleep…" the blond paused, eyes averted in a different direction. "Oh god…that sounds really creepy and stalkerish…"

The dark haired girl chuckled lightly in mock agreement. "A bit."

"But I-I'm n-not like that!" In panic, the blond tried to wave off the wrong idea. "I was just worried for you."

"Of course~." She spoke sarcastically just to give him shit.

When she collapsed unexpectedly, he probably was tearing himself apart with worry over the situation without a single idea as to how it happened. Although, she could remember the painful experience as a strange, overwhelming fear devoured her spontaneously, causing her heart and body to overwork itself till she felt like she was going to explode.

Dino stood from the floor to sit beside her. A silence fell over them, difficult to decide if it was meant to be a comfortable one or serious, but it sure was a bit awkward.

"I found you unconscious on the balcony…" He cut through, drawing her attention to his averting eyes. "We had a nurse check you and all she told us is that you underwent a great amount of stress suddenly which caused you to collapse."

He explained as he settled his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, covering half of his face as he grimly remembered. "I was so worried. I thought the worst…but…do you know what pushed you so far before you passed out?"

"…" She hesitated to answer him. He didn't look at her, but took her silence as his answer for the moment.

She heard him sigh, rubbing his temple even more now. He mumbled to himself, cursing rather sharply. It was obvious, he was blaming himself.

"Dino…I-"

"I'm so sorry, Tsukiko. I wasn't there…I should have…I…" He continued rambling every possible reason he could find to blame himself. Noticing the change in his behavior, she scooted closer to him and tried to catch his attention once more.

This wasn't like him, she grimaced. Pictures of his carefree smile and clumsy moments raced through her mind, reminding her of what she loved about him. She understood responsibility, but no person could be everywhere at once. Besides, it was her problem. She didn't want him getting involved in something…dark and somewhat torturing. Regardless, this needed to stop. He's tearing at himself.

"Dino! Listen! Dammit!" Without warning, she did the only thing she could to force his attention away from this nonsense if he refused to listen. She pushed forward; arms stretched towards him. It was strange, to feel the need to do that, but she couldn't stand seeing him doing that to himself. It was painful to watch. He was suffering on her account.

Dino was in the middle of his self-blaming when he felt something soft and warm crush against his back, startling him. She held onto him from behind, arms draped around his shoulders and head resting against the side of his and the crook of his neck. His eyes couldn't widen any more than that moment, nor his blush as her cheek pressed against his and her hot breath tickled his neck with mixed sensations. His thoughts immediately went to the parts he could feel them connecting. Her breast pressed firmly to his back and prominently.

Her distraction worked as he began to stutter out her name in broken syllables. She took this opportunity to press forward. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Cavallone Dino. I can't have that. I won't!"

She squeezed slightly to emphasize her words. His stuttering seized when she started. His heart calmed, only a little. "Tsuki…ko..?"

"What happened was just a moment of stress. You have done nothing wrong, in fact, you saved me, Dino." She smiled, snuggling closer, enjoying the warmth and scent that is his own. "Thank you."

"I…." He relaxed in her arms, smiling. "I'm sorry, you're right."

She shifted to sit beside him, forcing him to face her more. She looked at him with a serious expression, feigning slight anger. "But I swear! If you start to blame yourself again, I will resort to using force!"

As example, she reached out and pinched his cheeks hard, stretching them. Dino flinched at the sudden pain, small tears swelling at the ends of his eyes. "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Soo-ke-koh!"

"Promise me! No matter what…" As she said those words, something surfaced in the back of her mind, telling her that something could happen to her despite all her tough act. She then ended with muttering words. "I can't stand seeing you upset like that…"

"Ah! Oh-oh-kay…! I Pwowish!" Dino released the tight grip of his pants when she softened her hold, smoothing out his cheeks gently with a big 'innocent' grin. "…was that really necessary?"

"Yes, well, you don't have any reason to worry about me…nothing happened!" She brushed it off. "I had an excellent sleep."

"I doubt that. But…you were in pain…" Tsukiko paused to look at him in confusion. She wondered if he was referring to before or during her unconsciousness. Yet the darkening in his eyes told her he could see straight through her. "Even from that, you can't convince me otherwise…"

"Wh-what…?" She noted how grim he suddenly looked. She was mind blown at how a single claim can trigger a drastic mood change. His eyes softened as he thought back.

"You were…crying…I-I…couldn't do anything for you, except just be there…" He murmured. "Even then, I felt helpless."

Tsukiko stared at the blond beside her bed, sitting straighter to look at him momentarily. "Don't…Dino…You've done so much for me…"

"No-no-no! You don't…get it…why I was blaming myself…" Sighing, his eyes observed her face. Clearly she had no clue what she did during her sleep, or what she had said…or she was feigning ignorance. "You spoke in your sleep…just…don't you remember?"

"N-No…" The dark haired girl darkened a bit as she looked at him reluctantly. Judging by how he spoke, it seemed to be very disquieting if he struggled to voice it.

Forlorn russet eyes locked completely towards uncertain light blue. It was difficult to say just because it was a bit embarrassing to admit out loud. "You cried out to me, Tsukiko."

Blinking, the girl blushed fully from immense embarrassment as her gut twisted sickly. "I-I-I did what..?"

Dino let out a half smile at her perplexed reaction, yet continued to express his apprehension.

Shaking her head, the blunette, shifted to face him, sitting on her knees. "I don't remember. I don't…dream often, to be honest. Or at least, I don't remember them, anyways."

Confused, Dino gazed solemnly at the depressed girl beside as she looked down at her hands guiltily. All this time, he stood ignorant, unknowingly missing any signs of her inner struggles. Was he really that oblivious? Yet, she never showed any signs, clearly skilled at hiding and keeping to herself. Was she hiding this so that she wouldn't worry others? Why tell him now, unless…something serious happened?

"I don't really dream of images, but voices in my dreams. Familiar voices." She scooted back, avoiding his eyes in fear of what expression he would give her. Hearing 'voices' isn't exactly sane. "They're voices to faces I should know. People I knew. But I can't get pictures to them. They all just have shadowy figures…speaking in broken fragments that I can't piece together…some of them grow rather loud and violent…"

"Tsukiko…" She heard him call to her softly, yet she refused to look at him ashamedly. The thought of him rejecting her terrified her more than anything. He had been so kind to her. He was a friend she could rely on always. Someone she cared for even in a short amount of time. To lose him would kill her slowly from inside and out.

"I…haven't told anyone that it's been getting worse sometimes. However, before I passed out, it was the first time a voice spoke while I was awake…" She could feel tears begin to build up in her vision, but tried desperately not to show a weak side to him.

When she didn't respond, only to curl up further, head lower and arms wrapped around over her knees, he understood that she had in fact been hiding this problem to herself and felt ashamed. If he didn't do something soon, she would withdraw completely, cutting everyone out.

"Look at me, Tsukiko." He scooted closer to her cautiously. He paused in shock when he saw how her shoulders began to shake lightly, silent sobs disturbing her. With soft expression, he reached out to her and gently raised her face to his own, and lovingly kissed her forehead. To which the young female panicked from embarrassment, face burning red as she froze. Wet tears stopped and her flushed cheeks dry and hot.

As he pulled back, he smiled at her and stroked the side of her face, wiping away the remaining tears. "There's no reason to be ashamed or scared. I'm here for you, now and always. Everyone is. Together, we can help you. You're not alone. Remember this."

Surprised by the kiss and sincere words, she felt as all her worries were melted away and replaced with a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. That kind smile was bright and warm like the sunny sky as it enveloped her wholly. She felt at peace. As if she was flying high.

"Di…no…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Tsukiko…" he pulled her close to hold her securely. He buried her head between his shoulder and neck, rubbing circles on her back. "I will protect you. This I swear. I just wish for you to be open with me about these sorts of things. I can help. I will never judge anything you say. Never."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. She saw how serious he was in his statement. The look in his eyes proved his strong resolve. That was something everyone had, but her.

Will she continue having everyone constantly worrying about her? Comforting her when she has a bad dream, or can't remember shit? She wasn't weak. However, she had no clue what her resolve was, or her pride. These were always brought up with Lal-shishou and Colonello when training or given lectures on her down time. In example, they used Tsuna and what he fought for. To protect his friends as they, too, were his pride…

The one thing that she was clearly certain of was that she cared for these people endlessly, no matter the short amount of time. Whoever she was previously…it no longer mattered to her at this moment. She didn't care if she'd ever remember. It was now and them. The present and future.

That was it!

She needed to find her own resolve.

At this moment, there was this powerful aura that practically latched itself onto her soul, a burning feeling that called out to her. Without a moment of hesitation, she willing accepted it.

"Then…" Her heart pumped fast and a swell of astonishing emotions began to pool out at once. Controlling her voice the best she could, Tsukiko furrowed her brows and gazed up at the Cavallone with determination and a new resolve building. Dino looked at her surprised from her sudden change in emotion, eyes widen when she gripped his hand that had wiped away her tears. "If you say that you'll protect me, then I will do the same for you…"

Tsukiko furrowed her brows with wide determined eyes and sealed her lips tightly to keep herself from shaking from the excitement pouring out at that moment. "Y-You will…b-be…my…bright and warm s-sky…"

Dino sat there stunned as his mouth and eyes were wide open as a nervous flush softly sprinkled his cheeks from her intense gaze. Her declaration astounded him as he did not expect something so noble and personal from her like this. His heart rate sped up from what she was implying. Did she understand what she was saying or was he misinterpreting her statement? It was so sudden, too.

Is this how it felt when your crush confesses?!

"Tsu-Tsukiko? I-I…" Dino stuttered, eyes struggling to keep hers firmly, but he was too nervous and flustered to recuperate in order to think properly. What should he say? It's not like it's an indirect confession…was it?

Dino's mind was straining itself, eyes locked on hers, and unaware of eavesdroppers hiding right outside the hospital room. That was until the door suddenly flew open.

"Tsuki-nii!"

"Jie Jie!"

At that moment, the door flew open as two babies sprinted across the room and around Tsukiko's bed to jump between her and Dino, latching onto Tsukiko. The couple jumped in surprise by the abrupt interruption, noticing the Vongola group of teens standing just outside the room. It was a wonder that Hibari didn't appear out of thin air to chase them away from crowding.

The boys acted the usual as if it were any other day, excluding Tsuna who seemed genuinely worried. However, there was something off with how Kyoko and Haru were acting. The small blushes and shy giggles kind of made her feel a bit uneasy, particularly the way Bianchi smirked at her. Yet again with these looks! That would mean they watched hers and Dino's small moment. It was impossible to be discreet and secretive around these women!

Perhaps it's that thing Bianchi called a 'woman's intuition'.

Futa and Nana soon entered with great smiles on their faces. Those smiles and warm greetings really proved to her that NOW is what was important to her. These people have selflessly helped her and gave her shelter. It wasn't just Dino that she felt that way, but these people too, including Iemitsu and Lal-shishou. She felt like she was a part of their family now.

"Tsuki-nii, how're you feeling?" Futa asked sweetly as she reached over to pull him up in her lap along with Lambo and I-Pin.

"A lot better now that you kids are here!" She chuckled as the small boy smiled brightly, happy to be able to help.

Dino observed quietly between Tsukiko and the three balls of energy bouncing around her. He couldn't stop from smiling as Lambo and I-Pin fought over the girl as she tries to calm the two while speaking with Tsuna and Nana. Tsukiko didn't mind it, just laughing off their childish arguing.

"Now, now! Lambo-chan." Nana smiled at Tsukiko. "The little ones were so worried for you Tsuki-chan. We all were. How're you feeling now?"

Tsukiko sideways glanced at Dino briefly and back to Nana, noticing Bianchi's wink from over the mother's shoulder. Flushing a bit, she tried her best not to stutter. "I-I feel gr-great, actually. Just o-over stressed, I think. Not sure why I passed out, otherwise."

And failed.

"That's great! Actually, the doctor said that you shouldn't need to stay any longer. You just needed a decent rest." She smiled at Tsukiko who tried her hardest to ignore the intense stare downs Kyoko and Haru were giving her. Even Dino could feel the strange atmosphere, but couldn't understand it.

At that moment, Nana's cell phone rang, startling the woman a bit. "Oh! Excuse me! I'll be right back."

Nana left the room as she answered the call, creating an opening for the girls to hover the bed-ridden girl. The two stared at her strangely, faces strained with flushes and wide eyes that not so subtly flickered between her and Dino. Tsukiko had no clue as to what to do, they just stood there. Staring. Should she say something?

"A-Ano-" Before she could ask, they switch their gears and shoved a bag into her lap. Blue eyes flickered back and forth between the bag and the two girls who looked like they desperately wanted to say something. It almost looked painful. "Um…what are these for?"

A strange exchange happened between the two younger girls as they nodded to each other and stood straight with bright smiles, back to their usual selves at last. Yet something was still off about them.

"We brought you a change of clothes from your room! It should say enough. So quick! Lookie! Lookie!" Haru pointed to the pastel green bag in front of her, hardly holding back her excitement. Kyoko reflected her, yet the boys looked just as confused. Well, Gokudera looked irate. Although, she knew he was worried since he didn't snap at her or say anything insulting. Maybe he was talked down.

She dug through to see one of her favorite white summer dresses she had bought with the girls a few days back. It was more loose and thin for the heat with short flaring short sleeves and layers down with a white ribbon to tighten or loosen the wide, open collar designed to show off her neck and shoulders. This one was perfect for the beach, she had said to them when purchasing it. She even found the perfect pair of light tan and white sandals with straps the wrapped around and up her ankles to mid-calves.

"…Oh!" It clicked immediately. Tsukiko looked up in surprise, wondering if this was ok. "We're going to the beach?"

"Nope! A lake. Reborn-cha-..um..-kun's suggestion. He even gave us directions!" Haru pulled out a piece of paper she scribbled on, raising it above her head exaggeratedly.

"As for the occasion. We thought that you needed to relax and get some healthy sun!" Kyoko smiled, holding her hands together with joy.

"And it gives a great reason to go somewhere with more space to swim!" Haru spun on her heels, to face the boys. "And you're all coming, too!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Don't 'eh' me, Tsuna-kun!" Haru and Kyoko pointed at them, they weren't accepting any 'no's'. Having silenced the boys, they spun to face their blue haired fellow lady. "So, get ready, Tsuki-nii!"

"R-Right." She had no problem going, but they were unusually on fire. Even the boys looked a bit on edge whenever they got like this, except the laughing Yamamoto. He was always happy, she thought.

"Like hell we're going to let you boss us around, woman! ESPECIALLY the Jyuudaime!"

And then there's the loud shouting she was wondering when it would break the calm atmosphere of the hospital. Tsuna tried to quiet his friends as they argued, recreating the same energy of everyday life with them. From Yamamoto's cheerful smile and easy-going personality to Ryouhei's ever so hot-headed and 'extreme' life energy.

Everyone was unique, she admired. Always changing, too, but not to their personalities. She wondered if she would still be a part of this everyday adventure with them to the end. What would change for her, she wondered.

Tsukiko looked to the man beside her, wondering if she would still be a part of his everyday adventure. She wondered if he, too, would change. At that very thought, she hoped he wouldn't, but only if to grow stronger. She loved how he was now. Smiling and laughing with everyone. Moments like these she cherished. To have friends like them.

"Tsu-kun~!" Nana returned quickly as she first turned to her son. "I need to meet your dad at the house, we'll be having a guest over tonight~! So watch over the little ones while you all enjoy your time swimming."

"Eh?!" Tsuna paled at the thought of being responsible, yet again, for the diabolical cow baby.

"Ja ne!" And then she was gone.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. It'll be fun." Tsuna turned to the man beside Tsukiko who understood his distress.

"So, does that mean you'll be going with us, Dino-san?" Tsuna smiled hopefully, as did Tsukiko.

"I sure am~!" Dino smiled excitedly, slightly amused by Tsukiko's anticipating stare.

Tsuna sighed from relief…until a thought occurred. "…would Romario be coming along, too?"

"Sadly no. Ah, Romario was kind enough to finish grading my work for me today. I feel bad as a teacher, you know? He insisted that I'd go along and take a break, too." Dino chuckled.

Tsuna nodded in understanding, but he still felt uncertain for his safety…and theirs. As did Tsukiko. She supposed that she'll have to watch over him while Romario and their men were away.

"Wait…Dino-san, when did you get here?" Tsuna asked his big brother curiously who in return jumped and began to awkwardly stutter as he rambled on in attempt to explain or make up excuses. Even Tsukiko wondered this, but suddenly felt slightly nervous for him and her.

"You see I-! There was-She-We were all-needed to-um….I got here-" Dino sat there burning up from embarrassment.

"You were here all night, weren't you?" Bianchi spoke up, walking up to the flustered blond who leaned further back from her. She sniffed at him, oddly. "I can smell it."

"I-I wha-?! S-Smell?!" He stuttered. Tsukiko was a bit worried from how red he was getting, it looked like he would pass out any moment. It was amazing at how observant Bianchi was, too.

"That you haven't showered since yesterday morning. What else?" She smirked as the blond was now embarrassed at his fullest capacity, steam could literally now blow out of his ears. Even some were feeling bad for Dino at this moment, rarely ever seeing him so flustered.

"You can do that now?" Yamamoto asked obliviously, confusing Ryohei who actually started to believe it. At that, Tsukiko inwardly giggled at his oblivious nature. Yet, Gokudera wanted to smack both of them for it.

"Only if you…use authority and force." Said Bianchi. In response to her assumptions, Dino tried to feign ignorance, yet failed to hide his furious blush.

"Ease down the teasing, Bianchi-nii-san." Tsukiko raised her hands up defensively. "He's just worried for my health and safety. I'm grateful that he's been so kind to take care of me in the state I was in. I owe him."

Hearing her say that made him feel appreciated. At the same time, he appreciated her steering his old friends ridiculous teasing away from him.

With a smirk, the woman let off pleased. "Alright, alright."

At ease, Dino felt his body cool off, the flush disappearing. Regardless of the ceased teasing, it was all true. For one thing, he really did need a shower. Yet, that wasn't the more embarrassing truth. The hospital staff needed to be convinced one way or another as he stubbornly wanted to watch over her, Romario's suggestion. That need was both from the promise he made to Iemitsu and Reborn and mostly because he felt the obligation to do it.

"Ano…Tsuki-nii…" A softer voice spoke from behind the group at the entrance to her hospital room.

Looking up, Tsukiko's smile grew wider, pleased to see the shy Guardian. In her arms, was a small clear plastic bag with something she couldn't recognize.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru and Kyoko rushed to the girl's side and with a hug they gently pulled her inside and up to Tsukiko.

Situating her hospital gown, she shifted to face the girl as she shyly handed her a small bag. "I made these this morning for you…I hope that you like them."

"Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite. Thank you, Chrome-chan!" The older girl stood to hug the startled girl, slightly embarrassing the girl who flushed dramatically. "Thank you, everyone, for checking up on me."

Chrome blushed slightly. Contagiously, she gave Tsukiko her own from her adorable mannerisms. Just then, Kyoko and Haru gripped both of Chromes hands.

"You should come, too, Chrome-chan!" They offered.

Blinking, Chrome looked between the two and fell at last on Tsukiko. "Where to?"

"It's been decided that we're going to a lake that Reborn has given directions to." Tsukiko replied with a half-smile. "Don't really have a choice. They won't take 'no' for an answer, so best to go willingly, Chrome-chan."

"Wh-What? Wait. 'Reborn' you said?" Tsuna jumped at the realization.

"A bit slow today, aren't you, Tsu-chan?" Tsukiko chuckled at Tsuna who flushed a bit.

The girls turned to their friend, nodding as Haru handed him the written directions. Looking over, Tsuna tried to remember if he knew where this would take them. Gokudera looked over his boss' shoulder, browsing with sudden doubt and hesitation.

"Hmm…a-are you certain that these are…from Reborn-sama? These directions go all over the place…" The silver teen mumbled. "There are so many pointless routes…"

"OF COURSE! It's just a lake, so everything will be fine." Haru snatched the piece of paper from a growling Storm Guardian and stuffed it into her blue purse.

"Relax, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna pleaded before his friend got too heated up.

"Quickly, before we leave today, we're going~!" Kyoko and Haru clapped their hands together. "SHOPPING~!"

Chrome and Tsukiko blinked. "For what?"

The girls gawked at them strangely. "You don't own a single pair of swim wear! That's why! Neither does Chrome-chan, I think..?"

Tsukiko smiled awkwardly with slight narrowed eyes. "H-How…would you know that?"

"We went through your clothing drawers." Haru answered innocently. The boys all blushed at how comfortable the girls were with just simply talking about their under wear and such. However, it seemed that Tsukiko was a bit embarrassed at this.

Coughing a bit, Tsukiko tried to let it go. "W-Well…I didn't consider getting one till this moment. Um, I try not to spend my money blindly."

"I've noticed this." Bianchi spoke, eyes trained on light blue orbs. "You've been very conservative and cautious with your money that you've earned. I'm impressed as some teenage girls love to shop."

Bianchi winked at Kyoko and Haru who stuck their tongues out playfully.

"Ah, I suppose." Tsukiko looked to Chrome. "I'll pay for you."

"Ah! E-Etto…" The Mist girl stuttered. "Y-You don't have to…"

Shaking her head, the blunette smiled assuredly. "It's no problem for me. I'd like to help, if you want. I won't force you."

"Well, today, there's no excuse! You need one in order to swim!" Haru decided, barely giving either room to argue.

"Alright, alright~!" Tsukiko chuckled. She understood the forceful attitude, having a swim suit would give her opportunities to try out the public pool with everyone else. She's been missing each invitation.

The younger girl looked stunned, but smiled and thanked her sempai kindly.

"Great! Then it's settled!" You can see the excitement blazing off of the two girls.

"I'll get dressed and meet you all downstairs." Tsukiko offered, helping the kids off the bed so that they can allow her to change into the white dress.

"We'll be in the waiting room." Bianchi led the boys out with a smile. Kyoko and Haru lifted the two smallest with Futa in tow. "Don't get too distracted."

"WH-WHAT?!" Both exclaimed.

With a last shaky sigh, Tsukiko flopped back against the mattress with eyes closed. Now what, she asked herself.

"Well," Dino leaned forward and stood up, stretching out. He spoke slightly bashfully. "I-I'll have to go…c-clean up and get ready at my place, first. Reborn also left me in charge to watch over you guys."

"Right. I-I'm glad, actually." Tsukiko blushed slightly, averting his mortified expression.

Understanding hit her as she tried to explain herself. "I-I meant that you're going! N-Not…that other…doesn't bother me…y-you smell perfectly fine to me! A-Ah that is…you smell nice…er…what I mean…dammit…"

"Happy that we get to spend more time together?" Dino chuckled, relieved and flattered.

"Ah!" She gasped, looking straight at him again. "Y-Yeah…was hoping you would. Go with us. I-Is…that weird…?"

Chuckling, Dino extended his hand out for her to grab. "Not at all."

Shyly accepting his larger hand, she now stood, staring between his broad chest and collar bone. She suddenly felt hyper aware of how small in comparison to him she was and the close proximity, mostly frustrated to be easily effected by him.

The man never relinquished his hold on her hand, thoughts swarming back to her declaration prior to the visit by everyone. What should he say, he pondered. Should he return a similar gesture? Ask her more on the topic before jumping to conclusions? Did she even mean what he thought she meant? Doubt covered his mind.

"A-Ano…Dino…san..?" To his relief, she spoke first, hoping her thoughts were along the same path as his own.

"Yes..?"

Light cerulean eyes filled with hope flickered and locked to his darkening russet. "A-About…earlier…um…"

Dino waited for her to continue, but the confidence that she built up suddenly began to waver the longer she looked at him silently. Her brows began to twitch as they grew closer together making her look rather angry. It was rather worrisome when her hand in his began to tighten and clam up.

"U-Umm…Tsukiko?" Her tightening hold was beginning to scare him a slight bit.

And then she panicked.

"I-I'm so embarrassed! S-Sorry! Sorry! Oh man…I must've sounded so damn cheesy and awkward and lame and dumb…oh…KAMI!" Tsukiko gripped his hand tightly as the other pressed against his stomach in attempt to create space between them. "I-I feel sick all of a sudden…"

"A-Ah! It's ok!" Her tight grip made him flinch.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry, Dino-san!" She released his hand embarrassed, yet as she tried to move away, he reached for her to pull her back into a soft embrace that prevented any escape.

"I'm happy to see that you're back to your original self." She froze as he gently rubbed her back. "I meant every bit of what I said, too. I won't break that promise."

"…m-me…too."

"I'm glad." He whispered as he pulled back, hands still gently holding her shoulders. "If you're not ready to finish this talk, we can wait after. For now, relax and enjoy yourself. OK?"

Before she could answer, he planted yet another gentle kiss that lingered as he cupped her reddened cheeks. How could he have this much effect on her like this? It was crazy.

As he pulled back, he gazed down at her with one of his heart-soaring smiles. "Now, I'll go home and get ready, you do the same."

She nodded dumbly with eyes wide with wonder and mouth slightly open as she gaped at him, watching as he turned waving and left. "What…the hell…was all of that..?"

The way he looked at her sent her heart into a wild fray and something almost like a nauseating feeling, but not quite horrible at the put of her stomach. Experimentally, she pinched her arm in attempt to see if she was actually dreaming, but unlikely. She never dreamt of something so…dreamy.

Snapping out of her ridiculous girlish fantasizing of the grown man, Tsukiko snatched her clothes and entered the small hospital bathroom to shower and meet the girls downstairs.

At the thought of the girls interrogating her, like the usual, she dreaded shopping for the first time.

I feel like…I'm getting a bit cheesy, but mostly in this chapter and the last one or two. I'm implementing some bonding chapters and establishing the relationships between the characters and the oc, since there will be a few new oc characters and fights to be staged.

I want it to be one of those awkward couple romances, but set in a semi-dramatic background and situation, or serious. It's working its way there.


End file.
